Gravity
by UnintendedFrenzy
Summary: Bella Swan has been through hell and back. Attempting to leave her past behind, her life takes an unexpected turn toward Edward Masen. Gravity pulls these two broken souls together, forcing them to face their violent pasts ... together. MA lemons
1. 98 bottles

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

This is my First FF and although it starts short and slow it picks up quickly...give it a few chapters...We have a lot of ground to cover.

**Red**: Love you Love you...thanks for helping me get this off the ground...**TeamEd. **You are my sex kitten lmao!...To my sister **BabyCullen** thanks for making me laugh on a daily basis.

Please if you read....review me! How else will I learn? But be nice...as you can. Have a great read!

* * *

Gravity,

This word kind of gets to me,

And gravity, wants to bring me down.

John Mayer

~*~

BPOV

My tiny toes drift over the edge of the building, only 4 floors up, but far enough that if I were to fall it would land my ass in the hospital. I rock back and forth, teetering on the edge without a care in the world, singing rather loudly.

"_98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer…take one down pass it around 97 bottles of beer on the wall…" _

With one eye closed I try to focus my other eye on the pretty lights of the passing cars down below. I don't want to jump. I just want to feel….something…anything…fear, hate, love, passion…_ANYTHING_! I have been coming up here for the past two months. It gets me out of the apartment and I feel free up here. The only feeling I can muster.

I slide my feet down and drape my legs over the edge, bottle of SoCo raised, toasting the night on top of my new apartment building, over-looking Ventura Blvd_. _

"_Ahhhh Sheryl Crow!" _I scream. _"The sun comes up over Santa Monica Blvd" _Oh, I'm so stupid...hahah, not Ventura Blvd duhh_…_A.D.D Bella you have drunken A.D.D.

"ISABELLA SWAN! Have you lost your mind? Get off the ROOF and come let me in!"

"Yes, Rose, my bestest friend in the whole wide world," I laugh.

I back off the edge carefully and make my way off the roof, down the hatch, and to the elevator. Bottom floor…yep…here I come Rosie, she so hates that nickname.

I take one step out of the elevator to examine her body language. It did not look good for me, so I smile my best smile at her. She is glaring at me through the glass doors. I walk up and press my face against the cool door, puffing my lips on the glass.

Her fist comes up and beats the door where my face is pressed against.

"Ooow, Fuck! Rose, that shit hurts." I rub my face.

She starts laughing at me. "You deserved that. Now open the door, please."

"Ok, ok, don't get your flipping panties in a wad. Relax."

I open the door to the lobby and back away from her awaiting the wrath of Rosalie Hale.

"What the fuck were you thinking, being on the roof singing like a drunken fool? And holy hell why were you standing on the edge? Bella, that has to be the worst idea you ever had," Rose scolds me with concern as if she were my mother.

"Oww, Rose, stop poking me. Retract your claws, it stings and I'm sure it's gonna leave a mark!"

She can be a bit of a bruit. If she were not my best friend, I would…awww, who am I kidding, she would kick my ass!

"I know Rosie, but look I have…_sigh_… had a hard day and all." I look down at my feet. I know what's coming next and I really want to avoid this all together. I can see my hands start to shake, sweat pulling on my forehead.

"Bella sweetheart, you can't even walk on a flat surface with out making a fool of yourself, and now you taking a stroll on the roof ledge like a balance beam? Your day must have been fucking hell for you to pull a stunt like that."

I could see it written in her eyes, worry and concern, the vein pumping, working overtime on the side of her neck. That's when it hit me, every emotion I had been searching on the roof starts spilling out of me. I could not help myself and it terrified me.

I broke down, right there in the front lobby of my apartment building. Drunk and balling my eyes out. How pathetic I am in allowing anger to take hold of me for being so helpless.

My knees give way and I sink to the floor, feeling the cold wall pressed against my back. It felt as if I were moving in slow motion. I could feel each bump and crevice as I slid down the wall. My tears felt heavy, as if they were too big to be falling out of my eyes. This…this is what I was trying to feel. Something…anything!

She grabbed my face and pulled it so our noses where touching, looking me dead in the eyes, while my body surrendered to the shakes. I'm sure I was having a nervous breakdown or some shit.

"Your emotions are all over the place. Bells, look at me. Tell me what is going on, please!" she begged as her voice broke.

"I…I…well." I could not find the words.

"You're scaring me, B."

"I'm s...so sssorry! I hate today. One year, Rose...one year!" That's all I could fight out, an internal struggle just to whisper those words. But the look on Rose's face…for a second I was sure I saw fear flash in her eyes, apparently recalling a lot more then even I could. Her face cleared up and re-focused on me still shaking on the floor. She grabbed my hand and my keys to the apartment.

"I am so sorry, Bella." She wrapped her arms around me and leaned her face against the top of my head. "I did not even remember what day it was let alone what week." She looked like a ghost just walked over her grave. "I am going to run up to your apartment to get your purse and a jacket for you. Looks like we both need a drink."

I sat there for a moment willing myself to calm down. Deep breaths in, deep breaths out, you got it under control, Bella. I feel like a slave to the fucking panic attacks.

I hear the "Ding" of the elevator releasing Rose. She's on her phone giving someone my address. I can only imagine it's for a taxi. Now that I have my bearings I stand and move my way slowly towards her. My hands wrap around my waist as if a gremlin were about to jump out of it at any moment. Rose pulls me outside, still on the phone talking to god knows who. She wraps my jacket over my shoulders and tucks me under her arm.

"No Jessica! I won't be at work in the morning. You'll just have to do without me for one day." Rose looks in my direction with a smile and a wink. "I'm going to spend the night will Bella and then hang with her tomorrow."

I was able to pull out a smile for her. It's strange to think that till a year ago I was normal. Well, as normal as anyone can be. My life has taken quite a turn. Although I finished college with a degree in graphic design, I chose a different path all together…photography, and on the side I sing and play guitar at a local bar.

The taxi pulls up and Rose guides me gently into the back seat. She handles me as if I were a piece of fine crystal, ready to break at any moment, showing signs of fracture. Rose rubs gentle circles on my back. The effect is calming, beginning to ground me. My breathing changes, becoming more even as the panic attack subsides. Only a few blocks away from my new favorite hangout, McCarty's, I am counting down the seconds till I drown my demons with a little liquid courage.

* * *

OK well it's short and sweet! Please PLEASE REVIEW ME.

The chapters from here on out tend to get longer and longer. Please... If you are not alowed to puchase alcohol you should not be reading this. I have a filthy mouth and I tend to live in the gutter. So hang on to your nickers....Lets get this show on the road.

Did I mention you need to review? Please (batting eyes)


	2. Sublime

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Red…There is a reason you are the first color of the rainbow……Thank you so much for all your help. I am learning so much from you. TeamEdwards, you give me the spunk and personality mama. Both of you lady's rock my world. BabyC, U my girl!

Again if you are not an ADULT please do not read….. Some foul language in this chapter. It still has a rating of MA with lemons and chocolate buttons coming soon.

* * *

Too many shadows in my room

Too many hours in this midnight

Too many corners in my mind

So much to do to set my heart right

Oh it's taking so long I could be wrong, I could be ready

Oh but if I take my hearts advice

I should assume it's still unsteady

John Mayer

Chapter 2 – I'm sorry what did you say?

The bar is empty, just the way I like it. I recognize the song that is making its way through the haze of smoke in the air. A smile forms across my face, my head bouncing awkwardly to the beat.

"My favorite song." I spin around and grab Rose's hand to use it as my microphone.

"Bella, you are not going to…." Her eyebrows rise so far up her face it nearly runs into her hairline.

"_Tell sanchito that if he knows what is good for him he best go run and hide. Daddy's got a new .45"_

Rose shakes her head and smiles. "Your mood swings are giving me a headache."

I ignore her. The best part is next.

"_And I won't think twice to stick that barrel straight down sancho's throat. Believe me when I say that I got somethin for his punk ass."_

"Rose, come on, it's Sublime baby."

"Bella, sweetheart, you are so embarrassing sometimes," she giggles at me.

I pull her to a corner booth and set off to grab our drinks.

As I make my way back to our table, I notice Rose staring at a couple sitting a few tables over, groping one another.

"You want me to tell them to get a room?" I laugh at myself. "Because, I will."

She looks deep in thought; eyes fixed on the soft porn that is unfolding next to us.

"B, do you think we will ever have that? You know, so engulfed in each other that everyone and everything disappears? The kind of love and passion that forces you to do things you would never have thought possible?"

"I am sure, my beautiful Rose, you will find someone that will love you the way you need and deserve to be loved. However, they need to have balls of steel to put up with you." I smirk at her.

Rose's body language changes and I chime in to her slight raggedness and realize instantly that she wants to talk, ask me questions I am not prepared to answer. I really, really do not want to do this right now.

"Bella, honey, I think we need to talk about what happened…at your apartment." Her finger is tracing circles around the top of the beer bottle. She does not look me in the eyes, so I'm sure she can feel the tension rolling off my body in waves.

I take one deep breath in to calm my nerves.

"I don't have much to say. You know I'm not good at this sort of thing" I'm not even sure how to explain what I am feeling. Nor do I care to.

"You know, you really scared me tonight, dangling off the side of the roof, and to top that off you were drunk. You can't do things like that to me. You could have killed yourself. You may not care about that, but I do! We are in this together. You're all I have Bella. You are my family"

Oh, she is laying it on thick! But she is right. I am selfish. I could take myself out of this life, but that would leave Rose all alone. I don't want to leave her alone.

"You need to listen to me. If you won't talk to me, then you need to talk to someone. Holding on to all this shit is not healthy for you. You have gone through a lot and I know it's not easy to deal with, so don't try to do it alone. Let someone help you." Tears start to pool in the crescents of her eyes.

"Rose, I really want to talk you, but I'm just not sure how to explain what I'm feeling. As a matter of fact, I don't feel anything most of the time. I feel fucking nothing. It has been one year to the day, and I am still piecing this broken puzzle of my life back together, but something is not right. I am not a whole person and I'm sure I ever will be" Blinking back the tears, I force myself to continue.

"As far as talking to someone, I'm not sure about that Rose, I mean, having to relive that night…" I could feel the burning in my face; my fingers start to tremble. The visual of her with a crow bar standing over Pandora's Box, ready to break me open, scared the shit out of me.

"I can't do this now, not right now. You're asking me to face the things that I have been fighting to free myself from" Panic was creeping its way through my body, setting up camp in my nerves.

"Bells, take a deep breath. I won't force this out of you. I just want you to know I'm here for you when you are ready to talk. You're my best friend Bells, and I love you very much. Just promise me that you will never pull a stunt like that again, and we can drop this conversation." Her eyes are worn with worry and fear, I can bear it no more.

"I promise…no more roof fun with out someone with me…I want you to realize that I have never set out to end my life. Just know I'm in repair..." I gave her my best half smile.

She is right, and as much as I want to give in to her request and break open Pandora's Box, I can't. Because, I know the moment I allow that to happen I am going to have to face all the things I have been desperately running from. So, once again, I force the pain away, tuck it deep into my soul hoping it will stay away long enough for me to have a good night relaxing with Rose. I will pay for this later, I'm sure, but for now I'll focus on hanging with my girl. Besides, we are getting low on liquid.

A very bouncy little waitress walks over to check on us. With two fingers in the air and a huge smile on her face, as if she knew something we didn't, she asks, "Hey, ladies can I get you two more?"

I watch the rise and fall of her bounce. Up, down, up, down, and I'm pretty sure she is about to take flight.

She cracks me up. Her spunk is contagious. She even has Rose cracking a smile.

"Two more would be great. Hey!" I am practically yelling over the blaring music "I don't recall seeing you here before."

"Yeah, my brother Emmett owns the place and I help out when he needs me." There she goes again, grinning ear to ear with a frantic bounce in her stance. I think I'm going to call her Tigger. I laugh at my new nickname for Emmett's sister.

"Well, Emmett's sister, I'm Bella and this is my friend Rose." She beams with happiness. She is very attractive; petite frame, brown hair, pixie cut to match her personality. Spunky!

We exchange hellos and she introduces herself. Alice is her name. She turns on her heal as she sets off to fetch our drinks.

I turn to face Rose, hooking my feet in her bar stool for comfort. Alice is back at our table with our drinks in swift pixie style. I am surprised she didn't toss fairy dust in the air and start fluttering around the place. After all she reminds me of a few Disney characters.

"Do you mind if I join you two? Emmett will be here in a few minutes to relieve me of my duties for the night."

"Sure, we are just hangin out." Rose shocks the hell out of me. She never lends our friendship out to people. I reel in my facial expression so Tigger, _oops_, Alice won't get the wrong idea.

"Sweetie, I am going to close out a few tabs and bring more drinks for us. Oh, get ready ladies. It's time to take some shots!" Tigger pounces away towards the bar. Well it's more like a hop, skip and a jump really.

I reach over to feel if Rose is running a fever. She must be sick. She just opened herself up to have another friend. She bats my hand away.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, I'm not sick. I thought it would be nice to have another girl to hang out with. She seems very nice and…happy! Did you catch her name? And who is this Emmett guy?" Her nose crinkles when she says his name.

"Tigger, that's her name, and Emmett is the owner of this fine establishment. I met him about a week ago. Very funny and charming I must add. He is a big guy maybe 6'3", lots of muscles, very close to your perfect man. Although he is a smart ass, and I'm sure he would give you a run for your money." It would be interesting to see who would win a pissing contest between Rose and Emmett.

"Bells, I hate to break it to you, but her name is not Tigger, although very fitting. And how do you know what my perfect man criteria is?" she laughs at me.

"Well Rosalie Hale, I have been your best friend for over 15 years and have read your diary more then once. You really should hide it in a different spot by the way, and I expected you to grow out of that a long time ago." I couldn't help but laugh my ass off snorting a few times in the process.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I am appalled! You little sneak! You actually read my diary?" The look of shock on her face is priceless, and it makes me laugh even harder.

"Yep, sure have! And multiple times I might add." My cheeks are stinging. I have not laughed this hard in a long time.

As Rose sits glaring at me, I see Alice bouncing her way back to our table. She stops dead in her tracks and turns toward the door as if she knows who is walking in. She seems a little odd. Even so, I have a good feeling about her.

I continue to watch her in wonderment. I see Emmett making his way through the doors. Alice greets her brother and his two friends, kissing what must be her boyfriend on the lips. The second friend is a tall drink of water…a beautiful specimen. Alice grabs the boys, leading them towards our table. I find it difficult to look away from his angelic face; I gawk at this poor man. He scans our table and stops when his eyes meet mine.

I am so aware of him, as if I am a part of him. My breathing picks up and it seems as if, from across the room, his breathing keeps pace with mine. I feel my heart accelerate, pumping through my body more rapidly with each step he takes toward us.

His features are chizzled and defined. His body, holy shit, his body. The thought makes everything south of my lower border clap and cheer.

My eyes are burning a hole straight through him and yet I can't look away. I feel my breathing cease as he stalks closer to me. He is the Lion and I his Lamb.

My body is starting to tremble and I feel dizzy. My skin is crawling and I can't get a hold of this peculiar reaction I am having. It is almost enjoyable in an unsettling way. My shaking intensifies the closer he comes to the table.

That's when I snap out of it. Cue clumsy Bella! Before I realize what is happening, my body jumps in reaction to his proximity, jolting the table and spilling our drinks.

"Shit, sorry! I'll be right back." I glance at Rose with a panicked expression, but hold up my hand in warning when she stands up to follow.

_How fucking embarrassing! You just made a complete fool of yourself. Way to go!_ My subconscious seems to be a little pissed at me.

I fumble off my stool and make my way around them only to find _him_ blocking my way. I am completely frozen against the wall, looking down. I can't will my muscles to move or my mouth to speak. I meet his gaze and we take each other in. If I didn't know any better, I would swear we are sharing a moment.

His mouth opens and words flow out, soft and creamy like butter. "Did you need to get by?" The left side of his mouth pulls up into a slow seductive smile. His lips are luscious. I have the urge to reach out and touch them.

Thankfully, Alice comes into view and my attention settles on her face, but still no movement from my body. I am fucking super glued to the damn wall. Alice reaches out her hand to pull me toward her and I gladly accept. I recover with a smile of my own and blush ten shades of pink.

"Bella, let me introduce you to everyone. You know Emmett…" I smile his way and he gives me a quick wink.

She moves her attention to a handsome, lanky blond. He looks familiar but I can't place him.

"Bella this is Jasper, my boyfriend." Her face lites up as he leans over to kiss her forehead.

"Hi, Jasper it's very nice to meet you. Have I met you before?" I was sure I had.

"My band plays here on Friday nights." Ah, that's where I know him from.

"You are the lead singer of Twilight. I have seen you play here a few times." I am excited to say the least.

A stimulating, smooth, sexy silk voice whispers into my ear.

"I'm Edward, nice to finally meet you." Chills ripple in small waves down my spine and stop as it pulses between my thighs.

Oh for the love of god! Why is my body reacting to him like this? Really! I have had zero pulsing in that region. It has been so long I have forgotten I had a region.

Wait…did he say _finally_?

* * *

**Please let me know what you think by clicking on the chapter review....please!**

**Next chapter is EPOV yeah! Clap clap clap clap clap!**


	3. Keep it on a leash

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

I had fun with this one......Hope you enjoy!

Red as always you make me sound brilliant! Between panties and crowbars we finished! Posting this gem in record time, so my reading rainbow hugs and tugs and a DD boobie bounce for you. TeamEd OMG if it was not for you I would never figure out how to post...anything. xoxo

* * *

EPOV

There it goes again, that fucking alarm. I reach over and smack the shit out of the clock until the annoying beeps stop. I roll out of bed, my feet grazing the cold floor, then lean over and pull open the side table drawer. After fumbling around in the drawer for at least a solid minute, I successfully pull out a matching pair of thick socks and put them on. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and glance around the room. The sun is making its way through my windows, echoing beams of light off the mirrors. I hate early morning. Well, that was up until about a month ago.

I was in the kitchen, half asleep, making my morning coffee. I settled at the breakfast table that over looks the courtyard and directly into the apartment across from me. It had been vacant for the past few months, but that morning I noticed it was occupied with a new tenant, a tenant that instantly caught my attention. I like to call her "Hot Pants".

Every morning is the same, almost OCD. She is up at seven, coffee in hand, wearing these tiny cooter cupping boy shorts. They hug in all the right places. She prances around her apartment half naked_. What guy would look away from that?_After grabbing a book and ipod, she walks out to the side balcony and settles in her chair, legs propped up at the perfect angle on the railing.

_Peeping Tom…_my inner voice chimes.

I am innocent in this. I just happen to get up at the same time she does, and look out my window. It's not my fault she's in my view. She is sexy and clumsy at the same time. At night she comes home, and instead of turning on the TV she grabs a glass of wine and settles down with a book or breaks out her guitar. She does not seem to have a whole lot of friends accept for a blond girl that comes over.

I have never had a problem picking up beautiful women, but with her it was somehow very different. What am I suppose to say? _Hi, I'm Edward, I have been watching you for the past month through my window. You want to go out some time?_ _Good luck with that one dipshit!_ So I just sit here like a bump on a log, and stare.

Today, "Hot Pants" got up over an hour late. She never came out side and actually looked miserable. I did not have time to stay and check her out this morning. I needed to get the booking schedules for the bars and Jasper's band ready for our meeting tonight.

Emmett, Jasper and I own three of the major bars in LA, and we are purchasing two more. I inherited an obscene amount of money when my parents died, so I got into the bar business. Emmett runs McCarty's where we spend most of our time. It's also the closest to where we live.

I take a quick shower, get dressed, and head out the door. I just traded my Audi in for a Porsche, Boxster Spider, black. It's a fucking bad ass car.

I make my way to the office in record time, ready to get my day started. The three of us have taken on different aspects of the business. Emmett manages all three bars, Jasper takes care of the finances, and I deal with booking the talent. Jasper's band, _Twilight_, is my number one priority.

I am waiting for a call from the House of Blues. Twilight will be playing there next month and I need to finalize the date and time of the show. This is a big deal for the band and I want to make sure everything goes smoothly.

My day went by fast. It is already ten till seven and I am meeting the guys down stairs for drinks and numbers, a meeting of the minds per say. Just before leaving I get a call from a club in Vegas that would like Twilight to cover at their St. Patrick's Day Pub Crawl. I will have to arrange the schedule to make it work, but this would be fucking awesome to be a part of. Five bars will be participating. People can buy a wrist band and bar hop all night. So we will definitely be in Vegas on St. Patrick's Day.

I grab my belongings and head down stairs, running into Jasper and Emmett on the way into the bar.

"What up fools?" bumping knuckles with Emmett and smacking Jaspers ass. He hates it, but I do it anyway.

"Man why do you smack my ass? You're a sick fucker, you know that?" he growls.

I follow the guys into the bar and Alice greets us at the door.

"Hey Guys!" She makes her way over to Jasper. "Jazz, missed you." A quick kiss and she is dragging us across the bar mumbling something about new friends.

"Edward, come on I want to introduce you to a few patrons," she says.

I am really not interested. I want to get this meeting over with and be on my way, but that is when I see her, _Hot Pants. _I can't believe it. My heart picks up pace and my mouth turns a bit dry. Alice is about to introduce me to my fantasy girl. The one that has been in the forefront of my dreams.

_Oh shit she is looking at me, play it cool._ I pause for a moment to regain my composure. She looks frazzled. I wonder if she knows my little Peeping Tom secret. I guess I'm about to find out. I make my way over to her when she jumps up and knocks over all the drinks. _Ah cute and clumsy_. "Hot Pants" is trying to make a run for it, so I casually block her only means of escape.

She hugs the wall, stopping when she finds me in her path. I look into her beautiful, brown eyes. "Did you need to get by?" I ask. Her eyes seem to burn straight into my soul. Up close, she is so much more beautiful than I thought, especially given the poor view of her from my window. I give her my best smile, trying to set her at ease. That is, until Alice steals our moment.

"Bella, let me introduce you to everyone. You know Emmett…"Alice pulls her away.

She glances back in my direction with a smile mirroring my own. "Beautiful," I whisper.

Alice introduces Jasper, and I am surprised to learn that she has seen Twilight play here a few times.

I lean over her shoulder and murmur, "I'm Edward, nice to finally meet you." I could see her body relax and then instantly freeze. _Oh shit, I messed up. You are a fucking idiot_!_ What the hell are you thinking?_ _Get yourself out of this one, moron_. She snaps her head around.

"Edward, is it? Do I know you?" She is so goddamn hot! Her mouth pulls up on one side into a sexy ass half smile.

"Bella, is it?" I smile. "No, you don't know me but I've heard about you from Emmett." _Good recovery!_

I glance in Emmett's direction and he looks confused, possibly contemplating if he has ever mentioned her to me. I shake my head at him and he immediately gets the clue.

Emmett and Jasper are both fully aware of Hot Pants. I'm sure they will get a kick out of this irony. With any luck she will become friends with Alice and, thus, be around me more.

Bella glares at me for a few moments taking in the bit of information I had just given her. I hope she does not read into it and moves on. Thankfully I get my wish. She breaks the silence. "Would you guys like to join us?" While she speaks, she never takes her eyes off of me.

I must tell you, I'm very pleased. That is, until Alice opens her big mouth. "They are about to have a meeting." She smiles in my direction. Alice…bothersome, tiny, and annoying, Alice.

Emmett is eyeing Rose, the blond. He grabs another table and pulls it over. "We can join you as soon as our meeting is over, that is, if you don't mind." Emmett emits his jovial mood.

This is the first time I am pleased with Emmett's persistence, because it might just benefit me as well.

I shift close to Bella's side, just enough to bush my hand against hers. The contact sends a spasm through my central nervous system awakening every fiber of my being. I glance down to catch her reaction. She turns white and shifts her body away from me, pausing for a second and then retreating toward the restroom.

Rose looks at me with wide eyes and takes off after her. I hope I didn't over step my bounds. I can't imagine that my touch would send her running.

Alice grabs my hand "What just happened?"

I shrug

"What did you do?"she asks in annoyance.

"I have no clue." And that is the truth.

"Edward?" Her voice climbs two octaves.

"Alice, I swear, I didn't do anything. My hand brushed against hers and that's it!" I suddenly feel really strange. Something is off and it has nothing to do with me!

"Get your meeting started and I'll go make sure everything is kosher." She turns and walks away with a slight attitude.

Emmet narrowed his eyes at me and said, "What the hell just happened to you, bro? First you lie and tell her I told you about her, and then you send her running for the hills."

I am frozen, still running over the scenario in my head.

"That girl is Hot Pants!" I blurt out then huff in frustration.

The look on Jazz and Em's face is priceless, both jaws grazing the ground in shock.

Emmett lets out the loudest roar, Jazz follows.

"Great! That's just great. I'm glad you both find it funny, assholes! Can we get this meeting started?" I just knew they would get a kick out of my personal torture. "I'm sure you will want to gawk at Rose a bit more before she leaves." I grin from ear to ear at my comeback. Emmett grimaces. _Pat on the back, Masen, score one for you!_

As we make our way to a large side booth and settle in, I can't help but worry that I caused Bella to be angry with me. I'm still confused with why she would leave without a word, but then again she had been off her routine all day. Not that she had any clue I was privy to that information.

Emmett grabs us a few drinks and we start hashing out our agenda. I clue the guys in on the trip to Vegas for the up coming St. Patty's day pub crawl, and both of them are beyond eager. Emmett assures us all of the bars will be excessively taken care of before we take off to Vegas. This is one of our busiest times of the year and we need to make sure nothing goes awry while we are gone.

I fill them in on a booking problem. "I have one problem that needs to be addressed. Next Thursday, Emmett, the band that was booked for McCarty's canceled. I have been searching for a replacement but have yet to find one, so keep your ears open for a fill-in. If not, then we could just have a DJ come in to fill the dead space."

Emmett nods, and Jasper starts talking about the finances and where we are with purchasing the next two adventures, when I suddenly feel compelled to look behind me, as if some force is tugging at me. I glance over my shoulder and see the girls make their way back to the table. Bella looks my way for a brief moment and smiles, making my stomach flip. I turn back to the guys, feeling a bit overcome by some strange emotion, but also feeling better now that she looks composed again. We wrap up quickly, all of us eager to begin our night with the ladies.

I take a quick inventory of the table and head to the bar for more refreshments. Everyone is settled into conversation when I arrive. I pass out another round of drinks and settle in on the stool beside Hot…, I mean, Bella.

I turn to her and speak so only she can hear me. "Did I do something to make you leave?"

She turns to me. "No, I……I just needed a moment." I can tell she was choosing her words carefully

Lost in thought I miss part of the conversation that is unfolding in front of me. Bella's voice brings me out of my trance.

"Oh, Um, I don't know about that." She shakes her head.

Emmett pleads."Aw come on Bella, we need someone to fill in. If Jazz says your good, then you can play for us next Thursday." _What the fuck? Did__ I miss something?_

"I have seen her once before. She is good. Very chill, and she has a rock'n voice." Jazz gives her a wink of approval.

"Hold on, are you going to bring your guitar and play a few sets here? Next Thursday?" I am so confused, I don't even realize I am speaking out of my ass again.

Everyone turns to look at me. Bella laughs and then catches on to my dumb ass. She's quick.

"How did you know I play guitar?" Her goddess eyes darken almost black around the edges.

_See, Masen, thinking with your dick gets you nowhere. Yeah, I watch you every morning and every night, that's how I know you play guitar. I'm such a fucking dickhead! What are you going to say now, teabag?_

"I assumed. I noticed that you have a few calluses on your fingers." _Good save, Masen. _I reach over to touch her fingers and she slides them under the table. I guess she has a problem with me touching her, or maybe just being touched.

"Am I right?" I ask.

She turns her head to the side with that sexy half smile, biting her lip, and then she nods one quick yes. Oh, what I would like to do to those lips.

She is a shy little thing. Maybe I have that effect on her. I wish!

Then Rose speaks up. "Bells, I'll play with you if you want. It would be like old times!"

Ok, now that is weird. I would have never pegged blondie to be musical. She looks too high maintenance. Emmett turns to her with a surprised look on his face. I guess he has the same idea.

"You're telling us you are musical? What do you play?" His eyes are wide with excitement, like a kid in a candy store.

"I play the drums. You have a problem with that?" She shoots back.

His hands go up in the air as if surrendering, shaking his head. "It's HOT that's all." Ah! And he is back. Rose blushes a little as she turns to face Bella.

I have to hear Bella play. I turn back to her. "I would love for you to play for me next Thursday." Everybody pauses to await her answer. She looks around the table.

She clears her throat. "Um…I need to make sure I'm not booked. If I am free I'll play, but…" she turns to Rose, "I need to find someone to play base if you are going to pull out your dusty old drums." Rose claps with delight.

"I'll play for you, Bella!" All of our heads snap toward Alice. Jasper has a wicked grin on his face. I didn't even know she played an instrument.

Bella's face lights up. "You can play, Alice? Wow, we will have to get together to run through some songs. I'll keep it simple, alternating between full band and acoustic." She looks so happy. I can tell she is in her comfort zone.

I am ecstatic about this development. "The bar doesn't open until 4pm. You are welcome to practice here if you would like." If she takes me up on my offer, then she'll be close by and I won't have to wait until next Thursday to see her again.

"We may need to take you up on that." She beams with excitement.

"It's settled then. Consider yourself booked! And, ladies, please don't disappoint." Alice slaps my arm for the comment.

Bella stands up. "I need to get going. I have to get up early, and I have a lot of shit to get ready for us if we are going to throw this girl band together in less than a week."

Damn, she is beautiful when she's cheerful. The light over-shadows the ache that was clearly in her eyes earlier, giving me front row seats to her splendor.

We all push out of our seats deciding that we should take off as well. She exchanges numbers with Alice, gives her a hug, and comes back over to where we are hovering. Emmett is talking in private to Rose, so I turn my attention to Bella who is standing a few feet behind me.

"You ok with performing this soon?" I ask as if I were her manager.

"Sure. I have been playing with Rose off and on sense we were in eighth grade. Alice is the only one I'm unsure of." She moves to sit in the stool next to me.

I am surprised. She seemed like she wanted to leave and now she is settling back into her seat. She has her head down, twiddling her fingers.

"I wouldn't worry about Alice, although I have never heard her play. I'm sure, with Jasper's influence, she will rock."

She slowly looks up, her eyes moving at a snail's pace over my body, pausing on my chest, settling on my eyes. I can't help but smile at her. She is stunning.

Rose comes over and asks Bella if she is ready to head out.

Emmett suggests to the ladies that we all share a cab. He must have found out from Rose that we are all heading the same way. I don't protest. I am happy to finally reveal the fact that we live in the same apartment building.

We all pile into the cab, I make sure to get the seat next to Bella. When the cab driver asks for an address Bella and I both speak up.

She looks at me all cockeyed. I can't help but mimic her expression.

She cocks an eyebrow. "You live in my apartment building?"

"Nope, you live in mine." I smile. She doesn't know how true my statement is. I own the building. It's a good real estate investment, and as long as I don't have to run it, I will keep it. Emmett, Jazz, Alice, and myself all live in the building, free rent for life, and it is an equal distance to all of our bars.

The cab ride is quiet. We pull up to the building and pour out of the cab while Emmett takes care of the fare.

I head to the front gate to unlock the door. I can feel Bella close by, Rose is hanging back, waiting on Emmett.

Bella speaks up. "What apartment number are you in?" I can see she has perked up a bit. Not so shy. Feisty, if I were to guess.

"One-oh-nine, I'm the corner apartment in front. They are bigger and have a great view." I am offering her information she already knows. She blushes as she starts to speak.

"I live in two-oh-nine, on the other corner, across from you, just in case you ever need anything." Her grin suddenly becomes devilish. She knows exactly what she is doing. Miss Hot Pants is back!

That's it! That statement did it. My dick is twitching with excitement, pulsing against my zipper, trying to escape. I quickly turn my back to her so she won't see how aroused I am. I need to adjust this damn thing.

She reaches around me. "Let me help you with that." _Oh, shit!_

"Say what?" I really hope she is thinking what my dick is thinking.

She reaches for the door and opens it, but when I look at her I can see she is aware of what just happened.

"Caught that did you?" I am so fucking embarrassed.

"Yeah!" she laughs, raising her eyebrows up and glancing at my package. "You really should put a leash on that thing." She points to the sign hanging on the gate. _Animals must be on a leash at all times_. "I don't want to have to report you if that thing escapes." She laughs, still devilish, and fucking hot.

"I'm sure the owner won't mind." I wink at her.

* * *

**I would love to hear what you think. Please let me know! **


	4. Game On

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended**

**I Love love love ya Red! You are Uber cool. I enjoy our computer time...You make it sound smooth as BUTTER BABY! xoxo Thank you for taking time out of your life to help me with the crazy people in my head. TeamEdward....OMG our conversations (Church) make my day....much love for ya...BabyC....oh what to say...I tossed in a gurgle...Wink wink..**

**This chapter was difficult. Red and I went 2 rounds with Bella... She kept my ass up till 1:30 this morning....so hope she treats you well.**

**Oh can't go without sending Cupcake Kudos to my TD sisters**

* * *

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I heard him correctly, I know I did. He wouldn't have said 'finally' unless he knew of me. Well, my mind _could_ be playing tricks on me.

No. I'm sure he said 'finally'. I try to remember his voice. _I'm Edward, nice to finally meet you. _Yep, he sure did.

"Do I know you?" I had to ask, though I was positive I'd never seen him before. His heavenly face was not one I'd easily forget, with chiseled lines that make up such strong, bold features.

I find his story hard to believe. Emmett, who I have only met once, told him about me? Interesting…. I realize at that moment I really don't care how he knows of me. As long as he doesn't fall into the stalker category, I'm good. So I invite them to join us.

Alice makes it clear the boys have a meeting that needs to take place. I was just about to ask them to join us afterwards when I feel Edward step to my side, his hand making contact with mine.

I freeze in place. Rose's expression tells me I must look as white as father time. My breathing ceases and I'm suddenly alarmed. My mind is all sorts of freaked out, but my body, well it feels blissful. _This is not happening!_ I shift away to keep from losing control.

I can't comprehend why his touch feels so… incredible, sending lightning bolts of sheer power throughout my body. It feels foreign, but oh-so-sweet. My conflicting emotions confuse me, and I suddenly need to leave, to get as far from this situation as possible. I turn and all but run to the bathroom.

_Breathe…._pant, pant…_breathe! Fuck! Why? What makes him so special? Is he special?_

I barely make it to the restroom before my panic attack completely takes over. I can't breathe! _B__reathe! Fucking get a hold of yourself, Bella! _

I slam into the bathroom door and head straight into a stall. Sitting on the toilet, I put my head between my legs._ Oh this is gross!_ I hear the door open. _Please let it be Rose._

"Bella? Are you in here?"

"Here." I try to speak though I'm breathless and nearly hyperventilating.

She swings the stall door open and looks down at me. "Bells, you need to breathe, clam down and take deep breaths." She moves my hair over my shoulder. "Come and rinse your face with some cool water. Maybe that will help."

I follow her instructions, hoping she's right in her assumption. I hear the bathroom door open as I turn on the water. Glancing up into the mirror, I see Alice. I would feel ashamed if it was anybody else, but for some reason I am very comfortable with her.

"Bella, love, can I get you anything?" She asks, worry marking her delicate features.

I shake my head, splashing my face with cool water. "I'll be okay." I gasp. "Give me a minute." I manage to mumble.

My mind is racing at warp speed, my veins pulsing with unfamiliarity. I focus only on calming myself, allowing only silence to fill my mind. I start to settle. My breathing is no longer heavy and sporadic and has evened out enough that I can speak. I grab my hair tie from around my wrist and pull it on top of my head. I take in a deep breath and prepare to explain myself.

"I am…so sorry." I feel a little light headed, so I struggle to pull myself up on the counter. Rose comes over to help me up. "I can't believe I reacted that way. I am so embarrassed, Edward must think…." I was suddenly interrupted by Alice.

"Bella, so help me god, if Edward did something to you…that _tool_, he just lied to my face! I specifically asked him…"

I stop her from continuing down the wrong path. "No, Alice." I shake off the panic in my voice. "Edward had nothing to do with this. Keep him out of it, please." My pulse picks up speed for some reason. _A bit protective are we?_ My subconscious points out.

I feel the need to explain. "I just have a problem being touched by men. Contact must be initiated by me. I normally can't contain my anger if a man touches me without my permission, but….when Edwards hand touched mine…." Overwhelmed, my eyes well up and tears spill.

I turn to Rose and see the concern in her eyes. "Oh, Rose, I liked it! His touch! It sent sparks through my body, giving me a feeling of freedom, lust, everything I have been missing. It was right, not wrong." I could feel my hands shaking. "I shouldn't feel this way. I thought I was going to be a prisoner of the…" I feel my control slipping, so I look to Rose for help. My eyes urge her to continue, knowing she can't and won't. I glance in the direction of Alice then back to Rose.

I answer the silence as best as I can. "Alice, I'm not sure this is the right place for the full story. So I'll give you what I can. I have had…" I take a deep breath, "a very trying year. I was…" I slide off the counter and turn to face the sink, my short breaths reeking havoc on my lungs.

I steady myself against the counter. _Please keep it together. You're strong. You can do this._ I look up to find myself in the mirror. Instead I see Rose in the background, dread seeping from her pores.

She speaks slowly, "We…I almost lost her." Tears trickle down her cheek. She looks my way, pain evident in her eyes.

Alice walks over and wipes her tears away. "You don't need to say anymore. Thank you for trying and for trusting me. I can see we need to save this conversation for another time and place." Alice turns to give me a hug.

"Is it ok?" she asks before touching me.

"Yes, thank you, and you don't have to ask."

She gives me a soft, comforting hug.

"Now let's go have some drinks. We have something to celebrate." She places her arms around both of our necks.

"What are we celebrating?" Rose blurts.

"The fact that I have two new friends and…" she holds one finger in the air, "I'm no longer the only girl in the man pack." She laughs.

I follow the girls out of the restroom. We make our way to the table and I steal a glance in Edward's direction, only to find that he is looking over his shoulder at me. His eyes do a dance with every step I take. His mouth pulls into a pleasant half smile as he turns his attention back to the meeting.

"Bella, what is your favorite shot?" Alice asks with a wicked grin. Tigger is back and ready to play.

I can't help but laugh at her. I can see the wheels turning in that little head of hers.

"Casadores tequila, lime and salt, please." I send a wink her way. She matches my excitement as she turns and hustles behind the bar.

I take the time to check on Rose. "You ok?' I ask.

"Yep, you?" She smiles.

"Completely."

Alice makes her way to the table, placing one big ass bottle of tequila and three shot glasses in the center. She pours as we lick then salt our hand in preparation, raise our shot glasses into the air and Alice makes a toast.

"To friends…may we heal each other one band aide at a time."

_That's for sure._

"Cheers!" Down the fiery hatch. Ah! Nice and smooth.

We clear two more shots, my tummy starting to get that nice warm and fuzzy feeling. I hear the boys moving about and suddenly feel euphoric. I pause to savor the feeling, just in case I am overreacting to him. Maybe he doesn't feel the way I do. I push those negative thoughts aside. I can't keep living in fear. Like Alice said, one band aide at a time!

I carefully scope out Edward, dissecting his movement as he passes out a fresh round of drinks. He settles in next to me, turning to claim my full attention.

"Did I do something to make you leave?" He asks.

"No, I……I just needed a moment." _I can't believe that is all you are going to give him._ The voice in my head has a little attitude.

I look down at my hands on the table and concentrate very hard on the surge of emotions rippling through me. I would give anything to be capable of hanging on to these feelings, allowing them to take over and drown out my past. What I would give to be able to shout from the roof tops how he makes me feel in his presence. I have never felt such a gravitational pull toward anyone, and never so quickly. He makes my heart do a river dance in double-time.

I consciously bring myself back into the conversation, fully aware of Edward still pondering something. That's when I notice Jasper talking to Emmett.

"I knew she looked familiar. Thanks, Rose, that would have bugged me all night." They all look my way.

I turn my attention to Jasper. "You know me, from where?" Something smells fishy in Denmark!

"Bella," Emmett says, rubbing his chin in thought, "Jasper and I were talking and we decided, after chatting with lovely Rose here, that we would like you to fill in for us on Thursday night. Our regular band canceled and we need someone in that spot." His eyebrows did a double pump.

"Oh, Um, I don't know about that." I shake my head.

"Aw, come on, Bella, we need someone to fill in. If Jazz says you are good, then you can play for us next Thursday." His eyes are pleading with me.

I take a moment to contemplate what this could mean. I teeter back and forth with the pros and cons when Rose offers to play with me for old time's sake. I am excited about it, but I will need to find a bass player. I glance around the table wondering if there is any hidden talent in this group of people I've just met.

Edward's eyes catch my attention. "I would love for you to play for me next Thursday." His voice makes me quiver inside.

I feel my eyes growing, expanding as far as they will go. _Play for him? He wants me to play for HIM? _I feel my insides shrinking up tight and explode again with excitement._ Clap! Clap! Clap!_

"Um…I need to make sure I'm not booked. _If_ I am free I'll play, but…" I look at Rose. "I need to find someone to play bass if you are going to pull out your dusty old drums." Rose claps with delight.

"I'll play for you, Bella!" All of our heads snap toward Alice. _That is the hidden talent I was referring to!_

The conversation ends with me being booked for next Thursday night. The best thing about it is the fact that Rose and Alice will be accompanying me. I find myself smiling.

Edward offers the bar for rehearsals and I intend on taking full advantage of the facility.

I have so many things to go over. What songs am I going to sing? What kind of songs does Alice know how to play? I have so much to think about.

Reluctantly, I decide it is time to head out. "I need to get going. I have to get up early, and I have a lot of shit to get ready for us if we are going to throw this girl band together in less than a week." I am so elated, giddy even.

Everyone seems to follow my lead. "Alice, may I get your phone number so I can call you with rehearsal times?"

"Sure, hand me your phone. I'll save my number in it. You do the same to mine." She grabs my phone and I take hers.

Shortly after we all pile into a cab together. I am amazed to find we have the same address.

"You live in my apartment building?" I cock my eyebrow at Edward.

"Nope, you live in mine." He smiles back.

What does that mean? Lost in his eyes I forget what I was going to ask.

We pull up to the apartment building and pour out of the cab while Emmett kindly takes care of the fare.

I follow Edward to the front gate with a smile still plastered on my face. I don't think I have smiled this much all year.

I feel brave. "What apartment number are you in?"

"One-oh-nine, I'm the corner apartment in front. They are bigger and have a great view."

_Oh shit! He lives right across from me. Nice!_

"I live in two-oh-nine, on the other corner, across from you. Just in case you ever need anything." I feel naughty Bella taking the reigns.

I almost loose my shit when I notice naughty Bella has aroused Edward. I hold back my giggle and decide to have a little fun with him.

He fumbles with the keys and the door.

"Let me help you with that." I grin

"Say what?" He manages to gurgle out.

I reach around him with a flavorful smirk.

"Caught that did you?" He laughs and there's a nervous edge to it.

"Yeah," I giggle.

"You really should put a leash on that thing." I point to the sign hanging on the gate _Animals must be on a leash at all times_. "I don't want to have to report you if that thing escapes." Score one for naughty Bella

"I'm sure the owner won't mind." He winks at me and pushes me through.

His touch is glorious.

Rose and Emmett stumble in behind us. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and slurs a few words.

"S..so Bells, you ready to go night nights, hmmm?"

Wow. It's my turn to take care of my friend, slurs and all.

"Yes, love, let's get you upstairs." She rocks forward and then back.

Emmett swoops Rose up, knocking her feet out from under her. "We'll walk you upstairs and get her inside." His smile is kind, but he is definitely up to something.

I look at Edward and his smile is a mirror image of Emmett's. Whatever they had going on I was not privy to, nor did I care to be. _Boys!_

We walk slowly up the stairs eyeing each other.

I lean toward him and murmur. "I believe your Emmett likes my Rose."

"You may be right, Miss Swan." He gazes into my eyes, tickling my heart.

_Wait! Hold up! _

"Ok, what gives? How do you know my last name?"

"Well if you must know the truth." He leans in close, his warm breath trickling down my neck. "I saw your name on the apartment buzzer list." He laughs, taking in a quick sniff of my hair.

"Did you just smell me?" Naughty Bella, come out come out where ever you are!

His eyes pierce me, reading me like a book. He is on to me, his eyes smoldering with what I would call, "naughty Edward".

He smiles at me and leans in. "Game on, Miss Swan, I'm on to you and two can play this game."

Emmett clears his throat. "Love birds, I have a drunk girl in my arms you think we could take this inside, please."

Oh crap! I forgot about Rose and Emmett. I open the door to let Emmett in and turn to cut off Edward. My smile is fierce, imitating his smolder.

"Edward, you can wait here for Emmett." I turn on my half smile, batting my baby browns.

"Oh, that is so not fair! Why does he get to go inside?" I think he is having a man fit.

I stand on my tiptoes and lean forward to whisper in his ear. "Game on, Edward."

His jaw drops open. I reach up and close it for him before stepping back into the door way.

"Oh, and I don't play nice, Mr. Masen." I give him a wicked grin. "Emmett will be out in a minute. See you soon, Edward." I bite my lower lip to give him something to think about later.

He moves forward as I shut the door.

* * *

Talk 2 me!


	5. Bright Angel

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended

As always I have to thank my friends for your support. TD sister you rock my crazy world!

Red- You are an amazing teacher. You make me want to learn, always encouraging me. I know My Idea's...blah blah this is as much your baby as it is mine! and don't forget it!

Team...I am humping your computer screen! LMAO

BabyC. You + Me= Funsize baby!

NOTE for Chapter 5: you will need what is on my profile....**do not use it till the end...if you do I will find out and no more goodies! got it! ok, have fun reading.**

**All clothing and songs from here on out will be posted for you to view on my profile! k**

**Much love: D**

* * *

Chapter 5 EPOV

"Bella!" I bang on the door. "I know you can hear me…I hear you giggling." _Shit! Fuck!_ All I can think about is her biting her sexy ass lower lip.

"You are the one that wanted to play games. Remember, Edward?" Her voice is muffled but I can hear every word.

"You are going to be the death of me." I lean against the door and run my hands through my hair.

"I'll open the door after you answer one question…TRUTHFULLY!" she yells, and I just _know_ she's smiling.

I have a feeling this is a set up. As a matter of fact, I'm sure this is a set up, but I want on the other side of the door.

"Okay, fine. Ask away." I press my ear against the door, waiting for my death trap of a question.

"Did Emmett really tell you about me?"

_Oh shit!_ _She sees right through me._

"No." Holding my breath, a few painful seconds pass, then I hear the door unlock and creak open. Bella peeks through the slit in the door. Her curious eyes are focused on me.

"So, let's hear it," she says, raising her eyebrows with a quick chin thrust. Her lips pout out.

I hear Emmett snickering. His spotted laughter is somewhat of a soft rumble.

"I promise to tell you the truth if you come out here so I can talk to you…or…you can let me in." I smile my best smile. "Either way, I would rather speak to you then to your door." I push my finger against the door moving it slightly back.

I can see her resolve slipping. She opens the door and allows me in.

Emmett is standing close behind her with a big ass smirk on his face. "Don't think I won't tell her the truth, Edward." He twitches a grin.

"Some friend you are," I snap. _He is going to pay for this_.

He grins wider. "I'll catch you two later. Bella, if you need me, I left my number on the night stand next to Rose." He winks and exits the apartment. I'm sure that comment was more for Rose then Bella.

I walk forward following Bella into the living room. My nerves awaken, and I find myself slightly trembling. _I'm in her apartment. I am in her fucking apartment! _I glance around the living room, my eyes settling on her couch. So many times I have dreamt of being on it. Well, not under these circumstances, but that could change!

I take in a slow, deep breath. I have to face her now. "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't offer you the truth."

She acts as if I'm not in the room, like she didn't hear a word I said. Turning, she points to the couch. "Sit. We can talk after I change." She pauses, but doesn't look at me. "Think about what you're going to tell me, and I sure hope it's the truth this time." Her eyes meet mine. "Oh, and don't think I won't check with Emmett!" Her tone is still playful and light. She exits the room looking over her shoulder as she turns the corner.

I sure hope she has a good sense of humor. _You'd better pray_!

Before I can come up with another story to save myself, Bella steps back into the living room, pausing in the entrance. _Oh Shit! Hot Pants! Christ all mighty! _I'm so screwed.

I take a rather lengthy look at her. Hot pink boy shorts formed against her cool creamy skin, large Sublime hoodie hiding her goodies, and the cutest pair of slipper UGG's. I have died and gone to heaven.

It takes every ounce of strength I have to keep from putting her over my shoulder and carrying her to my apartment like a cave man. _Humph! Mine! _My eyes take her in bit by bit, finally making their way to her face. What a devilish glare she has for me.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Edward?" she giggles.

_Pretty? Did she just call me pretty? _"Nothing, why?" I spit out another lie. _She is going to call your ass out!_

"I hate it when people lie to me, Mr. Masen. If we are going to be _friends_ then I expect you to be honest with me." She makes her way to the couch. "Now, I believe you have something to get off your chest?"

I watch her move toward me, her eyes never leaving mine as she plops down on the couch and tugs her sweat shirt over her knees.

"I will give you whatever you want as long as you promise me one thing." I have to have some kind of leverage. _Think fast Masen._

"I don't make promises I can't keep." She stretches her legs out and gives me a swift kick in the thigh.

_Is she flirting?_ This is a good sign.

"Promise you will keep an open mind and I'll answer your questions."

She grins. I repress my own. Her smile is intoxicating, making it difficult for me to pull myself back into the conversation. Especially when she is in her fucking, spank me, Hot Pants.

"Deal," she says.

I shift my body to face her. _Here goes nothing!_

"I have seen you before. Well, almost every day for the past month." I gauge her body language. She looks at me wide-eyed but doesn't say a word. I continue. "It was only a matter of time before I came over or found some way to talk to you." Her body tenses, and I feel myself freeze in anticipation.

Her brow furrows with her response. "How is it that you've managed to see me almost every day for a month, and I haven't seen you?"

"I live across from you, remember? You really should get some blinds!" I'm almost angry. It occurs to me then, if I can see her, so can anyone else.

She gasps, placing her hand over her face.

"Please don't be upset. I'm sorry, I mean you no harm."

Her hand drops from her face and she sighs. "What have you seen?" Her eyes deepen.

I study her face. It's like reading a book. Flickers of bashfulness, fear, happiness, and humiliation pass through her right in front of me. I decide it's best to be honest.

"Well, you like your coffee in the morning, and you get up about the same time I do every day. You wear these…" I wave my hand at her pants, "Hot Pants is what I like to call them." I couldn't help but smile at my nick name for her. "At night you never watch T.V. You read or play your guitar and never without a glass of wine. You always clean with your IPod in your ears."

She looks at me with a blank stare then flushes pink.

"Bella, are you ok?" I snap my fingers in front of her.

She blinks her eyes a few times. "I can't believe you have been watching me." She seems frightened, isolated. I watch, worried about her reaction, as she begins trembling and squirms in her seat.

"I understand if you want me to leave." I rise and start to back away from the couch when she reaches out and grabs one of my fingers.

Her lips part and a breathless, "No," escapes. Big browns still wide with fright, she stares at her fingers wrapped around mine. "Please, stay." Her gaze rises to meet my own. She is shaking like a leaf. Normally I would think she was cold, but she is clearly overwrought.

"I'm not stalking you if that's what you're thinking." I didn't know what else to say. She seemed to be freaking out on me.

"_What_? No, no. That's not what I'm thinking. I…I'm just frightened easily, that's all." She's good at deflecting conversations, but I'll allow her to have this one.

"I have an idea. I'll be right back." I make a move to turn, but her grip on my finger tightens before finally releasing.

"Where are you going?" Worry is etched in the crease on her forehead.

"I'm going to my apartment." I can't place my finger on her concern, but whatever it is really has her shaken, and I don't think it has to do with my peeping tom issues. "Would you like to walk with me?"

She smiles. "Yes, please." Her beauty has no bounds, she looks so loveable.

As I stare down at her a realization comes over me. I have never felt this way towards anyone. I somehow feel as if she is my unintended. I reach out my hand to her.

"May I?" I ask.

She looks at my hand and back up to my face. Her eyes are full of light, so bright it fills my heart.

"Thank you, and yes, you may."

_Beautiful Bella. _I slide the rest of my fingers into her hand, taking hers in mine. As I do, a magical rush of power, lust, happiness, shoots right into me like a hunter's spear. She stands and I lead her to the door.

"Grab your keys," I say.

Without letting go of my hand, she pulls me back toward the kitchen counter and retrieves her keys. She tightens her grip to ensure I don't let go, so I counter her squeeze. She giggles.

"What are we going to get that is so important?" Her eyes are wide with wonder.

"You'll see. Will Rose be ok if she wakes up and you're not here?"

"Probably not, so we do need to hurry." She has this angelic air about her, so innocent, strong, yet aged a hundred years of wise, like she has lived through more than anyone else her age. An old soul tucked deep into her roots.

I lead the way to my apartment and she follows along with her hand in mine.

When we enter I turn to her. "I need you to do me a favor. Go into the kitchen. Open the pantry and pick out 3 of your favorites." She tilts her head. I'm sure she is wondering what I am talking about. "Move on with it little lady, that's an order" I laugh out.

She seems hesitant as she slips her hand out of mine, then, with a grin, she scurries away. I immediately step up to my window and start pulling down my curtains. They are on slip rods so they are easy to take down.

Calling out from the kitchen, her voice cuts the silence. "Edward, are you shitting me right now? You must have two thousand dollars worth of wine in here!" A smile forms across my face at her elation.

I call back to her. "Pick your favorites and we can take them back to your place!" _Putty!_

"Oh, wow! You have so many to choose from. What is your favorite?"

Without hesitation I reply, "Bravante, Howell Mountain, "Trio" 2006, it's a beautiful royal blue bottle. You can't miss it."

She enters the living room with 2 bottles in hand. She seems so excited.

When she takes in my bare windows, curtains in my arms, she gasps. "Edward, what have you done?"

"You are going to use my curtains until you can get some of your own." I give her a half smile. It seems to have a small effect on her.

"Noooo, you can't do that. People will see into your apartment." She laughs nervously

"I would rather they see into mine then yours, so don't fight me on this just go with it, okay?" My voice is stern. "I have to grab one last thing and then we can go put these up in your apartment.".

I disappear from her for a brief moment. When I return she has the door open and ready for my full hands to walk through.

"You look happy," she says. "You also look like you're up to something."

I laugh. "I am."

Back at her apartment I put up the curtains, wishing I would have come up with a different idea. Now how am I going to get a glimpse of my _Hot Pants_ in the mornings?

Once again she is able to see right through me. "You look sad, Edward. Is it because your curtains are now cockblocking you?" She laughs at her own humor and I can't help but laugh with her. She is contagious.

Once the last curtain is in place, I turn to face her.

Her eyes light up. "Would you like some wine?" she asks.

The devil in me would like to say, _YES, _but…"As much as I would like to stay, I need to get to bed. Besides, you have a lot to do tomorrow. Will you be stopping by the bar to rehearse?" _Please say, yes._

She looks a bit disappointed. I know I am. "Yep, I have a few things to get together in the morning, but I'll be at the bar about noon." She smiles that sweet, sweet, innocent, fuck me sideways smile.

_Sigh…_

"My office is upstairs, so I'll meet you at the bar at noon to open the doors." I can hardly contain myself.

She walks over to me and, hesitantly, reaches out to wrap her hands around my waist, softly hugging me. I pull her close, taking in her scent.

"Thank you, for everything. The curtains, wine… _Edward_, are you sniffing me again?" Laughter erupts from her tiny frame.

"I can't help it. You smell so damn good, Bella." _Sigh. _"I need to get going before I overstay my welcome. You might kick me out and never let me back in." I take one last loud sniff.

She breaks out in a fit of laughter "You are a mess!" she giggles.

"Bye, Bella, oh and I left something for you." I turn to walk out the door, stopping first to lock the knob behind me.

She catches me and giggles a bit more.

I walk back to my apartment with an extra bounce in my step. I feel happy. I can't remember the last time I was ever this happy. I walk through my door and make my way to the bedroom, kicking off my shoes with haste. I peel off my shirt and toss it into the hamper, replacing my pants with flannel pajamas. I open my side drawer and turn on the walkie-talkie.

**Swan, this is Masen, over.**

If she hasn't found the walkie-talkie, she will now!

**B-four-niner…this is Swan!**

**I see you found my surprise.**

**You are too funny, Mr. Masen. What made you do this?**

**Well, you said you scare easily, so I figured you would like to have a way to get a hold of me if you need to, over.**

I make my way through the kitchen, waiting for her response.

**I do like it…. but, you know what I like more?**

_Holy fuck…tell me! _**Me?**

**Your flannel pajama pants.**

**Why Miss Swan, are you becoming a Peeping Tom?**

**It's not considered peeping if you tell the person!**

I walk over to my window, searching for her in the night. I spot her out on the balcony, the moon glistening off her chocolate brown hair. She looks like an angel in devilish Hot Pants. I could not find the words to describe Bella's splendor.

**Edward, you there? I was just playing with you.**

**She speaks!**

**O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art **

**As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.**

**My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Edward and a Masen?**

**You know you're Shakespeare Miss Swan?**

**Edward, you just recited Act Two, Scene Two, of Romeo and Juliet. Not only is that my most favorite book but my most favorite scene in my most favorite book. Your cool level just took on new heights. **Her smile is so wide the moon dances off the whites of her teeth.

**I'm glad…I like seeing you smile! **

**I like that you like seeing me smile!**

**I have to say goodnight, Miss Swan. **I smile back at her

**Why? **She breathes softly into the walkie.

**Sense you seem to want the truth, and we are friends now, I should tell you. You are making me want to forget about reason and walk back to your apartment and…**_I take a deep breath. _**You are like a force of gravity, one I have never felt before and can't begin to comprehend. So…for now, I reluctantly say goodnight to you and count the hours till I get to see you again. Good Night, Bright Angel**

**Goodnight, Mr. Masen.**

I walk back to my bedroom, high on life.

I pull back my sheets and crawl in feeling the coolness of my vacant bed. I lay there thinking of what it would be like to have Bella share this space. To feel her body curled up against mine.

I fall asleep with Bella on my mind and wake up with her in the same place. I am totally consumed and I hardly know the girl. I wake up before my alarm goes off, roll out of bed slip on my socks, and stand to make my way out of the room when I'm startled by a voice.

**Good morning, Edward!**

I run from my door and throw myself across the bed diving for the walkie-talkie that is sitting on the night stand.

**What are you doing up so early? **I'm out of breath.

**I woke up early. Why?**

**Are you checking on me?**

**Maybe! **She giggles

**I told you we get up at the same time. Did you think I was lying?**

**Nope, I just wanted to see if you kept your walkie-talkie on.**

**I told you I would**

**A girl can check, besides, I have coffee. Would you like some?**

**Mmmm, now you're talkin'.**

**Meet me outside in twenty, and I'll bring the coffee.**

**Will do, Miss Swan.**

**Shower, Mr. Masen.**

**You're a mess!**

**Shower! You now have eighteen minutes!**

**Then stop talking to me. Bye!**

I laugh at her. She is too funny, and she's making me coffee…perfect!

I rush through my shower and get dressed in record time. My phone rings, and I notice it's my Mom calling.

"Hi, Mom," I answer.

"Hi, sweetheart! Do me a favor and stop by the office. I have a few treats for you and the boys." She always has the best baked goods.

"Ok, I'll stop in. See you in a few." I hang up.

Slipping out my front door, I see Bella and Rose waiting by the stairs. Bella is holding two thermal coffee containers. I assume the pink one with polka dots is hers. I walk over and she extends a thermal to me.

"Morning, ladies! Thanks, Bella. Mmm smells good." I take a sip. "What are you both up to today?" I have to keep from staring. Bella looks beautiful first thing in the morning.

Her lips move, and I work hard to concentrate on what is coming out of them. "We have some shopping to do. Then I have a project I need to finish before we meet up with you at the bar."

We make our way down the stairs, stopping in front of the Main Office.

"Why are you stopping here?" Bella looks confused.

"Awww, Lover Boy forgot to pay rent?" Rose laughs out.

Just then Esme opens the door, in her had a platter full of cupcakes and cookies.

"Edward. Oh, hello, Isabella!" My mom looks back and forth between the two of us. She has a motherly grin on her face, one of recognition. "Isabella, is this your friend?" she asks, looking at Rose.

"Bella, you know my mom, Esme, I assume, and this is Rose." Both Bella's and Rose's expressions match…surprise and shock.

"Yes, Esme helped me get into my apartment. I didn't realize you were..is..are his mom." She is nervous all of a sudden.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't worry about it! I don't bite. Edward, please take these to the boys, and do me a favor, please don't pester Emmett. I hate getting his phone calls tattling on you for not giving him any." She loves us more then we deserve sometimes.

"Thanks for the food mom." I smile. "I can't promise I won't pick on Emmett though." I laugh.

"Behave!" She swats my arm. "Isabella, nice to see you again dear, and Rose, very nice to meet you." She winks just as she closes the door behind her.

"Sorry. My mom can be a little over the top."

"I like her."

She sips her coffee, eyes on me. "Well, we'd better get going. Have a good morning and I'll see you in a few hours." She smiles back as she walks away.

Rose looks back. "Lover Boy, will Emmett be with you today?" She is glowing.

"I'll make sure of it, Rose, and thanks for the coffee." I say as they turn to leave.

The day could not drag any slower. I look at the clock every ten minutes. Emmett arrives shortly after eleven and we grab an early lunch to pass the time. I decide to bring some Baja Fresh back for the girls just in case they haven't eaten yet. Come to think of it, I have never seen Bella eat. I will have to check into her eating habits. _Maybe cook for her?_Good idea!

We arrive to find the girls leaning against the doors. Emmett and I exchange a smile and exit the car.

"Hey! Have you seen two hot chicks waiting around? We were supposed to meet them here." Emmett has the worse pick up lines, but the girls seem to laugh with him.

"I brought you some food, just in case you didn't have time to eat." Rose reaches out and takes the bag.

"You rock, Lover Boy! I am starving. This slave driver would not stop to grab me some food."She points in Bella's direction.

Bella shakes her head at Rose and rolls her eyes. "Such a drama queen, Rose."

I lean into Bella, catching her scent in my descent. "Are you hungry, Angel?" I whisper.

Her eyes close for a moment as she takes me in as well.

"Hmm, yessss! I am famished." Her eyes tell me she is referring to something other than food.

My body awakens to her threat. My Balls shoot straight for my knees and my dick crawls to the tip of my jeans sniffing his way out. My voice squeaks out in a fast pace. "I got you a Baja Chicken Burrito. You'd better get that bag away from Rose before she eats it!" I turn away and unlock the door, hiding my arousal. The last time she caught me, she wanted to put a leash on it.

Bella follows close behind.

"Please, sit and eat. I have to get the sound ready for you. Do you have your guitar?"

"Yes my stuff is in Roses car, do you need it?" She stands.

"It's ok. Just give the keys to Emmett, he can make himself useful." Rose tosses the keys at Em.

It takes me about twenty minutes to get everything ready. I make my way out to the front of the house and stop dead in my tracks. _Stunning._ I hear the most beautiful song tinkering out of the piano. I glance around the room to find that Bella and I are alone. _Alone?_

Bella is sitting on the piano bench singing a jazz/blues song so angelic and sensual.

_Like a flower waiting to bloom  
Like a light bulb in a dark room  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come home and turn me on _

I stand in the shadows taking in every word. She is an amazing creature. So talented! I can't help but relish her beauty.  
_  
Like the desert waiting for the rain  
Like a school kid waiting for the spring  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on_

My feet take over, step by slow step, I stroll forward and stop just behind her, reaching around to take the place of her hands, continuing to play this beautiful, Nora Jones, song. She lets me take over, her voice still flowing from her angelic lips.

_My poor heart, it's been so dark since you been gone  
After all, you're the one who turns me off  
You're the only one who can turn me back on_

She stands and allows me to slide onto the bench under her as she adjusts herself onto my lap. I continue to play, and she continues to captivate me with her voice.

_My hi-fi's waiting for a new tune  
The glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes  
_

She swings one leg over mine straddling me, back against the board of the piano. Her last few lines of the song just about make me cream my pants.

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on  
Turn me on_

"You don't have to wait for me, Bella. I'll wait for you." She takes her hand and runs it down the side of my cheek, the electricity causing my hair to stand on end, my pulse matching the beat of her heart.

I reach to take her hand. "May I?" I ask, never once taking my eyes away from her. "I want to try something."

"Please." She whispers.

* * *

**Oh a wise lady told me to leave you wanting more more more! How did I do? Please let me know.......click the button and tell me what ya want?**


	6. Harley

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Wow...Thank you to every one who is supporting my fetish of FF**

**Your feed back has been wonderful, keep it coming.**

**TD lady's OMEC you are flipping awesome! Wednesday A.D.D chat night is da-bomb! SOCO in the hizzy! Oh and no need for threats lady's...Tracy!**

**I always need to give my props to my master editor..RED! You are amazing. Thanks for understanding me. If anyone can see into my mind it's you. You have an amazing talent and I could not pull this off with out you. Hugs and tugs..your angel..with horns.**

**TeamEdward...You bring tears to my eyes...I laugh with you my trucker...Buy stock in Wesson cooking oil! motor boats all around. BabyC....gurgle..gurgle...need I say more?**

**This is rated M for language and Lemons from this point on.....If you are not of age to read close this page.**

* * *

Chapter 6 BPOV

Here I am, left in the bar all alone. Emmett took Rose to who knows were, and Edward is busy setting up the sound.

I walk to the stage eyeing the piano, brushing my hands along its curved, midnight black structure. Pressing one finger to ivory, middle C resonates throughout this quiet room. I smile at the finely tuned piano calling out for me to play.

I take my place, settling on the cool bench. There is something very comforting about a piano. For me, it brings back memories of my mother. I take both hands and run them over the cold keys, introducing my fingers to them, warming them as I go.

Before my eyes a vision of my mom appears. My memory of her is so clear, her flighty, carefree attitude, her brown eyes and bright smile. I grin, allowing my memory to lead me into a particular day, and it feels as if it had just happened the day before…

It was last summer when I went to visit her. I had stayed up late packing, getting everything ready to leave early the next morning. When everything was in order, I walked out with the intention of saying goodnight but got sidetracked by the piano that was begging me to play it. I took my place on the bench for one last round of music.

My mom was stretched out on the couch, tucked cozy under her blanket. She looked up at me with a childlike grin.

"_Bella, will you play Yiruma?" _

I feel the hair rise on my arms as the memory of her voice plays like a favorite record.

"_Ahhh, one of my favorites! Would you like Kiss the Rain or Love Me?" _

Her lips pulled up into a wide smile. _"Kiss the Rain."_

The memory fades, I find myself staring at my fingers that hover over the ivory waiting to be played.

These are _good_ memories. I need to remember that. _Deep Breaths_

I surrender to the keys that beckon me, and allow my fingers to play. They take control, notes flowing and fluttering around the room. I am only able to make it through a few bars before my anxiety announces itself.

I change direction quickly, understanding if I continue down that path my friends may have to wipe my emotional body off the floor. My fingers, which are on auto pilot, change course and lead me into another song, _Turn Me On_, by Nora Jones.

As the notes come together, something ignites deep inside of me. I close my eyes and let the words flow from my lips, setting fire to the atmosphere.

_Like a flower waiting to bloom  
Like a light bulb in a dark room  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come home and turn me on _

Edward's presence is tangible. Though I can't see him, I can feel him watching me, taking in the words of the song I am singing for him. From the corner of my eye I see him emerge from the darkness, stalking closer to me, but I continue without acknowledging him.  
_  
Like the desert waiting for the rain  
Like a school kid waiting for the spring  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on_

He slips behind me, his energy flooding me in kinetic waves. He reaches around to take the place of my hands. _Holy crap he can play?_ I let his hands take over, making love to the keys, as I continue to croon.

_My poor heart, it's been so dark since you been gone  
After all, you're the one who turns me off  
You're the only one who can turn me back on_

I stand and allow him to slide onto the bench under me. I adjust onto his lap.

_My hi-fi's waiting for a new tune  
The glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes  
_

Feeling courageous, I swing one leg over his straddling him, my back resting against the board of the piano, his eyes drinking every word from my lips.

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on  
Turn me on_

"You don't have to wait for me, Bella. I'll wait for you," he murmurs.

I take my hand and run it down the side of his smooth cheek, feeling a surge of electricity pass between us, causing my hair to stand on end. My pulse adjusts itself to the beat of his heart.

Never taking his eyes from mine, he reaches to take my hand from his face. "May I?" His eyes are hungry. "I want to try something."

"Please." I whisper

I hope, beyond heaven, he is preparing to kiss me. I suck in a breath, happy, petrified, all mixed into a dangerous cocktail. I have not been touched or kissed by a man in ages. This is all I want but everything I'm afraid of.

He takes my hand and kisses it sensually, leaving remnants of his lips behind, burning into my skin. I peak at him from beneath my wet lashes. Unable to control my emotions, I feel a tear slip out and trail down my cheek.

He spins us around so his back is to the piano. With me still straddling him, he stands, his hands cupping my ass. I reach up and run my fingers into his messy, soft, sex hair. A groan escapes his chest, sending chills through me.

He carries me to the side of the piano and places me on it, tears continuing to flow down my cheeks. He leans in and kisses one of my tears away.

"I'll wait for you until you are ready," he whispers in my ear. "I don't know what has happened to you Bella, but what ever it is we can work through it together…if you trust me."

"I want to trust you, Edward. I want to trust you so much it hurts." My voice slithers out.

I reach out and slowly pull him close, sliding forward to press myself against him, feeling his warmth surround me.

"You allow me to feel." _Sigh._ "I like the way I feel when I'm around you."

"Bella, I feel the same way about you. Trust that, because I know you can feel it to."

"Kiss me, Edward." More tears well up in my eyes.

He leans into me, pressing his lips soothingly against my cheek. His hands trace a path up my thighs wrapping ever so gently around the small of my back. Small tender kisses trace down my jaw to the edge of my mouth.

The door rattles open and in walks Rose, Alice, and Emmett.

"Just put the drums on the….oh snap!" Rose catches a glimpse of us. "I was bringing in the drums to set up, but we can come back." She grins.

I grin sheepishly. "It's fine Rose, we need to get started anyway."

Edward lets out a soft agonized groan in defeat.

"Save that thought," I whisper.

"I will. We have plenty of time, Bright Angel," he whispers back, melting me from head to toe.

"Help me down?"

He takes a step back and slides me into the small space between him and the piano. The contact with his body makes me light headed with pleasure. His body reacts and I feel him growing beneath me. I look up to find humor written all over his face.

"I know you can feel it to." I give him back the words he gave me.

We laugh together, finding humor in his sudden erection.

"Now what am I suppose to do?" he asks. "You move and my secrets out of the bag."

I give my hips a little back and forth shuffle. "This doesn't help does it?" I grin.

"You are evil. Game is back on, Miss Swan, but I will win this time." He turns and exits stage left so no one can see the stiffy I just gave him.

We finish setting the stage, make plans to meet this time tomorrow to start our run throughs. We have only a few short days to get this together so we need to spend our time wisely. I give Alice and Rose the sheet music for the songs we will be playing. They both seem very ecstatic about my choices.

Alice gives us…correction…she _tells_ us what we will be wearing on Thursday night. After all, she is the expert. I go along with her. She kind of scares me when she talks about clothes, getting all aggressive and shit.

"Rose, you and Emmett are taking care of the lighting correct?" I ask.

"Yeah, I gave him color schemes for the gels I want, other then that I am keeping it simple." She shrugs.

"Well then, we are all set. Now we just need to hammer out the songs and we will be ready." I smile. "See you both tomorrow!"

I look around the bar, searching for Edward, when I hear my phone ring. I glance around looking for where I misplaced it. I follow the sound to the bar top and I am excited to see Edwards name on the caller I.D._ How did he?_

Edward?

Come outside.

What are you up to?

Just follow directions, Bella. I'm waiting for you.

I walk outside and find him leaning against a black Harley motor cycle, helmet in hand.

_No way, that is so fucking hot! _

I make my way to him, anticipation building up inside me.

"Want to go for a ride?" He grins.

"What are you doing?" I laugh "You're up to something, Mr. Masen."

"Yep," he breathes.

"Are you going to telling me where you are taking me? After all, I could have plans." I giggle.

He smiles widely. "I want to take you to one my favorite spots. That is, if you're free tonight."

I beam from ear to ear. My inner child claps and does a happy dance. _I'm going on a motor cycle ride with a guy! Happy dance, happy dance…_

"I'll take that as a yes! Now let's get this on you." I throw my bag across my body and he helps me put on my helmet.

"You look _hot._" He smiles, patting my helmet.

I can't help it, I smile back.

He slides his helmet on and tosses his leg over the bike, kicking back the kick stand. "Hop on, let's blow this joint." He revs the engine…laughing.

I step one foot onto the spoke and toss my leg over the back of the bike. He grabs my hand that is gripping his shoulder and pulls it around his waist. "Hold on Angel."

He takes off, and a surge of adrenalin pumps through my veins. There is something so hot about a man and a bike. I notice we are heading toward the 101 freeway on ramp. I have no clue where we are headed.

We ride the freeway for almost thirty minutes before exiting and traveling through the Palisades. The sight is amazing. Multiple greens are scattered across the canvas before me. The sun starts to set, sending the flattened clouds into fits of pinks and purple, dripping into orange smears across the sky. The weather is a cool seventy two degrees and holding.

If I could dream up the most perfect moment on the most perfect day, this would be it. My arms wrap around Edward, and the sweet smell of hope wraps its arms around me. For the moment, my problems are tucked away, allowing a bit of splendor into my life.

We hit PCH, and the coast is glistening a radiant blue. The salt air fills my lungs, the sky deepening its colors as we ride. _Hope fills me._

We arrive at an open air, beach side, restaurant called Gladstone's Malibu, and pull into the valet parking. I glide my helmet off, my feet taking control as I walk to the large patio overlooking a most spectacular view. The waves crash into the wall built up to the restaurant.

Edward's arms slide around my waist. "Is it ok if I hold you without asking? You don't seem to mind so much."

I look back at him, and I realize he is right. I _don't_ mind. "You don't have to ask, thank you." I motion to the scene before me with my hand. "Edward, this is amazing, I am in awe."

He turns me to face him, my back against the wood railing, his eyes echoing the color of the oceans blues and greens. "I am in awe of you, Bella. I have so much I want to share with you, if you will allow me." He pulls his mouth into that sexy half smile.

"What if…I'm not what or who you think I am, Edward?" I look down at my hands, suddenly unable to look him in the eyes. "What if you learn something about me you don't like or can't handle? What then?"

He takes my hands and I look directly into his eyes. "Have you used these hands to commit murder?"

"No." _Not exactly._

"Are you running from the law? Are you a thief? Were you a prostitute?"

"Ewww! No, no, and _hells_ to the no."

"Then everything else is water under the bridge." He kisses my forehead. "Now let's go eat. I assume you want a patio table so we can watch the sunset." He smiles and my heart gives a tight squeeze.

"How and when did you do this?"

"When you were in your band meeting. I used those hours to set a few things up. Do you like?" He can so tell mama likey. His smile is smug.

"More then you know," I murmur under my breath.

The hostess leads us to a table that sits directly beside the ocean wall, the mist spraying up and settling on my face.

Edward pulls his chair close to my side so we can watch the sun set directly across from us. It feels as if I could reach out and touch the horizon.

"Thank you Edward, this night is perfect." I lean my head on his shoulder.

We order an array of foods, much more than I could ever eat. I think he is trying to plump me up a bit.

The waitress is a bit too flirty with Edward. Although I can't really blame her, he _is_ beautiful. I watch him, but he pays no attention to her, and it makes me smile inside.

Our conversation is light and playful, but I know he is curious about me, and I feel as if he is about to ask questions that may reveal more about me then he maybe ready for, and more then I am willing to give.

I decide to beat him to the punch. "Edward, tell me about your mom and dad." I wonder if there is a story behind this.

"What?" His head snaps up, the vein on the side of his neck pulsing.

"Esme?" I was confused by his panic.

"Oh! Um, well I was adopted by Esme and Carlisle when I was about five years old. He is a lawyer and my mom she takes care of the apartments for me. It gives her something to do, and she can keep an eye on me and the guys." He chuckles eating his food.

"Take care of the apartments for _you_?" What does that mean?

"Oh, well, I kind of own the building."

I choke on my food, coughing and hacking all over the place.

"Shit! Bella, are you ok? You're turning red." He pats my back.

"Sssorry." I take a drink of wine to clear my esophagus. "You _fucking_ own the building?" I don't know if I'm angry or surprised.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He smiles trying to calm the air.

"No, I wasn't expecting that at all!" I am still a little winded and taken aback.

"I inherited a large sum of money after my parents' deaths." I feel his energy pull away slightly at the word parents.

"Well, then I guess we're in the same boat." My breathing starts to shorten into small gasp.

"Do you want to tell me about that?" He asks delicately.

I start to gasp out loud, sounding as if I am having an asthma attack.

"Breathe, Bella. It's ok, just breathe." His hand works circles on my back, and I calm almost instantly.

"Everything you're feeling is normal. I'm assuming your loss is recent. Mine was years ago." He looks away.

"One year." That is all I could relinquish. My body pushes out a violent shiver shaking the table.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Don't apologize. Tell me about it when you're ready, I can wait." He slips his arm around me, pulling me close.

"There is more Edward, so much more, but I'm just not strong enough to talk about it yet." The words fall from my lips in a winded murmur.

"In due time, my bright angel, in due time."

I purse my lips, angry with myself. I have built a wall up so high and long, it makes the Great Wall of China look like a row of Lego's.

"What's your favorite color?" he spurts

I know he is diverting me from the painful memories that are pushing in between us, threatening to ruin our pleasant evening. I welcome the distraction.

"Purple," I reply.

"Favorite food?"

"Mexican and seafood."

"Cream, sugar, or both?"

"Both."

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"One." I sneak a peek at him, but his face is smooth, unreadable, as he moves on with the questioning.

"Favorite movie?"

"Pretty Woman and Casper." Oh…"Don't say a word." I laugh. "Ok, ok. My turn, Mr. Masen! Same questions." I clear my throat. "Favorite color?"

"Black."

"Favorite food?"

"Seafood."

"Cream, sugar or both?"

"Both."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"None."

_Huh? What? Did he just say NONE? _

"Favorite movie?"

"Tomb Stone, wait…My Cousin Vinny."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I can't let that one slide. None? Really?" I look at him a bit wary of his "none" answer.

"That's right…none, nada, yenta." He shakes his head.

"Do you care to elaborate?" I push just a bit to see what I can get away with.

"Nope." He leans away.

"Fair enough." I lean towards him. "I'll wait for you," I murmur.

His body relaxes.

I remember back to the last time I was out with a man. _Jake!_

_Lets not and say we did!_

_Got it!_

I look around taking in the romantic view, so beautiful, special.

_For some one who has never had a girlfriend, he sure knows what he is doing. I'd better check that fact out. _

_Are you saying you don't trust him?_

_No, I trust him!_

_Then shut up!_

You two are wearing me out. Keep it down to a minimum.

"No one has ever done anything like this for me." My grin is so big it's starting to make my cheeks hurt. "Have I thanked you tonight?"

"Yes, you have, and your welcome…ten-fold." His smile is soft and luring.

The waitress comes back with the check. Y_ay! Now go away! _Edward put cash in the book. I try to take a peek but he snaps it shut before I'm able to see a number.

"Are you ready to head out?"

"Sure." I smile.

He grabs my chair and pulls it out for me like a gentleman, I stand and his fingers meet mine. We walk hand in hand to the valet, my mind blank, carefree, high on life. I am giddy with excitement at the thought of riding the bike again.

_To wrap my cooter around him! _He's like my very own Maverick, all mysterious and shit, with this hot as hell, fuck-me-over-the-handle-bars bike. Just the thought makes me smile from ear to ear.

"You look so happy, Bella. I like seeing you this way. You've done a one eighty in the last forty eight hours."

_Nice…you're thinking of sex while he is trying to be sweet!_

He hands the attendant the ticket, one hand still intertwined with mine, so I maneuver my body in front of him, leaning my back against his warm chest. He warps his arms around my body in a natural reflex, like we've been doing this for years. His chin rests softly against the side of my head.

_I'm sure he's smelling you!_

"It because of you…that I'm happy I mean," I whisper.

The attendant arrives in no time at all. Edward tips him then grabs my helmet and straps me in. He grabs the handle with one hand and tosses his leg over the bike, rocking the weight to the opposite side, thrusting the kickstand up.

It hits me,_BAM,_ like a fucking truck! _Stupid ass, haven't you figured it out yet? God, you are so fucking slow! Short bus slow!_

I gasp, "It because of you…you're the difference." I speak softly, for his ears only.

I see him glance around to make sure no one is staring.

_Um...I don't know if you know this, but you are speaking to yourself…OUT LOUD!_

I look down, pensive. "Why? What makes you different from anyone else?" He can touch me, but no other man can. Why _him_?

"I haven't let anyone near me in years._"_ I try to shake it off.

I know he hears me working through this. He smiles at me.

"Your chariot, my lady." He reaches out his hand for mine, his smile meets his eyes.

I place my hand in his to steady myself as I climb onto the back of the bike, sliding my hands down and around his strong muscular waist.

We ride in silence, the moon radiating off every surface. I'm experiencing the world through different eyes tonight.

Arriving back at the apartment, he pulls into the under garage, next to a sweet ass Porsche. For a split second I wonder if it is his car. _Nooo…_

We make our way to the stairs, walking hand and hand, stopping at the top.

"Thank you Edward, for a beautiful night." I push the air with my foot.

"It was my pleasure. Will I see you tomorrow?" he asks. Keeping his hands in mine, he pulls them around my waist, his warm body pressing against mine.

"Why, yes, Mr. Masen. I will see you at work tomorrow." I fight against a smile of my own.

"I will be counting the hours." He leans in and softly brushes his lips against my hair.

"Good night, Bella angel." He turns, leaving me standing alone.

"Good night, Romeo." My voice quivers. I make my way to my apartment feeling happy, yet sad that he did not kiss me.

"_I'll wait for you." That's what he'd said. He's waiting for you, you idiot! Turn around and go back! STOP!_

No need to yell! Shit!

I stand with my hand on my door knob, frozen in time while my subconscious works this out. Before my subconscious can get another word in, I turn and sprint down the path, past the stairs, to Edward's apartment. I stop in front of his door, my blood pumping through my body in double time.

Am I doing the right thing?

_Yes!_

What if he doesn't want me?

_Bull shit…cop out! Just do it!_

I stand at his door shaking with anticipation.

_Will you fucking knock on the door BEFORE I START SCREAMING!_

I take two deep breaths to calm myself before my hand taps on the door lightly.

_Chicken!_

Oh, for the love of god, shut up!

The door opens, and his glorious body stands before me.

A slow grin spreads across his face. "What took you so long?"

* * *

**Please please push the review button and tell me your kind thoughts....It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside like my SOCO does :)**

**I am pimping another story.....It's such a fun "banter" story...I plead the fifth...by TeamEdward..she is on my fav. that is listed on my profile. As always you can check out the cool shit I have posted that covers each chapter....Edwards motor bike is listed along with a few other things...I have also posted the song that Bella sings in chapters 5 and 6....**

**Now go to review....**


	7. Figure Eight

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Always MAJOR props to Red...thank you cupcake for living in my warped head a few times a week and getting my insanity. You are two licks from the center of my tootsie pop! lol**

**TeamEdwardAlways....I tossed a funny in for you :) find the hidden treasure baby! **

**BabyC....so proud of you staring your own FF...And all my Sisters on TD you make me so happy. TY for the support day in and day out.**

**If you are NOT of age do not read this...Rated MA**

* * *

I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

John (Sexy) Mayer

*EPOV*

I give myself props for the spontaneous purchase of the Harley. This was my best idea yet and the most expensive thing I have ever done...for a girl.

I'm sure Bella will find out about my purchase through Emmett. Being that I didn't have the bike as of noon today. He will freak when he sees the bike and, man-o-man, when he finds out I bought it to have Bella's arms around me and feel her warmth pressed against my back.

_You are screwed!_

Whatever! So, I'm a fucking guy who has fucking needs! Well, needs for Bella. I like warm tutus, and if that's a crime, I'm _guilty, _cuff me and through my ass in jail!

I pull the Harley into the parking garage, savoring the last moments with Bella's arms around me, before unloading next to my car. I'll need to block off this spot for my bike…_our bike_. A smile forms across my face at my correction.

I take her hand without asking, feeling an open invitation to do so. We walk up the stairs and I pause at the top, in the center of the walk, halfway between our two apartments. I want more then anything to take her face in my hands and kiss her velvet lips, to caress her mouth with my tongue. But, as I promised, I will wait for her.

_After her little dick arousing stunt this morning, you better fucking make her beg!_

_Fight fire with fire?_

_Yes! _

"Thank you, Edward, for a beautiful night." She takes her lower lip between her teeth.

So cute…_hold it together Masen!_

"It was all my pleasure. Will I see you tomorrow?"

I take our laced hands and wrap my arms around her without letting them go, her arms tucked behind her back, conceding to my foremost behavior.

"Why yes, Mr. Masen, I will see you at work tomorrow." Her eyes are bright and begging.

I press my body against hers, feeling every curve of her diminutive structure. My dick aches to get into her garden. _You are not going to fuck her. _I refocus my thoughts, pulling myself out of the gutter. Bella is eyeing me, waiting for me to speak. I was so lost in my fantasy of her I forgot what the hell I asked her. My brain jumped ship, still picking dizzies in left field.

I pause for a second, trying bring myself back to reality. _O__h, work, right!_

"I will be counting the hours till I see you again." I lean down, softly brushing my lips against her hair. "Good night, Bella angel." I turn and walk away.

_Wait for it…do not turn around_. _So what if she is amazingly beautiful and you just left her standing, waiting, wanting your lips…_

"Good night Romeo." I hear her call.

My dick twitches at the sound of her sweet voice. I am so fucking hard I can barely see straight, much less walk. I have to concentrate on each step, willing myself to the door.

_You better hope this fucking works…or I'm staying hard for a week! _

_Calm down. She has to think this through. This has to be _her_ decision. _

I turn to unlock my door, stealing a glance in her direction. She is walking slowly, no doubt contemplating why the fuck I was such a pussy. Shit! I didn't think this through, what if she thinks I didn't want to kiss her? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I enter my apartment, wanting so badly to run back and take her in my arms, but I know she needs to figure this out for herself. If I could only read her mind, know what she's thinking, maybe I could help her. I kick off my shoes and walk to my bedroom changing with rush, wanting to find the walkie-talkie to wish her one last goodnight, maybe even whack off to the sound of her voice…_she would never know_. I pull on my flannel pajama pants and head for the bathroom. I'm about to step through the doorway when I hear two soft nocks on my door.

_Bella?_

I take off like a bat out of hell, stumbling around shit and sliding across the wooden floor, half naked and full of bliss.

I take the knob in my hand prepared to tear the door off its hinge just to see her. I take one deep breath to compose myself before opening the door. She stands there, looking helpless, slightly scared, and needy. There are questions in her eyes, so I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"What tookyou so long?" My eyes search for her resolve.

She walks through the door slowly, her eyes never leaving mine. I can sense her curiosity and her desire. My breath halts; I feel my heart working over time, and the room's energy changes in motion with Bella's entrance.

"Were you waiting for me?" She asks, heavy and breathless.

I examine her calculating movements. She seems to be setting the pace, slow and deliberate.

"Counting the minutes…" I smile.

I take her hand and pull her to me as she kicks the door closed. She wraps her arms around my neck, pushing her succulent body against mine. I feel her hips brush against my flannel pants creating friction that arouses my dick even more, if that's even possible. I close my eyes for a second hoping to savor the moment, store it to memory. Her scent is intoxicating. A low growl escapes my chest, egging her to carry on. I stand still, holding her close, taking her in with every inhalation. She continues to rock her hips back and forth, skimming my lumber.

My lack of movement seems to sexually stimulate her. Just the thought of Bella being aroused by me sends thunderous shivers throughout my body, turning me on. I feel her unfold, piece by piece, bit by bit. Oh, how I have wanted this girl, imagined what she would feel like…multiple times a day. The very moment I laid eyes on her "hot pants", I wanted inside her sunshine.

Bella soft…Bella hard…Bella moist…Oh Bella!

She drives her fingers into my hair. Her tongue moves slowly over and around her lips, flicking its way back into her mouth.

I hold my ground. She will not break me! I clench my jaw and hold on to her shirt, gripping on for dear life.

Her eyes are full of lustful fire, daring me. I resist her gravitational pull for what may have been a split second.

"You win, Edward…. kiss me." She breathes.

That is all I needed to hear. I could no longer resist the girl standing before me. My lips collide with hers. Our bodies shake in unison from the pleasure of our contact. Her soft, warm, delicious lips ignite a desire that has been buried inside me.

I glide my tongue into the slit of her mouth, she opens readily. Her warm juices flow mixing with my own. She is so soft and tender in her movements. She fits perfectly in my mouth.

I run my hands down her back, lifting her shirt just enough to feel her smooth skin under my fingers. She lets out a soft, satisfying whimper. I move one hand towards the smooth curve of her ass gripping it just under the perfectly rounded bump.

_Holy shit! Fuck, she feels good._

She rakes one leg up my side hooking it around my hip. I grab underneath her lifting gently, giving her the leverage she's searching for, and pull her up and around my torso. Her legs wrap with force around my body while our mouths continue moving together at a soft, needy pace. She gasps, pulling her upper lip away to breathe as I hold onto the bottom sucking lightly as she pulls away, her head falling back.

"Are you alright?" I ask breathlessly.

"Yes," she hisses. "Don't let go."

She gently presses her mouth to mine, this time not so urgent. I feel the earth moving through my hands as I hold her close, the power of our bodies as the energy ignites between us. My mind becomes hazy; I'm losing my inhibition, throwing caution to the wind. I pull away slowly, kissing her a few more times, my lips already missing the contact.

We are both breathless, fighting for air. I delve into her eyes, trying to understand the complexity which is her. Within their depths I can see pain, but in a flash, as her hands run into my hair, weaving their way up my head, her eyes change. A sudden surge of hunger shoots through me as her pain is covered by a thunderous cloud of need and desire, and I can't fight it.

"I have never wanted anyone like I want you right now." I squeeze her a bit tighter, feeling her warmth embrace me.

She grinds her hips very slowly, pressing the seam of her jeans into my cock. I press my hips forward, pulling her into me to create more friction, my eyes compress. I inhale her scent, tasting the waves of her passion.

"I want you too. I need you." She tightens her legs around me.

I carry her to the bedroom kissing every part of her exposed skin that my lips and tongue can find, making her quiver. She squeezes her legs and wraps her arms a bit tighter around me, tracing her tongue around my ear, biting, tugging gently on my lobe. "Don't pull on my G spot unless you intend to…" she tugs and bites down harder.

"Fuck, Bella!" I hiss.

My steps become hurried with excitement. I am a bit nervous; I have not entertained the idea of a girl in my bed in a very long time. The need I have for Bella is new to me. It's not just a sexual, but one of healing, craving, new and unintended, like my world has suddenly been woven together with hers.

"Did I do something wrong?" A devious smile spreads across her angelic face. She slides down my body placing her feet on the floor as we enter my room.

"May I freshen up?" She asks.

"Right behind that door." I gesture toward the bathroom.

She disappears behind the door, and I quickly move about the room to set the mood, pulling back the covers, dimming the lights and turning on a bit of music. She seems to like chill music so I choose John Mayer, _Continuum_.

I hear the door open, the light flicking off, and I turn to her. She is standing in the doorway wearing black lace peek-a-boo panties with matching bra. The sight of her pulls me out of my internal darkness and into the sun.

"Breathtaking," I whisper.

A smile forms across her face as she moves toward the bed. She confidently walks around to stand in front of me. I realize I have made no gesture or movement. I am in awe. The sight of her at this very moment has taken my breath away and about brought me to my knees.

I grab her and, with a playful tickle, I toss her on the bed. She giggles like a school girl_…a naked school girl! _I stand over her taking in the stunning sight before me. My eyes so hot, burning wild with the craving to have her, to touch her, to be in her, I'm sure to set her ablaze. My jaw is mechanically pulsing as I make my way onto the bed, kneeling beside her.

"Bella you are so beautiful," I murmur. With her hands she bashfully covers her face at my words. "Don't ever hide yourself from me. You may not be aware of your sexual appeal, Miss Swan, but I am. You are beyond exquisite and should never be ashamed of that."

She moves her hands, and her eyes glisten at my words.

I move slowly over her, steady, not breathing. Inside I'm screaming, _I have to have you_! As I look down on her, I feel an abrupt change in the room. Something dark, a sick feeling, washes over me. Bella's eyes change, and the hint of pain I'd noticed earlier is present once again. I realize the dark feeling is coming from her.

Her breath halts, her eyes grow wide and wild, the pain coming full force. She starts shaking hysterically, moving her head back and forth like she is fucking possessed. Her eyes roll back, her hands ball up into fists at her sides, and her body stiffens into a straight line, letting out the most piercing, blood curdling, scream.

"NOOOOOO!"

"What the fuck! Bella, are you alright?" I jump off of her backing up to give her room.

She continues to scream. "GET AWAY! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE, NO!"

I panic, not sure what to do. "Bella, please, I'm so sorry. What did I do?" I'm so fucking scared I feel tears filling my eyes.

She is lying there, half naked, flailing about, screaming, panting and screaming some more. Then she yells something that punches me right in the gut, cuts me to the core.

"GET OFF ME! PLEASE, DON'T!" She curls up in a ball shivering and sobbing.

"Bella, please. What can I do? Hun, please tell me. Whatever you want."

I reach over to stroke her arm. She cringes at my touch, jerking away from me, making me feel disgusted with myself as if I am responsible for hurting her.

"I'm sssorry. Edward. I'm…I didn't think this through, I'm…so sssorry," she murmurs through her sobs.

I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I walk slowly out of the room, afraid to leave her, but not sure what options I have at this moment. As I walk through the door, I steal a backward glance at her shivering body curled up tightly in the center of my bed. Not conscious of what I am doing, my feet take me to the back of the couch where I grab the afghan to put over her.

My mind is a million miles away. Why? What made her freak? Was it something I did?

A quick rapping sound pulls me out of my reverie. Is that a knock? I turn and stare at the door, unsure of what to do. I am so distracted I don't even realize what I'm suppose to do when that happens. The knock gets louder followed by a voice yelling. I unconsciously walk over and open the door.

"Edward? What happened?"

Unfocused I stare directly through Alice, shaking my head back and forth.

"Edward, snap out of it! Where is she?"

I point to the room, still unable to speak.

She moves closer to me. "I need you to focus Edward. Bella needs you right now." Her hands rest on both of my cheeks.

"Alice?" I call out in question, finally realizing she's here, talking to me.

"I'm here." She gives my face a sharp, quick slap.

"Ow! Shit, Alice!" I blink a few times, my brain struggling to fire the pistons. "Fuck!" I call out turning my head towards my room. "Bella?" I take off in a hurry.

I'm such a fucking idiot. So stuck in my own head wondering what I did wrong, I forgot about what Bella might need from me.

She is still curled in a ball as I fly into the room. "Bella, it's me, Edward. Alice is here with me, she came to check on you." I give Alice a nod to try.

Bella's body stiffens as Alice approaches her.

Alice stops and turns to me. "Call Emmett, Rose is over there. We may need her help."

As long as I have known Alice I have never seen her so taken. She has never been one to shy away from people. It's like she can see into them, she knows if they are good souls. I guess Bella has worked her magic on all of us.

Alice also has this strange way of knowing things. Like tonight she knew something was wrong without being told and right now I'm thankful for her.

I pick up my phone and dial, waiting for Emmett to answer.

"What?"

"Hey, Emmett, sorry man for calling so late, is Rose with you?"

"Yeah, why?" His voice is protective.

"Dude, this is not the time to be a prick, let me fucking talk to her. It's about Bella."

I hear him explain to Rose as he hands her the phone.

"Edward? What's going on?" Rose sounds a bit panicky.

"Rose, Alice wants you to come over here. I think Bella…" I take a deep breath. "I don't know…Rose, something is wrong with her." I can't even begin to describe what I just went through with her.

"We are on our way."

I walk to the door and make my way outside to meet them, and maybe try to fill Rose in on what went down. I'm hoping Alice has made some progress with Bella. I know deep down this has nothing to do with me, but I can't help but feel responsible. Her words keep playing over and over in my head like a broken record. _"Get off me! Get away! Please, don't!"_ I hadn't even touched her. I must have missed something…but what? Nothing clued me in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary or wrong. Actually, everything seemed to be right!

I see Rose making her way toward my apartment followed by Emmett and Jasper. When she reaches me, I can see the worry on her face.

"Sorry, Rose. I don't know what happened, she just wigged out, started screaming." I'm searching for something, anything from her.

"Edward, don't beat your self up. I can see you think what ever happened in there was your fault, but trust me I know this…whatever it is…has _nothing_ to do with you." She pats my back. "Stay out here, I'll come get you when she's ready. Oh, and Edward," she looks back at me. "There is a lot you don't know about her, she needs to be handled with care, she's fragile, catch my drift?" Leaving me with that to think about, she walks away.

Emmett and Jasper remain outside with me. I really don't know what to make of all these broken pieces of information.

"You ok man?" Emmett asks.

"I'm not sure, just trying to make sense of things. I don't know what the hell happened in there, but shit, it fucking scared the hell out of me!"

I give them both a play by play of the events. How it went from the most sensual night to hell in a hand basket in one swift move. How being with her, kissing her, feeling her sweet skin was so amazing, and then bam! _Chaos!_

"Her screaming was heart wrenching. It brings back memories of…Tanya." I instantly feel sick.

Running into the apartment, straight for the bathroom, my stomach expels my nerves and thoughts of the past. This can't be happening……

"Edward, can I come in, man?"

"S'okay, Jazz. I'm fine."

I hear the door open.

"You need anything?" he asks.

I stand. "Na, nerves just got the better of me." I grab my tooth brush. "Jazz, she scared me, really fucking scared me."

I quickly brush my teeth, to freshen my breath.

He leans against the door. "You like her don't you?"

I nod my head. I do like her, really like her. She makes me feel good.

"I've never seen you this way." He glances at me. "You haven't been with anyone since Ta…" He trails off, possibly due to the expression on my face. "I know you don't want to hash this out right now, but, you've just started to come around, open up to all of us again. I just want to make sure you're doing okay. From the way Alice makes it sound, you're going to have a lot of crap to peel away, both of you. You are not going to be able to be with her without opening up yourself."

I rinse and spit, putting my toothbrush away. "I haven't really thought that far ahead. I like her Jazz, I'm sure of that. She makes me feel different, good. I don't know how this is going to work out, but what I do know is I don't want to lose her."

"Alice has a feeling about you two. She even dreams about it. Infinity is what she calls it. Your life and hers mangled, intertwined to form a figure eight. I'm not sure what it means, but if Bella has gone through anything close to what you have gone through, well…you'll need to be careful with each other and it's not going to be easy."

I nod my head, acknowledging his words as true. We walk out of the bathroom and I see Alice and Rose waiting for me.

"Is she doing okay? Does she want to see me?"

Rose answers. "Yeah she is waiting for you. Edward, she is really embarrassed and, do me a favor, if she decides to let you in on what happened to her, please, _please_ keep an open mind and don't overreact." I barely hear the last of her words as I walk towards my room.

I knock. "Bella, can I come in?" I slightly open the door peeking into the room.

She is sitting in the middle of my bed, legs crossed, with one of my t-shirts on. She looks like hell, beautiful hell.

"Please, come in. I'm so, so, so, sorry, Edward. I feel so humiliated. I can't believe that I reacted like that."

I hold up a hand to silence her. "Can I come over and sit with you for a moment? I mean, if you're ok with that. Are you okay with me doing that?" My voice is unsure and jittery.

"Come, sit." She pats the bed next to her. "I need to clarify something. What I did, how I reacted has _nothing_ to do with you. It is all me." She takes a deep breath, looking a little shaky.

I sit down next to her and she reaches a hand out to me, sitting up on her knees. I slowly take it. It's her way of asking me if I'm okay, if it's okay for her to approach me. I tug on her hand and give her a reassuring smile. She closes the distance between us, crawling into my lap. I wrap my arms around her. She feels amazing in my arms.

"This feels nice. I need this." She sighs. "Edward, I need to tell you something."

"Bella, you don't have to, I mean…if you can't." _I want you to_.

"A year ago I was attacked." She expands her chest taking in a large shuddered breath. "I was hurt very badly, beaten within inches of my life." She whimpers.

I close my eyes, the pain of my past twisting with hers, mirrored, and tangled. _Figure eight? Infinity?_

"Were you…." My breaths cease, waiting for her to let me off the hook…_please let me off the hook._

"I was found completely naked, but I was told I was not raped." Her arms came up and around my neck.

"Thank God!" I squeezed her tight.

"I think that is why I freaked. When you hovered above me, you weren't…you! I saw him, a glimpse of my blurred vision from that night. I'm so sorry." She tightens her grip.

Her body is trembling, so fragile, I want to spend my life protecting her.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Angel."

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Can I stay with you, _please_," she whispers.

I hesitate for a moment, wondering if this is a good idea, but the truth is, I'm not sure I want to let her go tonight.

"Is that what you want?"

"Very much. I want to be close to you."

I can't turn her away. Not tonight, _not ever! _

"I need to go make sure everything is locked." I kiss her carefully on her forehead. "Do you want anything while I'm up, something to drink?" I smile.

"Maybe some water," she says.

I walk around my apartment, making sure we are secure. The guys locked the front door after leaving, thankfully. I don't know how to process the information Bella just unloaded on me and, quite frankly, I would like to set that aside for now. I just want to wrap my arms around her, to make her feel as safe as I can.

I bring her a small glass of water and some Advil just incase she has a headache.

She looks so beautiful tucked under my covers. I walk around the bed and crawl in slowly. Before I can fully get in she is reaching for me, wrapping her soft limbs around me.

"Bella, I'm not sure that is the best idea." I groan.

"Why?" She whispers against my ear.

Oh for the love of…..

"Because, you are in your peek-a-boo panties covered only in my shirt, _my shirt_, and don't think that I don't know you are also sporting no bra. Look, I'm a man, and the last thing I want to do is get an embarrassing erection after all the shit we have gone through tonight."

She shoves her hand over my mouth. "Shut up and listen Edward," she whispers against my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

That did it! _Shit! Great, nice timing._

"I know why I reacted the way I did. I also know how to avoid it. I want to be close to you and I know you won't touch me tonight, even if I want you to. So your hard on is not going to embarrass me any. As a matter of fact, it makes me happy knowing I turn you on. Please, _please_ don't push me away. I need you tonight."

This is going to be a long fucking night!

"I'm glad I make you happy, but if you don't stop whispering in my ear you're going to wake up to me humping the night stand in frustration." I laugh.

She starts giggling, such a pleasant sound.

"Good night, Bella angel," I whisper.

"Night, Romeo." She smiles lying across my chest.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Bella gives a little in this chapter. More then even I expected...So now you have a very very small glance into her past...With a lot more to come.**

**See the big button that has the word Review on it? Good, push it and let me know what you think. xoxoxo TTFN **


	8. Live at McCarty's

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Red ILY mama! This was a difficult chapter for me and for my rock star beta Red....She took her time helping me work through Bella's blabbering. So hats off to you, my luv.**

**Team...I have a few haha's in here. lol **

**I have to say TY to all the TD sisters that have been sending me the most wonderful reviews..you make me feel all warm and fuzzzzzy inside. It means so much...keeps me going.**

**I"ll have the songs and Outfits for the girls up on my profile....Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**~*BPOV*~**

I have never had a full out-of-body experience, but that is exactly what I am having at this moment. My deserted body is lying in the center of Edwards's bed shaking and sobbing. My subconscious must be protecting me by momentarily forcing me out of my own mind.

I hear a voice and, though I know it's near, it sounds so far away, like I'm stuck in a tunnel.

"Call Emmett, Rose is over there. We may need her help."

_Alice? I'm here Alice. I'm ok. _It takes me a moment before I realize the words never left my mouth. My subconscious was speaking.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you alright?" she asks.

All I can do is move my head up and down. _You're safe here. Nothing is going to hurt you._

I feel her move softly on the bed next to me. "Can I do anything for you?"

I will my mouth to move, and this time it complies. "Edward?" I breathe.

"He is okay, worried about you. You gave him quit a scare." She speaks softly and deliberate.

I try to sit up, my body fighting against my movements, but I'm able to force my limbs to comply until I am upright.

I blink away my tears, trying to clear my vision, and as soon as I see Alice's concerned countenance the flood gates open. "I don't know what to say. I am so ashamed Alice. How could I…" the tears fill my eyes once more.

Rose walks in the door moving quickly to my side. "Bella?" she whispers.

I pause, looking back and forth between them. Not sure of what to say, I try to gather my thoughts. "How could I be so stupid? I had no clue this could…" My words fade and are replaced with tiny sobs. I stare at my hands, internally praying for the strength to get through this without hurting everyone around me.

Rose wraps her arm around my shoulder. "Tell us what happened."

I take a deep breath and wipe my tears, composing myself before beginning. "It was so beautiful…Edward, me, tonight." I shake my head. "It was so passionate. I was in a state of bliss. I wanted him more than I have ever wanted anyone, then all of a sudden…I don't know, I just lost it. Edward was no longer…Edward. He morphed into a blurred vision of my attacker." I hear both of them gasp. "I felt like I was fighting for my life all over again. I didn't realize what was happening until Edward's voice broke through the delusion. I fucked this up royally." I collapse in Rose's arms. "I'm so ashamed. I need to see him, to talk to him." My heart picks up speed. "I need Edward."

I feel frantic. I need him to understand, but I'm worried he will have nothing to do with me once he finds out I'm so fucked up in the head. Why would anyone want me?

"We'll get him for you," Alice whispers, "stay calm."

"Are you sure you're okay…with telling him?" Rose asks.

Rose's face shows signs of confliction. There is something hidden behind her eyes, digging, trying to claw its way out.

"I'm fine, Rose. I want to tell him. He has the right to know." The storm in her eyes calms, the conflict disappearing almost instantly. "Thank you for coming to rescue me. I need you both, more then you know." I glance back and forth between Rose and Alice. "Still three peas in a pod?" I ask.

"Of course, always, Bella," Alice chimes in.

They both stand and look at me for a moment. I feel like an artifact on display at a museum. I look away from their gazes, focusing on my hands.

"I'll send Edward in for you," Rose says as they both leave the room.

My gaze shifts from my hands to take inventory of my state. I'm a hot damn mess! I realize I'm still half naked so I go in search of a t-shirt. Rummaging through Edward's drawers, I find a shirt that says MASEN #17. I'll have to remember to ask him about his baseball playing days. I walk to the mirror and look at my tear stained face. With the back of my hand, I wipe away the messy streaks and pull his shirt on, smelling his scent as the cloth passes over me. I remove my bra to get a little more comfortable and crawl back onto the center of the bed.

A soft knock makes my stomach twist.

"Bella, can I come in?" He peeks in seeming a little hesitant.

"Please, come in. I'm so, so, so, sorry, Edward. I feel humiliated. I can't believe I reacted like that." I take a deep breath, ashamed beyond belief.

He holds up a hand to speak. "Can I come over and sit with you for a moment? I mean, if you're ok with that. Are you okay with me doing that?"

I feel so bad that he has to ask. Of course I want him to sit with me. "Come…sit." I pat the bed giving him a tiny smile. With bated breath, I try to explain. "I need to clarify something. What I did, how I reacted has _nothing_ to do with you. It is _all me_."

With slow, deliberate movements he crosses the room and sits on the bed. Sitting up on my knees, I offer my hand to him. I want him to feel comfortable with me. This is my way of telling him I'm okay...with him. He takes my hand slowly tugging me to him with a reassuring smile. I close the awkward distance between us by crawling into his lap. He wraps his strong arms around me, and the contact calms me at once.

"This feels nice. I need this," I say in a sighed whisper. "Edward, I need to tell you something."

"Bella, you don't have to. I mean…if you can't."

_I can. I can do this for you. I need you to understand!_

"A year ago I was attacked," I squeeze out my words in shuddered breaths. "I was hurt very badly, beaten within inches of my life." I close my eyes, briefly recalling the pain of the torture. I feel his body tighten beneath me.

"Were you….?" He catches his breath.

"I was found completely naked, but I was told I was not raped."

I can't control my need for him. I turn and slide my arms around his neck. _Safe…_

"Thank God!" His grip tightens around me.

"I think that is why I freaked. When you hovered above me, you weren't…you! I saw him, a glimpse of my blurred vision from that night. I'm so sorry." My body trembles at the memory.

He begins to make small soothing cycles down my back, calming the tremble, and I realize how much I need him. Leaving his arms would cause me tremendous pain.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Angel."

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Can I stay with you, _please_," I whisper.

_Please say yes…please say yes…please say yes…_

I feel his indecision and understand why he is so hesitant but…. _I need to be near him._

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, very much. I want to be close to you." _And touch you, and feel you close to me…_

"I need to go make sure everything is locked." He presses his lips to my head. "Do you want anything while I'm up…something to drink?"

"Maybe some water," I smile.

There is something calming about Edward and yet so intense. It isn't until he leaves the room that I felt the anxiety seep back into my blood stream. I move myself under the covers, hoping he will return before it consumes me.

He brings me a small glass of water and some Advil. I'm glad, because my head has been pounding. I take what he hands me, feeling his gaze as he walks around the bed to settle in for the night. Once under the covers, I quickly move to his side and wrap my legs around his. I can't help wanting him in every way, shape, and form. For now I'll settle for snuggling as close to him as possible. I relax my head next to his neck resting it on his pillow.

"Bella, I'm not sure this is the best idea," he groans.

"Why?" I whisper in his ear.

His body stiffens, straight as a statue. I pull my body up, resting my head on my hand to focus on his face.

"Because, you are in your peek-a-boo panties, covered only in my shirt, _my shirt_, and don't think I don't know you are also sporting no bra. Look, I'm a man, and the last thing I want to do is get an embarrassing erection after all the shit we have gone through tonight."

I put my hand over his mouth to silence him. "Shut up and listen, Edward," I whisper against his ear, on purpose.

I feel him growing against my leg, and I smile inwardly at my ability to turn this beautiful man on, so I continue to whisper.

"I know why I reacted the way I did. I also know how to avoid it. I want to be close to you and I know you won't touch me tonight, even if I want you to. So your hard on is not going to embarrass me at all. As a matter of fact, it makes me happy knowing I turn you on. Please, _please_ don't push me away. I need you tonight."

I feel him relax a bit.

"I'm glad I make you happy, but if you don't stop whispering in my ear you're going to wake up to me humping the night stand in frustration." He chuckles.

I start giggling uncontrollably. The thought of him humping the night stand is too funny.

He leans into me, wrapping me tight "Good night, Bella angel."

"Night, Romeo." I smile, relaxing my body across his chest.

~ * ~

_Pain scorching my right side brings me into consciousness, and I find myself disoriented. My head feels heavy, as if I've been drugged. Unaware of my surroundings, I focus on the large lights above me, smearing through the sky as I rock my head about. There shouldn't be lights on the beach, I wonder where I am. In an instant I feel sick, my stomach ready to expel its contents. I let the weight of my head drop to the side as I throw up, acid, bile eject in waves down the side of my face. I feel it trickle into my ear. I try to reach up to wipe my face but I'm unable to move my arms._

_The feeling that I'm no longer alone surfaces, causing panic to bubble up inside of me. A dark figure emerges, blocking the lights from my view. Through the haze in my eyes I struggle to focus and find the figure is that of a man hovering over me. When my vision clears a bit I can make out something long and very thin in his hand as he waves it around my face._

"_Look who is waking up." He leans close to my ear. "If you so much as whimper, I'll cut your throat just enough to sever your voice box. You'll bleed out a slow and painful death…you got me?" His hot breath smells of alcohol._

_I nod my head so he knows I understand. I watch the shiny object move closer to me. He presses it to the side of my neck, causing a shiver to run through me at its cool touch. He runs it down the middle of chest slowly, the cool changing to splitting pain as he rakes it down my side. I call out in pain._

"_I warned you about that, but don't worry that pretty little head of yours. I have decided that slashing your throat would ruin your beauty, and I rather enjoy looking at you. So I will teach you a lesson in breathing." _

I wake up in a jolt, my heart racing, body twitching. I feel Edwards's arms around me immediately. He pulls me close, rocking me back and forth.

"Bella?" he whispers in my ear. "It was just a bad dream. I got you. You're safe."

I shudder once, shaking the nightmare from my memory, and try to focus on Edward. We lay, embracing each other for quite some time. He holds me so close, running circles along my back with his hand, and I do feel safe…with him.

Wanting to be closer, I wrap my leg around his and he takes in a quick breath. I am suddenly distracted by his warm body, his breathing flushing the side of my face. It sends aching chills all over me, followed by a deep yearning in the depths of my abdomen.

His body stiffens, and he pulls away from me.

Eyes still closed, I whisper. "Where are you going?"

He rolls off the other side of the bed adjusting his morning glory. "Cold shower!" He laughs. "It's time for me to get up anyway." He smiles that one sided smile at me. Yep! The very one that melts my heart.

I sit up and rub my eyes, knowing I have to get back to my place to prepare for the day. "I'll meet you at our spot at the top of the stairs in twenty." I smile as he walks quickly into the bathroom. "Are you going to yank on your manhood?" He groans and peeks at me before closing the door. I get out of bed, laughing.

~ * ~

The week went by so fast. My nights were spent with Edward. He has been on his best behavior. I must have scared the ever-loving shit out of him. I know this because, although he has stayed the night at my house every night, he has not made a move…not once! I have pulled out all the stops, prancing around in my best pair of "Hot Pants," as he likes to call them. Last night I came home, took off my bra, and put on a see through tank with my black boy shorts that have _Angel_ written on the ass….still nothing. He is good! I have been so frustrated, when Edward leaves in the morning I have to sneak my little purple "friend" into the shower to release some of my sexual tension that has been pent up.

Most of my time was spent in rehearsals. We practiced three times a day for four days straight, getting ready for tonight's performance. But I'll tell you what, we fucking rock. Rose is a badass on the drums and Alice…well she is our diamond in the ruff, a jack of all trades. Not only can she bust out bass guitar but she can also play piano. We are beyond prepared for tonight. Everything is set and ready to go.

Today has been a busy day. As a matter of fact, I have it in print…my every movement. OCD Alice printed and itinerary for us broken down into where we will be by the hour, starting at noon.

**Performance Day **

Bella:

12pm: Message w/Jessica (Tip her well, Bella. She is doing me a favor.)

1pm: Nails apt. for everyone (Lunch will be delivered to us at the salon.)

2pm: Pick up your clothes from the cleaners

3pm: Free hr. to do any last min. shopping (Bella, you need new shoes…call me!)

4pm: Sound Check

5pm: Shower

5:30pm: Hair and Make-up

6pm: Get dressed and ready to step out the door by 7pm

7pm: Leave for bar

8pm: Warm up

9pm: Show Time Lady's!

It's now 4:45pm and I'm early, but I thought I would change my 5pm shower to a bath with the extra time I have. I run a warm bath adding bubbles to relax. My bathroom is quite large, so I had a pretty sweet stereo system installed when I first moved in. I love music, and it's a great way to relax. I pull out my docking station and scroll through it, looking for the perfect song for my bath. Hmmm…what to play? No…nope…no…_Yes! You only have 15 minutes, so you'd better get with it!_

Az Yet starts to play as I climb into my warm bath. "Last Night" is the name of the song. _Hmmmm you only play this song if you need a quick release!_

As I slide down into the bath, Edward's solid frame pops into my head. My brain maps out the curves of his rock hard body, and the massive bulge that pressed against me just last night. The thought of him mixed with the words of the song makes me throb. I take in the words one at a time as I explore my body. I waste little time as I move directly to my clit for a quick fix.

_Last night you were so into it_

_You told me secrets that_

_You've never told a soul_

_You were so nervous and_

_Yet so comfortable_

_As we explored your image of love_

My fingers work their way slowly around my clit, feeling the pull deep in my gut. I circle and tickle back and forth with rapid motion, making my inner sex pull tight. My legs close, pressing my hand harder against my clit.

_I drank your wine_

_As you taste mine_

_I kissed your lips_

_You felt my body slip_

_Into your soul_

_I almost cried 'cause it was so beautiful_

I slide my other hand down my body trusting my center finger inside, my back arching as I flutter my finger back and forth.. "Oh, Edward," I moan, the sound of his name rolling off my lips make me pump harder. I insert two fingers as I press against my soft inner pad, wiggling them back and forth. I picture Edward…what his dick would look like and what it would feel like inside me. I insert one more finger, rocking my body back and forth, feeling the intense pressure that is about to release between my legs. "Fuck." So good! The water is splashing about. My legs come up on both sides of the tub to open my sex wider, making my thrusting more accessible, to move in and out harder. "Fuck me, Edward!" My breathing takes a battered pattern as I near the end…

_Last nigh I was inside of you_

That did it for me. Those words forced my undoing. My image of Edward pumping in and out of me made me cum like a mad woman. "Fuck. Yes. Edward." I leave my fingers in me holding them in with both hands as I finish my release, then sinking into the water fully as the last of my orgasm pulses through me.

I finish with my bath with less then a minute before Alice and Rose show up to get ready. Alice sits me down in the chair to begin my hair, while Rose jumps in the shower. I am still wrapped in a towel with my hair half dried when we hear a knock.

Alice opens the door and Edward walks through followed by Emmett. I hear Emmett ask for Rose, and the delight in his voice when he finds out she is in the shower is tangible.

Alice turns to me. "Bella, I'm going to run to my apartment for a second. I need to grab my Chi." I nod her way.

My hair is curled on one side and pulled on top of my head on the other, so I feel a little funny as Edwards crosses the room staring at me, a little smug I might add. "That's Hot." He laughs as he takes a seat on the edge of the coffee table.

_Hot? I'll show him hot!_ My inner devil coos.

I look directly into his eyes and give him a wicked grin as I pull a full on "Basic Instinct" move. I take my top crossed leg and fan it slightly, dropping it open, legs spread while slowly flicking the other leg across. My towel parting open to give Edward a full crotch shot. His jaw comes unhinged, eyes ripping from their sockets. He glances back and forth from my legs to my eyes in a flutter motion.

"Fuck me sideways, Bella! That was so fucking hot and so wrong!" He adjusts himself, still looking between my legs, probably replaying his three second memory of my whoha. He stands, "I have to go!" Leaning down, he kisses my head, turns, and sprints to the door. I couldn't help but laugh, giving my inner devil a high five.

Alice catches the door as Edward exits. "Why is he in such a hurry?" She looks at me all cockeyed.

"I just pulled a Basic Instinct on him." I giggle.

She gasps, "No…Bella, you didn't." She giggles along with me.

We hurry along. It is approaching 7pm and we need to head out. We look like three bad ass bitches ready to fuckin' rock! I grab my bottle of Casadores Tequila and pour us a round, taking a few shots before we head out.

"The guys are meeting us downstairs in five, so grab yo shit and let's bounce bitchez!" You gotta love Rose and her mouth.

We head out into the night, ready to get the party started. Decked out from head to toe, wearing some type of leather or black sequence, heels at least three inches off the ground, and legs that go on for days, we walk down the stairs headed for the guys. Simultaneously, they turn to catch a look at us. All three jaws drop open in unison, dangling somewhere near their knees.

Edward stutters "B…Bella?"

"Tell me about it, stud." I giggle, the girls chiming in behind me.

Rose actually starts humming the song from Grease as we walk past the guys shaking what god gave us, as we exit the building.

We arrive at McCarty's and enter around back. Edward grabs my hand and pulls me to the side. "I forgot to tell you my mom and dad will be here tonight, no pressure." He laughs, and I feel my face turning white. He places a tender kiss on my lips. "You look beautiful, Bella, and you're going to do just fine." I lean in and kiss him one last time, pausing, holding his lips to mine, and I stop breathing.

"Breathe, Bella." He whispers against my lips.

"You love to spring things on me don't you?" I whisper.

"Mmmm…I am excited to finally see you play tonight. You ladies must have a few tricks up your sleeves, not letting us in for rehearsals and all." He smiles, his face only inches away from mine, breathing his sweet scent on me. "Oh, and I owe you for your little _Basic Instinct_ move." He grins widely as he walks away.

I shake off the Edward-I-have-you-in-my-powers stare, making my way to find the girls. We warm up and, before I know it, I hear Emmett introducing me.

I take in a deep breath, feeling the hands of my friends pat me on the back, urging me to take the stage. "Here goes nothing," and I walk out on stage.

The house is packed from what I can see through the heaviness of the lights.

"Thanks, Emmett," I whisper taking the mic.

"Wow, packed house." I smile "I'm not going to waste any time getting this party started. I'd like to introduce you to my girls." I turn to wave them out. "We have Rose on drums…" she waves her drum sticks in the air taking her place, "…and Alice on bass and piano." She riffs one for the crowd. "I'm Bella." pulling my guitar over my shoulder, plugging up. "We are going to give you a little bit of everything tonight, eighties trough today, but all the songs reflecting on a piece of my life. So sit back and drink up."

~ * ~

**EPOV**

She looks so comfortable on stage. This is where she belongs. She fiddles around with her guitar, squaring herself in preparation.

"The songs I have chosen tonight, tell you something about me or my life, so I'm going to start with a little song called Mobile."

She takes the beginning playing acoustic, beautifully.

I make my way to the front taking a seat next to Emmett, Jasper and my parents. Esme leans in to whisper. "She is amazing, dear, and they look awesome."

I smile. "She is amazing in every sense of the word." I can't take my eyes off of her.

Her eyes find mine as she begins to sing, her big browns, tearing into my soul. I listen to each word as if it will be my last.

_Went back home again  
This sucks, gotta pack up and leave again  
Say goodbye to all my friends  
Can't say when I'll be there again  
Its time now, I turn around  
Turn my back on everything  
Turn my back on everything_

_[chorus]  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
I'm out of my control  
I'm a mobile  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
I'm out of my control  
I'm a mobile_

_Start back at this life  
Stretch myself back into the light  
I'm waking up to say I've tried  
Instead of waking up to another TV Guide  
Its time now, I turn around  
Turn and walk on this crazy ground_

_[chorus]  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
I'm out of my control  
I'm a mobile  
Everything's changing out of what I know  
Everywhere I go  
I'm a mobile_

_I'm a mobile  
Hanging from the ceiling  
Life's a mobile  
Spinning 'round with mixed feelings  
Crazy and wild  
Sometimes I wanna scream out loud_

_Everything's changing everywhere I go  
I'm out of my control  
Everything's changing everywhere I go  
Out of what I know  
La la la la la la la la la_

_[chorus]  
Everything's changing when I turn around  
I'm out of my control  
I'm a mobile  
Everything's changing out of what I know  
Everywhere I go  
I'm a mobile_

_Everywhere I go  
I'm a mobile_

The crowd erupts, they fuckin' rock! I look around, taking in the faces and see smiles, they can't get enough.

Bella takes a sip of water as they flow into the next song. The energy in the club continues. The next four songs are equally amazing.

_All I want to do is make love to you_, by Heart.

_Love is a battlefield_, by Pat Benatar.

_Eternal Flame_, by The Bangles.

_I love rock and roll_, by Joan Jett.

I have never seen someone so captivating on stage. As the sweat pearls up on her face, the words, music, passion, explodes out of her. _Amazing._

"You all have been an incredible crowd, and we thank you for rocking out with us. It's near the end of the night so I would like to thank McCarty's for allowing us to come out and play for you!" She laughs, grabbing the towel and patting her face. She moves over to the end of the stage. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" She asks the crowd. "Good!" she giggles "For our last song…well this is just one of those songs that you turn up loud were ever you may be, and sing so the world can hear you." Alice takes her place at the piano. "It's one of my favorites." I turn and wink in Edwards's direction." Alone by Heart"

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone_

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone_

_You don't know how long I have wanted  
to touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don't know how long I have waited  
and I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone_

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone  
Alone_

Once again the crowd hits the roof, yelling, whistling; even my mom and dad are standing on their feet. I make my way through the crowd to the side stage ready to greet her as she comes off. She runs directly into my arms, slamming into me. I take her sweaty body and hug it close, feeling every curve as she presses her lips to mine.

"You were amazing. You're truly breathtaking on stage, Bella." I speak through her lips.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"Ehem…" Someone clears their throat. We look to the side lips still seared together. My mother and father!

I pull my face back just enough to speak. "Bella, you remember Esme, and this is my father Carlisle."

She hesitates before reaching out her hand. Carlisle makes a move to hug her, but luckily Esme blocks him, hugging her first. Carlisle resorts to shaking her hand from behind Esme's back. I can see Bella tense up with the brief touch, but she relaxes when the contact is severed. He doesn't seem to notice, looking up at me and giving me a thumbs-up.

"We will leave you two alone. I just wanted to bring your father back to meet Bella." Esme smiles only at her. "Edward, love, please bring her by some time. We would enjoy having the gang over to the house. We can barbeque, or cook out by the pool?"

"Sure, Mom." She is up to something, I can feel it. "I'll get with the group and find a weekend."

"Bella, it was very nice to finally meet you." My father smiles at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Masen."

"Please, call me Carlisle." He smiles. "By the way, you were excellent my dear, truly talented."

"Alright then, Carlisle it is, and thank you. Hope to see you both soon and I'll make sure the gang knows about the barbeque." She looks at me with that sexy ass crooked smile.

My mom and dad finally say goodnight and head out. Bella is back in my arms right where I want her.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice meet up with us as we make our way through the bar to the VIP lounge to get our drinks on. I have Bella's favorite, a bottle of chilled Casadores Tequila, six shot glasses, salt, and a bowl of limes.

"Oh, naughty, Edward, you're not trying to get me drunk…. are you?" Bella pushes me down on the chair. "Girls, it's time!"

Bella backs away from me gathering the girls in a small huddle. I look toward Jasper and Emmett who both shrug their shoulders. They must be as clueless as I am. I hear the girls yell, "Break!" as if they are playing football. I know they are up to something, I can sense it, feel it vibrating through the room. Besides, each one has a big shit-eaten grin on their face.

The girls move to the table. Bella grabs the salt, Alice the bowl of limes, and Rose pours the tequila. We guys lean forward, getting ready, assuming this is for us. Oh, am I wrong. Everything starts moving so damn fast it's hard to keep up.

They all lick each other right between the curves of each cleavage, Bella salting each one of them. Alice passes out the limes and I'm thinking…_fuck yeah, bring it over to daddy_!

_Wrong again, Sherlock!_

_Doth my eye deceive me? _

_Nope…_

Alice goes first, licking Rose, taking the shot and lime out of Bella's mouth. No kissing or anything but so damn hot! Then Rose went, licking off Bella and lime from Alice. _Thump, thump…this is your dick speaking….let me the fuck out!_Now Bella, licking off Alice and lime from Rose. Holy hell I'm pretty sure I have pre-cum!

They all salt back up and make there way to us, each one pealing off to their selected guy. Bella straddles me, holding the shot in her hand, salt in her tits and lime in her mouth.

"Suck it," she slurps.

Well I can't disappoint her! So I lick, oh do I lick, tasting sweet Bella mixed with the salt. A soft groan escapes us both, I drink and then I suck, licking the lime right out of her mouth. Her hand moves right down to the tip of my pulsating dick. I stand quickly, dropping her to the floor. _Shit!_

"Oh shit! Sorry, Bella," I laugh, and thankfully she rolls over laughing as well.

I grab her hand to pull her up and that's when I hear the tree most beautiful words I have ever heard come out of her mouth.

"Fuck me, Edward!"

_I'm sorry, say what?_

"Are you pulling my chain?" I lean down to help her up.

She wraps her arm around me and whispers in my ear, "I'd like to pull on something but it won't be a chain."

I pull her up and stand there for what feels like eons, eyes wide, as my brain tries to catch up with her mouth. "Gotta go guys, catch you later." I take her by the hand and drag her out of the VIP lounge.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

I stop near the entrance of the club. "Um, well you said, _fuck me Edward_, and that is what I intend to do." I look at her a bit confused.

Her eyes turn dark and my wicked Bella is back, ready to play. I tug on her hand and pull her outside. I brought my bike earlier just in case we needed to take off, together.

"Can I drive?" She asks.

"You know how to ride a bike?" Wicked, wicked girl.

"Yes… What? Girls can ride bikes too." She smiles.

"Show me what you got…" I smack her on the ass. "Hot Pants."

She straddles the bike.

"What I would give to be that seat." _Shit, was that out loud?_

Bella giggles. "Get on lover boy. I'll take you for a ride."

_Fuck yeah!_

I hop on and Bella pulls out of the parking lot like a fucking pro.

"Where did you learn to ride a bike?"

"I learned from an old friend, we use to ride together growing up."

I feel her accelerate, speeding up the street. We drive for less then two minutes and sure as shit we fucking get pulled over.

"Fuck!" She gripes.

I hop off the back as Bella turns off the bike. I turn to see the cop that is approaching us. He is tall, very tall, maybe six five. Bella is taking off her helmet and grabbing her license from her back pocket when the man speaks.

"You know why I pulled you two over?"

Bella gasps aloud, turning completely white. "Jake?"

I look back and forth between the two of them. What the hell, does she know this Chewbacca fucker?

"Bells, is that you?"

I feel sick. Not from the alcohol, but because I'm missing something vitally important. My eyes fall back to Bella. She seems distant. I can feel it rolling off her like high tide. She exits the bike on the opposite side leaving space between them.

Her tone changes. "When did you become a police officer, and when did you move to the Valley?"

Chewbacca turns to look at me. "Who is he?"

He makes his way around the bike towards her. She stands silent for a moment.

"You're avoiding my questions, Jake," she growls. "Don't come any closer to me. You know what happens."

"_He_ was just holding on to you!" He points his finger toward me, his face hard.

"I think you need to listen to her, she asked you to stay away." My tone matches hers.

He laughs, and my blood boils.

"_He_ is different then you Jake." Her pitch gathers acid.

He steps forward, and for a brief second I feel the sheer panic Bella feels pulsating through my veins. My visual of the moment is in slow motion. He takes another step toward her, pinning her close to the bike. I try to make my way around to cut him off, but before I can, she reaches back with full force, throwing a hard right hook, landing it square across his jaw.

"Fuck! Bell's!" He smiles. "You know you just assaulted a police officer?"

"IF YOU DON'T BACK THE FUCK OFF ME JAKE, I'M GOING TO DO MORE THEN ASSAULT YOU!" Tears start to form, running down her cheeks.

I walk over and push my body directly in between them, blocking him from her.

"Bells, don't cry I'm sorry." He backs away from the both of us.

She turns and hops back on the bike turning the key and tossing on her helmet. "Get on, Edward, and _fuck you,_ Jake!"

I hop on the back just in time for her to roster tail dirt all over him and his car. She cracks a wicked laugh, tossing the bike in gear and, before speeding off, she chucks up the bird mouthing one last "fuck you ass hole."

* * *

**Please please Review...It makes my fingers type faster teehee..much luv...Ok go push that button.**


	9. Mine

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Red**...TYTYTY for putting up with me. You really are amazing....Beta, Friend and yes...MINE...cupcake..lol I know you take time away from your life to help me with my crazy story..so TY again.

Team/Baby you make me smile every day...ty for the friendship. hugs and tugs as always....TD lady's, what would I do with out your amazing support and harassment (K9)...lol here it is...

**WARNING **this chapter is graphic...and will always be rated **M** for **MATURE**....

My profile will contain a photo of the rooftop love nest...take a look. Also Myself and TeamEdwardAlways have put together a Blog...take a gander..the link is on my profile as well.

As always please review...

* * *

I cry and you comfort me

I'm lost and you hear my scream

So it's hard to watch you falling

When you run so deep in me

You live in me.

When you feel like you can't go on

Don't you know you'll never walk alone

You live in me

Gonna stand by your side now

Let me kiss all your tears away

You can stay in my arms now

And I know I can make you believe

Again…

Celine Dion

~*BELLA*~

Of all the people to run into, it would have to be Jacob Fucking Black. Just my luck! How the hell am I going to explain this to Edward? Nothing about my life can ever be simple. From the moment Edward walked into it, everything has taken on a topsy-turvy feel. When one side of me looks up the other side falls down breaking into pieces. It's become a vicious cycle. Like tonight, if we would have just stayed at the club this never would have happened. I feel my anger building. Why is Jacob here, in L.A.?

"When did you become a police officer, and when did you move to the Valley?" Convenience? I think not. Jake must have found out where Rose and I moved and followed us here.

"Who is he?" Jake asks, pointing at Edward.

_Oh god, this is so not happening!_ My eyes are fixed on Jake as he maneuvers his way around the bike. _He's testing you._ I feel my legs shift, moving me further away from his advance.

"You're avoiding my questions, Jake," I growl. He continues his quest toward me, and my body begins to tremble at his proximity. "Don't come any closer to me. You know what happens." This is wrong in so many ways and Jake knows this. He knows he can't touch me, he is very aware of what happens to me, and yet he still pushes?

"_He_ was just holding on to you!" Again, he points his finger at Edward, this time with more force.

I feel a growl rumble low in my chest. _Edward, help me…_

"I think you need to listen to her, she asked you to stay away." Edward's tone turns sour, his stance defensive.

Jake laughs in Edward's direction, taunting him. Jake's lack of respect for me makes my blood boil.

"_He_ is different than you, Jake." My words spit acid. _You are not him, you will never be_ _HIM_.

I have never been so angry, my blood pumping through me double time, pulsing behind my eyes. He takes another step closer, sending my rage into orbit. I don't know what came over me; I can only imagine my inner devil had something to do with it. _Hell yeah I did! _I reach back with every ounce of strength I can muster and punched that fucker square in the face. _Dick!_ If my dad could see him now! _You hear me dad? Look at your precious Jake now! Torturing me, after all I have been through. _

"Fuck! Bells!" He smiles rubbing his cheek. "You know you just assaulted a police officer?" He laughs.

"IF YOU DON'T BACK THE FUCK OFF ME JAKE, I'M GOING TO DO MORE THEN ASSAULT YOU!" Tears? Shit! I feel tears…fucking, damn, girlie tears.

_Don't let this immature asshole get to you! Don't let him win_. I am crying…REALLY? _Just wipe them away, Isabella Swan, don't let him see you cry._

Thankfully for Jake, Edward walks over and puts himself between the two of us. I see his jaw flexing, pulsing in time with my turbo charged heart. I can feel his protectiveness rolling off of him, hot waves of fury building up in defense. I just know, if I don't assuage the tension soon, he will do something really stupid, so I take his clenched hand, forcing a finger between his, releasing his firm grip.

Jake never bats an eye in Edward's direction. "Bells, don't cry I'm sorry," he says as he backs away from the both of us.

I am so angry, I could fucking care less that Jake pulled me over for speeding. Let his ass come find me! My adrenaline kicks in, I turn, hop back on the bike, and jump start it as I toss on my helmet. "Get on, Edward, and _fuck you,_Jake!" That feels good….fuck, fuck, fuck-a-dee-fuck!

Edward, thankfully, does not hesitate. He tucks in behind me, both feet on the ground; I rev the engine sending a rooster tail of dirt all over Jake and his fucking cruiser. The sight of Jake being showered with earth sends me into an evil fit of laughter. I pop the bike in gear and speed off, throwing up the bird one last time in Jake's direction.

We are only a half block away from the apartments, so I floor it, hitting the asphalt, taking out my anger on the open road. The rage that coats my skin slowly peals away with the speed, catching its scales in the wind. I try to resolve the possible ramifications of the encounter, taking on a questionable conversation with myself.

What is Edward going to think? I have burdened him with so much of my own personal shit this week, and I'm afraid that at one point my life will be too much for him…and he will choose to leave. That thought makes my stomach churn with agony. In such a short period of time, Edward has walked into my life and made his mark on me…I don't want to loose him.

We reach the parking area and I pull into the usual spot. Without saying a word, I step off the bike. I'm not sure why I'm not talking to him. Maybe it's the fear of not knowing what he is thinking, or what he might say. I'm just so angry at Jake I could punch something.

"Bella, stop…please, stop. Don't walk away." Snatching my hand, he pulls me to a halt.

"_What_, _Edward_? What do you want me to say?" My anger is rising. I'm directing my frustrations at the wrong person and I know it.

He pulls me to him, holding me tight. "Don't push me away, Bella…I…won't let you." He leans in, taking a deep breath, resting his head against mine. "I get it. You're screwed up, but so am I." His next words come out in a whisper. "We all have our demons. Just let me be here for you."

"I'm not good at this, Edward." I shake my head and pull back a bit to look up at him. "I don't know what I can and can't give you. This…" I place the back of my hand on his heart and move it back to mine, my palm resting against my chest, "…this is all new to me. I'm always going to be conflicted, negative, I will never be good enough….for you." My heart pulls at my words.

He pulls me tighter against him. "Let me be the judge of what is good enough for me, 'cause I happen to think you are perfect."

"Do you know what my number one fear is?" My voice loses all inflection, droning against his shoulder. "Being left alone…that once I begin to care, it will all be taken away." So I chose to stay lonely, to save my heart from any more pain. My darkness should be held within me, not given to Edward to deal with. What if he finds out everything and leaves me? _What if he stays?_ "Rose is all I have left in my life. She is the only one I have allowed to stick around in my fucked up world. That is, until you came along. I push people away Edward, it's what I do best." My heart feels like it's turning in place. "I don't want to lose you. Do you have any idea how much that scares me?"

"I have an idea of what that feels like, Bella." His voice is unattached. "You think you're the only one that's scared of loving people?"

I turn my head to peer up at his face. Sad lines form there as he ponders something. He huffs and his eyes meet mine. "Come with me I think it's time I show you something." His broken thoughts make my head spin in confusion.

He grabs my hand pulling me up the stairs to his apartment, nothing but an aching sadness fills me on our brief walk. I sense his pain, the swell of his past that still tortures his soul. It pricks my hand that's clasped within his.

He pulls me into his apartment, sitting me on the couch, and disappears into the spare room.

I know I have been in his apartment a few times, but I never really paid much attention to my surroundings. His apartment is painted with clean lines. Stark white walls with nature filled photographs hanging throughout. I notice a black Baby Grand Piano in the corner of the living room facing the windows. His color pallet is not inviting, very much a bachelor pad in dire need of a woman's touch, maybe a bit of color to make it feel more inviting.

I feel his presence. My head turns to him as he walks into the room, approaching with slight hesitation. His face is grave with concern as he hands me a large file with _MASEN _typed across the front. _Something about this feels all too familiar. _My hands begin to shake.

"Edward, what is this?" I realize the print on the front of the file is eerily similar to my own _file._

"I told you there are things in my past that you are unaware of. You know I was adopted. Inside that folder is the reason why. It should fill in some of the blanks for you." He hangs his head, taking in a deep breath. "I'm going to take a shower, if you don't mind. I want you to read it, so you'll have a better understanding of my darkness, but I don't want to be in here while you dig." He takes my face in his hands, kissing me gently. "I'll be back in a few." He turns and leaves me to face the file alone.

I sit frozen for a long while, staring at the words MASEN scribed across the front like a tomb stone. I'm not sure how long I was sitting, one, two, maybe three minutes. I finally work up the nerve to open the file, resolving to be strong enough to handle whatever I will see. At first glance I see words hand written, etched horizontally, notes on the investigation. I start flipping through the scattered thoughts, stopping at what looks like an original case file description. The words pop off the page in flashes.

_Thirty three year old, male, shot multiple times at point blank range. DOE_

_Thirty year old, female, shot one time in the back of the head. DOE_

_Assassination_

_Professional hit_

_Murder_

What I examine next just about makes me lose my innards. The words reading in my mind, spitting images of what he saw.

_Four year old boy, Edward Masen, found hidden in window seat, witness to mother's murder._

What the fuck? Edward watched his mother die? My heart tightens, pressing hard against my chest. My eyes begin to expel thick tears, and air evades me, my breathing becoming sporadic. I start to close the folder, unable to stomach any more, when I loose my grip, allowing the pages of what's left of Edwards's family to wash out like a story board in front of me. I stand swiftly to collect the pages, but in my haste they slip, papers spilling across the coffee table. As I reach over to pick them up, something gruesome catches my eye…murder scene photos.

There are several photos, but the first one to catch my eye is his mother's. Her body is face down in a pool of her own blood. Her legs curled as if she were on her knees when she'd been shot. A few sheets over lies another photo, positioned as if fate demanded I see it. I draw in a quick breath and panic shoots into my heart as I take it in. It is Edward's father. I have to keep telling myself I'm looking at his father, because if I didn't know any better I would swear it was Edward. The resemblance is uncanny. His pale, blood splattered face is turned at an awkward angle. I can't move, my body frozen in place as I stare at the photo, gazing deeply into a pair of cold eyes that burn into mine…Edward's eyes. My chest tightens and I can't breathe, feeling my face go cold as my own blood dissipates, fading down my neck and shoulders, until I feel and hear nothing, and darkness consumes me.

I must have passed out. Not learning about Edward's past, not even finding the photos, but seeing Edward in his father's face…his eyes…it shook my resolve, pulled me from my careful composure and threw me into chaos. Everything seemed to come down on me at once.

I am not sure how long I have been out, but as my hearing comes to life, a mixture of voices surround me. Thankfully, I recognize each one.

Alice's voice overpowers the others, a sign of her close proximity. "She's coming to. Calm down, Edward, and please stop pacing," she gripes.

I feel a searing pain radiating somewhere on the back of my right shoulder. Forcing my lids open, I blink, my eyes struggling to focus. I can't see Edward, but I sense he is hovering close.

Slowly blinking through my blurred vision, I am finally able to see everyone. I call them out in my head like a check list: Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella, you took quite a spill. Do you feel okay?" Alice asks, stroking my hair.

"My shoulder…it hurts."

I move to get up and Edward is beside me, holding me ever so gently. I groan. Although the pain is bearable, moving makes it worse. "Can you see any thing?" I ask, turning to look for myself, but I can't see that far back. "It feels like I have something in my shoulder." I look down at the mess I have made. When I passed out, my body must have crashed through Edward's glass coffee table, leaving nothing but shards all over the floor.

Rose puts her hand on my arm. "Bella, we need to get you cleaned up. You have a lot of glass in your shoulder."

"Should we take her to the emergency room?" Edward asks.

"NO!" I shout, and everyone's eyes widen. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, just…no hospitals. You'll have to fix me here."

Without a word Edward takes my hand, gently pulling me toward the room. The pain in my shoulder isn't helping me deal with the large range of emotions running through me, most of which are caused by the image of his mother's and father's photos flashing just behind my eyes. Their lifeless bodies burning into my memory, making me feel on edge. I feel a slight pang of happiness in knowing that they stopped the spree with his mother and father, sparing Edward's life. This thought turns my stomach inside out, guilt slapping me for thinking about something so selfish.

I try to pull my thoughts out of the abyss and focus on something positive…Edward.

"I'm sorry about your coffee table. I don't know what happened. One minute I'm looking through your file and the next I'm waking up on the floor." I smile in his direction but I am unable to look him in the eye.

"Bella, I should be apologizing to you. I should have never given you that file. Forgive me, I didn't think about the effect it would have on you." He directs me into the bathroom, closing the door behind us. "You'll need to take off your top." He smiles.

"You are just trying to get me out of my clothes." I giggle then hiss at the pain as I try to pull off my shirt.

He moves to me, replacing my hands with his, taking over the process. He slowly lifts my shirt over my head, his eyes never blinking away from mine. My heart speeds and sputters, registering the emotions surging through me.

"This is not how I pictured our night turning out, I mean…I have thought about you taking off my shirt, but pulling glass out of my shoulder was _not_ part of my fantasy."

Handing me my shirt, he huffs, and his frustration makes me smile. His eyes rake over my body and he takes my hips in his hands, rotating me slowly. I close my eyes, taking in his touch. I hear him groan from our brief contact.

"Hop up on the counter and I'll get you fixed up," he breathes out.

I crawl onto the counter, my leather pants squeaking in protest as I settle down next to the sink, facing the mirror, crossing my legs. I'm pretty sure I have plumber's crack, but _oh, well_.

So, I'm sitting in front of Edward, topless, my ass hanging out, and it has nothing to do with sex…_figures._ I look in the mirror, watching him move gracefully about the room. As he gathers items from various drawers and cabinets, I focus on his hands and imagine them on me…and not in a _fix-up-my-wounds_ kind of way. I catch the sight of my naked, pale skin in the mirror and cringe internally. Suddenly feeling a bit shy, I tuck my top around my breasts and under my arms as he prepares to clean my wounds.

I am surprised when I feel his touch and it is nowhere near my shoulder. His hand trails up and down my lower back. "I didn't know you had a tattoo!" he says, still circling my ink of secret meaning.

"There are a few more things you don't know about me, Mr. Masen." My smile reaches him through the mirror, and I bat my eyes in an attempt to flirt. I am really bad a this sort of thing. I have always been more on the tomboy/klutz side of the spectrum.

He smiles back, contemplating my words and what they might mean to him. I see his thought process burst behind his eyes as he runs over the possibilities. Realization flits across his face and he grins. "Will I get to see the mystery that lies beneath the clothing?"

"If you get the glass out of my shoulder, you can see whatever you want." The sarcasm comes spitting out of my mouth.

His hand takes on last pass over my spine tracing over my ink "What does it mean?" he asks as he moves his hands to my wounds to work.

I shudder, his hands against my skin feels fucking erotic, but he pulls away and the pain returns to the forefront. I take in air, filling my lungs and letting it out slowly and deliberately before answering. "It has several meanings. The Chinese symbols stand for Inner peace, and the two dragons tucked below them represent strength, fire and ice, they twine together making two infinity symbols." he sits silently for a moment, contemplating something. He huffs; a smile rakes across his face and utters under his breath something about infinity.

He turns, grabbing a pair of tweezers and gauze soiled in peroxide. I prepare myself as Edward begins the process of extracting shards of glass out of my shoulder, taking in a deep breath as he slides the first sliver free from my flesh. He continues the process over and over. I gasp a few times, digging my nails into my crossed arms, trying to suffer silently through the pain.

"Bella, some of these are pretty deep. Are you sure I can't talk you into taking a quick trip to the emergency room?"

I feel my gut turn on end. The thought of stepping foot in a hospital again makes me ill.

"First, I have never heard of a quick trip to an emergency room. Second, if you need to seal some of the deeper wounds, you can use liquid tape." His lips press into a hard line as he bobs his head up and down, as if he expected that much from me.

He pauses, thinking about something, the words forming slowly on his lips. "Bella, how did you know that cop?"

Shit, I knew this was coming. As much as I would like to fill him with bullshit, I know he will see right through me. So, I feel honesty is best. "That was Jake…the one that taught me to ride bikes. He, um…used to be my boyfriend." I glance up from my hands, peaking into the mirror to catch his expression, but his face is hard, unreadable. "I broke up with him just before…the attack." I see him trying to regulate his breathing, and somehow I can feel, deep down in my core, he is trying to control his racing heart as well. "He is the reason I needed alone time…the reason I went to the beach." I stare at Edward, his silence is killing me. "Say something, please."

He regains his composure as he begins the process of patching me up. The liquid tape he slides over my wounds stings slightly on contact, making me wince.

"Who is he to you now?" His air cuts off, pausing at his own question.

I look at him, fear pulsing behind my eyes as worry crinkles my forehead. _What?_ "He is no one to me now." I stutter in slight anger at the thought. "He wanted something I was unwilling to give him." My heart skips a beat.

"What did he want?" He whispers.

"My heart." I answer quickly, never taking my eyes off him.

His face relaxes with my response.

Jake had been in love with me for as long as I could remember. I never thought about being with Jake until my junior year in college. He followed me to UCSB and, with our history, I guess a try at love was expected.

"How come I can touch you, and that Jake fucker can't?"

I laugh at his bitterness. I actually like that he seems a little jealous. "I'm not really sure. You seem to be the only one that has broken through my wall. The one that makes me feel every emotion with just a graze of a finger."

I recall the first time his hand brushed up against mine. I did not feel the usual panic, but a rush of healing, wanting, necessity, twisted in a Celtic knot. The truth is, Edward's touch is magical, and there is something about the electricity that surges through me at the slightest brush. There are no words that can describe what I feel deep inside. When he is with me my emptiness subsides and I feel somewhat whole again.

"It's difficult to explain what you do to me." My eyes rest back on my hands.

"I can't explain what you do to me either. You're like a magnet. I feel drawn to you, Bella, in ways I can't explain or comprehend." He confesses.

I peek up, looking at him through my eye lashes. He makes my heart go pitter patter, and I like it.

"You're all done." He speaks softly, offering me his hand, to help me down.

I reach out to take it, holding one arm around my top, as I squeak off the counter, both of us chuckle at the sound of my pants.

He quickly cleans up the mess as I pull on my shirt. I make my way to the living room. To my surprise everything is cleaned up. There is no sign of my friends, only a note left sitting on the couch.

_Bells,_

_Call us in the morning. Sorry you had a rough night. Hope it gets better! (Wink, Wink)_

_Hugs and Tugs_

_We Heart U,_

_You're Bitches!_

Those girls always manage to put a smile on my face. I know good girlfriends are hard to come by, and lucky me, I have found two of them. I feel my face pull into a smile as I think about them.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's voice comes soft and quick.

He startles me, and I jump slightly. "Rose and Alice…they are good to me, ya know?"

His confirmable hum turns into a groan as his hands slide around my waist, pulling me to him. I close my eyes, feeling his heated proximity, although close, he feels miles away. _I need him closer_, my body revolves, clinging to him. I run my hands up his well-built frame, over his hard shoulders, up his thick neck, pausing at his ears. I feel my lustful smile return, stretching across my face.

"I love these." I am referring to the softness of his lobes. "There is something sexy about them…makes me want to nibble on the thickness." I growl. His eyes turn smoldering, as I pull my bottom lip between my teeth.

He sweetly drags both hands up to my face, one kiss, two and three, pecking at my lips between his fiery smiles. "I have a surprise for you, if you are feeling up to it," he murmurs.

I nod my head. Although my shoulder is throbbing, I toss the pain into the back of my mind, granting his happiness. _You just want him to touch you. _Well, that too, but truth be told, I want to revel in the depths of his heart, swim in the sorrow of his soul, I want him completely.

"Follow me….Bright Angel." He turns toward the door.

I pause for a moment, cocking my head sideways and pursing my lips, but my curiosity gets the better of me. I quickly take stride with his. He has a good-humored expression, his eyes sparkle with delight and his passion makes me want whatever it is that is causing him to smile in such a way. I wonder secretly what he is up to. I follow him down the hall, up the stairs that lead to the roof, and watch him pop open the hatch.

Hm? If he only knew I come up here on a daily basis. I am already aware of the incredible view as the city calms and the streets become clear. Sometimes, I would wait up to watch the street cleaners drive by. There is something surreal about being the only person looking down on Ventura Blvd.

His eyes are bright as he reaches down to help me up, onto the roof. My heart races, my breathing halts, and my hand rests over my mouth in surprise. I am speechless as I observe the rooftop, taking a moment to gather myself. What use to be a flat blank surface, has been turned into a relaxing spa-like retreat. A beautiful gazebo is positioned in the center of the roof, illuminated with deep purple lights. Pillows, drapes, cushions, and candles are splattered throughout, creating a beautiful resting place. My eyes change focus to another area where six chairs circle a fire pit. I smile, recognizing that this is for all of our friends.

"Edward this is _amazing_. What made you do this?" He was at my side in an instant, arms wrapping down and around the top of my shoulders. I feel his hot breath pushing through my hair, pausing as he inhales. "You're sniffing at me again…aren't you?" I laugh.

I can feel his lips pushing against my scalp as he smiles. "You smell edible, Bella, and I did this for you." He whispers, kissing my head softy.

"You did this for _me_?" I'm shocked. Why would he do this and… "How, when, what made you…?"

"I know you like coming up here, so I thought this could be our secret…and if you want to tell the gang later we can."

I ponder on the fact that he knows I come up here, wondering how long he has known, and if he has seen all the shit I have done up here.

I'm sure he can read the expression on my face, because he answers my thoughts. "I have cameras up here Bella. Did you really think you were alone up here all those nights?"

I gasp as I recall some of my miss-behaving up here. "Yes, I did. Um…please tell me you are the only one who has seen me up here."

I would die if Esme was the one who brought my mischievous business to Edward's attention. Just the thought makes me want to toss my stupid ass over the edge of the roof. Could you imagine? Let's see, I have masturbated up here several times, okay more than a hand full. I have spit off the roof, well, I only did that once, I just wondered if it made a sound. _OH GOD! _One night I was drunk and passed out up here, when I woke up I had to pee. _Shit! Fuck! _My eyes grow wide with recognition.

"I have the feed from the cameras running in my apartment, so…yes, I am the only one who has seen the footage." He grins, his hot mouth-I-want–against-my-clit grin. "Your footage is entertaining to say the least." He pulls me closer brushing my shoulder, I wince, groan with the painful contact. "We need to get you home, you need to put some ice on that shoulder and take something for the pain."

"I don't want to go." I pout.

"I know, but you need to rest. You really should be careful for a few days so the wounds can heal. I did the best I could with sealing the ones that need a few stitches, so limited movement will be Dr. Masen's orders for you." He pulls me gently to the hatch.

"I don't want to tell anyone about this yet." I smile his way. "So, there are cameras up here?" My grin turns evil as the naughty thoughts travel through my guttered mind.

"You are the most dangerous creature alive." He whispers in my ear. "Now get down the hatch, carefully." He laughs quietly.

We make our way to my apartment walking at a slow pace. His hand comes out of nowhere, sliding up and around my waist, pulling slightly behind him. I take a curious glance around to see what he is doing. He face is turned away from me. His eyes are focused intently on something.

I follow his line of sight, resting on some writing sprawled across my front door which is cracked open. Something is wrong…very wrong. I did not leave my door open. I start to panic, my eyes unable to focus on the writing. I feel my body starting to go numb, my limbs giving way as I go into safety mode.

Edward must feel my subconscious pushing me to escape, because he turns and wraps his arms around me, scooping me up. Nothing comes from his lips as he runs me down the opposite hallway, and his silence bothers me. He stops to kick on a door. "Alice! ALICE!"

My mind is going a million miles a minute. Jake? No, someone had to break in, but why write on my door, and what did it say?

I hear her voice gain volume as she approaches. "OK! I'm coming, Edward." She opens the door, her face a bit angry, possibly due to the late hour. She backs out of the way, allowing us to enter. "Edward, what happed? I didn't see…" she trails off focusing on something in the distance.

Edward seems to ignore Alice as he places me on the sofa and flips open his phone. "Emmett, I need you at Alice's and come armed…no, tell Rose to stay in the apartment."

I can't even will my mouth to move in protest. His eyes flicker my direction as I sit in silence. My mind turns hard, blocking any emotion like a pop-up-blocker. I feel numb, unpleasantly numb.

Jasper walks into the living room and Edward fills him in on what we stumbled upon. They move quickly about the apartment, fluttering like a swarm of bees and uttering shit under their breath. Emmett shows up moments later and Jasper explains things to him.

Edward kneels by my side and looks into my eyes. I can feel the dead stare I am giving him, but I can't seem to snap out of my trance. He runs his fingers along the length of my jaw to my chin, lifting my face and placing his lips to mine. I am still unable to move, not even able to pucker my lips to return his tenderness. My weakness fills my eyes, spilling tears down my stone cold cheeks. My face is void of emotion as he fixes his eyes on mine, seeing through the watery mess of tears and into my soul. I don't need to say a word; my dead stare tells him everything he needs to know.

He steals another fruitless kiss and inside I reach out for him, but my arms won't respond. I am forced to watch as he turns to leave me locked in my own mind. I see him walk away and a piece of myself breaks as he leaves me. I watch the door close, and as it snaps shut my inner body starts screaming, willing me to move. I sit still for moments, minutes, I'm not sure, until I claw my way back to the surface, inhaling my fear.

Alice is standing a few feet away from me when my senses return. Without a thought I bolt toward the door. I can't let them do this. Alice runs after me, begging me to come back to the apartment, but my mind is fixated on my apartment. I tune her out, walking silently in my own head. I feel her tiptoeing behind me, but I don't push her away or invite her to come. I walk only for me.

I turn the corner, hugging the wall closely as I take hesitant steps toward the door, pausing just in front. I hear the sound of hysterical mumbling coming through the cracked door. I take a fluttered breath as I focus on the words scrawled across my door.

_**You're Mine**_

_What? Who would…_?

I hear Edward yell, and I push the word soaked door open.

* * *

Wow....well hope you like......*smile* teehee please please push that cool ass button and review for me....they make me feel gooooood. TTFN


	10. Secrets

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Red....You make _them_ sing, pull my mixed up thoughts from my head and capture the essence. TY Hugs n :Q.

**Note....FML contest is under way. Today starts the voting process and I would really love for your suport. The link is www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2187120/........"Alfroliete"**

**Thank You to all my TD sisters and all the FF chicks.**

* * *

**~*EPOV*~**

I know Bella is in pain. She doesn't hide things very well, and I can tell she is fighting the burning fire in her shoulder just to please me. It's time for her to get some well deserved rest, so we head back to her apartment. I am inwardly elated that she enjoyed my roof top surprise, and I'm even more pleased we will be keeping it a secret from the others for the time being. My dick seems to think we might be able to break in the pillows a few times before telling everyone. I would like to say I did this for us without any thought of sex, but I would be lying.

As we turn the corner, walking toward Bella's apartment, I begin to feel a bit uneasy. From the corner of my eyes I glance at her, checking to see if she is okay. I think the uneasiness is emanating from her, but as we get closer to her apartment I realize I am wrong.

The door to Bella's apartment is cracked open. _Someone has broken in_. I reach over, catching her by the waist, and pull her safely behind me. _Someone could still be in there._ This is very wrong.

I try to focus on the words written across the door, but Bella's fear washes over me and I'm suddenly in tune with the fact that she is vastly approaching another fainting session. Her heart picks up pace and, as if we are one, I can feel it in my veins, surging through my body. I know she is on the verge of breaking, so I decide to grab her and run.

Tucking her in my arms, I take off toward Alice's apartment. It is the closest place and Alice will be able to keep Bella safe while I figure out what to do. With Bella wrapped in my arms I find it hard to knock so I kick the door until she answers.

"Alice! ALICE!" _Please answer._

"OK! I'm coming, Edward." She opens the door looking a little pissed but changes her expression after taking in my spasmodic state. She backs away, allowing us to enter. "Edward, what happed? I didn't see…" she trails off.

I waste little time messing with her, flipping open my phone and hitting speed dial #2.

**This better be good dawg, it's fucking two in the morning. **

**Emmett, I need you at Alice's and come armed.**

**What about Rose? Should she…**

**No, tell Rose to stay in the apartment.**

**On my way.**

I hang up the phone, glancing over at Bella. She sits so still, trapped in her head, and for once I'm glad. I don't want her to have to deal with this shit. She has been through so much and I don't even know the half of it. I can't imagine what must be going through her head. I can only hope the silence is positive, a form of defense against reality for her.

I feel an overwhelming urge to protect her. In the short time I've known her; she's seemed to weave her way into my soul, she becoming part of me and I part of her. I have never felt this way toward anyone and it is a bit overwhelming. I try not to think about it, read into my feelings too much. All I know is that I care. I deeply care for her.

Jasper enters the room and makes his way to my side, apparently aware of the situation at hand. I fill in the blanks, telling him all I know thus far. He decides it would be best to be prepared, all of us armed, just in case the perpetrator is still in the apartment. I am not ready to get any of us killed so I comply. We move about the apartment with haste, meeting in the bedroom.

Jasper gestures for me to choose my weapon. I choose a nickel plated, 357 magnum six shooter with a five inch barrel. It is a beast of a gun with a strapping pearl handle. I strap up, tucking the beast away so Bella can't see. I'm pretty sure this would send her over the edge.

We enter the living room, whispering plans, keeping them far from Bella's fogged ears. She is still sitting in the same spot, hopefully unaware of any change, still trapped in her head, I assume. I walk over and take a knee beside her. She looks through me as I kiss her abandoned face. I can feel her pull, her heart pleading with me, _"Please don't go, Edward. Stay." _I force my eyes from her, knowing if I think this through I may concede to her demand, and that can't happen…not right now. I kiss her lips one last time, feeling an ache in my heart for walking away from her.

I close the door, taking a deep breath before heading to her broken home. Jasper and Emmett flank my sides as we make our way down the hall, listening intently, catching every broken noise. I throw up one hand, signaling them to stop. Reaching into the holster I grab the beast, cocking the hammer as I proceed to enter. The door feels heavy, something blocking the way. Using my back, so my hands are free, I push the door open and we enter. It seems eerily quiet. All of us on high alert, our senses are working overtime.

We check all the rooms, and the damage to her place is shocking. Her couch is demolished, the same words, _Your mine, _areplastered on every wall in the apartment. Bella's bedroom has taken the brunt of the wrath. I'd hate to think of what would have happened to her if she had been here, alone. The thought makes me sick inside. I walk into the living room and find Jasper and Emmett positioned in the center of the chaos. My mind is running in different directions…_who_, _what_, and mostly _why_? Why would someone do this to her? What has she done to warrant this?

I glance around the living room and the words, _You're Mine_, rip into me, releasing the pent up anger I'd been trying to control. "What the FUCK!" I yell, punching the wall, adding another hole. "Who would do this?"

Emmett answers my rhetorical question, as he turns in circles taking in the destruction. "Shit, Edward. I have never seen anything like this. Whoever did this is either fucking sick or hard up on her…" His attention is drawn to a large wooden trunk tucked into the corner of the living room. The lid lies open exposing its contents. I don't recognize it. I guess I never really paid much attention to anything in here but her. "Edward, I think you need to come see this." Emmett's voice comes out broken, sputtered.

I make my way over to him, kicking at the scattered debris. His face turns grave as his eyes pull away from the trunk. I feel an uncomfortable tightness in the pit of my stomach as I draw near, wondering what could be in the box that would distress Emmett this way. His stance is one of stiffness, his jaw flexing as he speaks. "I'm sorry man, I'm sorry for what she has gone through," he breathes.

Standing by him I look inside. At first all I see are papers scattered about in a haphazard manner, but upon further inspection I realize the chest contains Bella's secrets. The chaotic mess is her police files. It looks eerily familiar to my mother's and father's. My eyes fall upon a photo, the photo that must have Emmett on edge. It is a close up of Bella's face beaten and swollen. If I was not aware of every curve in her perfect face, I would swear the photo was of someone else, not Bella. A large gash ran across her cheek, every inch of skin bruised and swollen. The sight makes me sick, my stomach forcing acidic fluids into my throat, burning as it churns. Without another thought I close the lid, locking her past from my eyes, swallowing the burn away. If she wanted me to know about that file she would have given it to me, and after laying my eyes on that photo of her, I'm not sure I could see any more.

The door creaks and we all pause, taking a defensive stance as we draw our guns, pointing them toward the door. I hold my breath as it pushes open, my mind envisioning the fucker coming back, coming to get what he came for in the first place.

_My Bella! _She stands wide eyed, slapped with fright at the sight of her damaged apartment. I stand erect immediately. "Bella? What are you doing, baby? You shouldn't be here." I catch a glimpse of Alice standing behind her, my angry eyes piercing her. The guys relax their stance, Jasper moving to Alice in an instant.

I rush to her, feeling awful that I'm unable to protect her from this. Bella stands in the doorway, hands balled up in hard fists, still unable to move. Rose appears behind her, gasping at the sight of Bella's thrashed quarters.

"You were all told to stay put," I growl.

Not listening to me, the three of them, Bella, Alice and Rose push their way past me, through the rubble, staring at the writing on the walls. Bella walks slowly, but never stopping. I follow close behind making sure she knows I'm here for her just in case she needs me. She makes her way down the hall, into the spare room, taking in the disaster. She walks to a small open box on the floor, pictures scattered about. Her hands start trembling, head slowly moving back and forth. "_No, No, No, No,"_ she whispers.

I hear someone come up behind me, but I can't move. Rose pushes past as I stand frozen, not knowing what to do for her.

Rose whispers to her, "B, I'll get this put back together honey, I promise." Squatting down, she begins picking up the scattered memories of Bella's past.

Unsure of how to proceed, I exit the room to gather my thoughts. I pause in the hallway, pressing my back against the cool wall, running my hands through my hair, pulling at the strands in frustration. Something is not sitting right with me, the awkward feeling that I'm missing something. Information? I'm sure, if I were a snoop, I could find my answers hidden within that chest, but I am not willing to invade Bella's privacy, nor could I stomach seeing another one of those photographs. I sink down the wall, buckling at the knees. _Who did this?_

Jasper and Emmett make their way into the hall, leaning against the wall across from me, joining in the silence. I can't help but think we are all pondering on the same questions. Who? Why?

My gut tells me it's not the cop, that Jake dickhead something-or-other. I stand and walk past the guys, taking a stance in the center of the room. _What am I missing_?

_Bella_… I run back to the room entering with haste. I need to know if she spots anything missing or out of the ordinary. Thankfully she has regained some composure, holding her body upright. There is less fear, more power, in her stance. She turns to me, her red eyes full of questions.

"Bella, I need you to do something for me, can you help me?" She nods her head. "I want you to walk through each room. See if you can tell me if anything is missing or if something looks out of the ordinary." I reach out my hand for her to take.

With her hand wrapped tightly in mine, we begin at the front door. She searches the room, her eyes examining every piece of furniture, broken picture frame, shattered item, covering every inch from top to bottom. I'm sure this kind of detail must be difficult for her, but at this point anything she finds could help us. She scans through all the albums, CD's, movies, but nothing catching her attention. Stumbling down the hall she pauses at her bedroom door. She has yet to visit the butchery of her bedroom and I desperately want to shield her from it, to whisk her away, but I know she must continue with the search. She opens the door slowly, standing at the entrance for a prolonged moment before stepping inside. The light looms, darkening the red words scribed on the walls and across her bed. Her lack of reaction tells me she is tucked tightly in her subconscious for safe keeping. She walks to middle of the room, feet apart, knees locked for stability. My breathing alters, taking pace with her short panted breaths, and again I feel as if we are connected emotionally. Her eyes shift about, molding into and around every curve and shape of the room.

Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper all huddle in the doorway watching Bella closely. Rose moves into the room, her face losing color, looking as though someone just walked over her grave. She begins to shake, eyes bulging from there sockets. "Get out!" she forces through her clenched teeth. "Don't touch anything and get out of here now!"

We all freeze with fright. Her eyes flicker to meet mine, and for a split second I felt as though I can read her thoughts…_Trust me, Edward, get everyone out of here, please._

I take Bella into my arms in one swoop, still not sure of the urgency in the matter. Her directions, _get out and don't touch anything,_ make my brain wonder. Does she see something? Does she know something we don't? Bella's hands move around my neck gripping tightly, her face buried into the small of my neck.

We all huddle in the hall outside her apartment. I keep Bella in my arms, feeling secure with her pressed against me, but my body is crawling with anxiety, waiting for Rose to emerge. She walks out of the apartment on the cell phone, and all eyes are on her as we listen intently to the words that flow into the phone.

"I need to speak to Detective Banner." The sorrow in her eyes is tangible as they run over each one of us, taking in our concern.

_What?_ Why would she need to speak to a Detective and who is he?

"Detective Banner, this is Rosalie Hale. I think we have a problem and possibly a crime scene on our hands." She looks at us, pain and regret written behind her dead gaze. "Yes sir, it's Isabella Swan. Her apartment was broken into. You need to send a unit. He left something pertaining to the case."

I have no idea what to make of this information as it unravels in front of me. Who the fuck left something? What fucking case? What the fuck is going on?

Bella's head lifts up, her eyes wide with the most heart gripping fright. She swallows thickly, her eyes never moving from mine. Deep in her subconscious she is screaming at me, and I can hear it loud and clear. In that moment my fucking light bulb flicks on. _H__e_ was here, in her fucking apartment. The thought sends earthquake sized tremors throughout my body. I try to search for a reason to stand here, and I can't think of one, but my feet refuse to move. Bella shifts, willing me to let her down, but my hands fight against her.

She leans in, pressing her lips to the soft of my ear. "I can do this," she murmurs, her soft voice tickling my lobe. Reluctantly, I ease her down, allowing her to stand on her own. She turns to Rose. "Rose, what's going on? You said he was in jail." Her hand reaches back grabbing a hold of my jeans.

Rose hangs up the phone, turning to face Bella. "I am so sorry B, I ….I just wanted you to feel safe." As if a switch was flipped, the tears fall and she sobs, "I have failed…failed miserably." Her words come out in a garbled mess.

"He's _not_ in jail? You _lied_ to me?" Bella's voice cracks. "How could you do this to me Rose?" Rose moves in to comfort Bella but she retreats to my side. Rose steps back.

"I'm truly sorry B, with your parent's deaths I was the only one around to make decisions, and I thought at the time I could protect you." Her tears stream awkwardly down her face. "I never meant for this to happen."

"What did you find, Rose? What is in my apartment?" she snarls.

Rose shakes her head trying not to answer.

"ROSE!" she growls loudly.

With a sigh and a small whimper, Rose begins. "He strategically placed your bikini on the floor, the one you were wearing that night, it was never recovered from the scene. I remember it well, because it's the one you bought when we went to Mexico."

I pry Bella's hand from my jeans, holding her balled up fist tightly. She relaxes in my palm, weaving her fingers between mine. Within minutes Detective Banner shows up with several officers, roping off Bella's apartment, taking statements from each of us.

I shift from one foot to the other, opening and clenching my hands into tight fists while I watch Bella from a distance as she is giving her statement. The distance between us torments me, and I want to hold her, protect her, guarantee everything will be alright. When every possible question is answered, and Detective Banner is satisfied, I make my way to her. She tucks herself close to me, and I feel as if she isn't close enough. My drained body and mind want to do whatever it takes to keep her going, but I can feel her slipping. I pull her firmly against my chest, hoping my embrace will provide enough comfort.

Rose makes her way to us. "She needs rest. Take her home and I'll take care of this. Emmett said he would stay with me."

I have no intention of arguing with her. Bella and I are falling apart at the seams, our fragile bodies only seconds from succumbing to sleep. I guide her into my apartment, locking the door behind us. Bella stands next to me, her blank stare a sign of her fragile state. I pull her into my arms, lifting her and carrying her lifeless body into my room, carefully placing her on the bed. She lies back, making no effort to move as I take off her shoes and remove her leather pants and top, replacing them with one of my T-shirts. I pull back the covers and tuck her into bed. I waste no time stripping down to my boxers, crawling in next to her, wrapping my body around her for safe keeping. I close my eyes, feeling the rise and fall of our synced breathing, drifting off to sleep within seconds.

I would have thought Bella would keep me up with nightmares, but I find it quite peaceful. I lay stuck in a slight daydream of her, with the everlasting scent of Bella swarming the room. My brain trails off to la la land, not knowing what is real or my sick imagination. I decide it must be my sick imagination, because the state she was in before we went to sleep would never allow for this. Her leg is hitched over me, and she drags it slowly down my shaft, crating much wanted friction. Already in full salute, my morning wood throbs with anticipation. My daydream Bella pushes herself on top of me, slowly straddling me, backing down my legs just enough to free me from the confines of my boxers.

"Bella," I breathe, as her warm hands move over the head of my cock. She leans down to take me in her mouth sucking eagerly, warmth spreading over me. Then the realization hits me. You really never feel warm or cold in your dreams, not the way this feels. This type of warm sensation is normally followed by the changing of soiled bedding when you were a kid.

I open my eyes slowly, still feeling the ecstasy of Bella's warmth on me. The sight before my sleep filled eyes just about makes me shoot my load right then and there.

"Bella? God! What are you doing?" Not that I was bothered, no, no, no, on the contrary, I wanted her to keep going. Bella's lips flexed around my cock, sipping and slurping her way up and down, taking me in fully, shaking her head slightly so the tip dips further into the back of her throat. I reach up to pull back her hair and flex my hips, shoving further into her, feeling the vibrations of her low resonating moan around my dick. "Bella," I quiver, "Stop, gaaahh, stop and talk to me for a second." _And then you can finish._

She pulls up slowly. "What Edward?" She glares at me, actually looking a little bothered with me for interrupting her pleasure. I pause, her hand, her warm perfect hand, still gripped around the base of my dick has taken my full attention. She catches on to me and begins to giggle uncontrollably, letting go of her kungfoo grip in the process. "What's wrong, Edward, cat got your tongue?"

"No, I was just surprised to wake with your, um, mouth around me. I'm just caught off guard. It's not every day I wake up with a Bella around my goods." I wink.

"You were moaning my name, and very seductively I might add, so I thought I would make your dreams come true." She blushes the most beautiful shade of pink. Her innocence meets her eyes, making me smile.

"Well I _was_ having a wonderful dream, but it was nowhere near as good as the real thing." My eyes flicker from her back to my dick, urging her to continue.

She takes me in her hands once more, stroking me, sending the most erotic vibrations throughout my body. Her eyes fix on mine as she leans down to take me in once again. The feeling of Bella covering me is mind numbing. My knees lock, eyes rolling into the back of my head. I have no control over my body. Her pleasurable touch turns me to mush, a gooey substance of a man, surrendering to her touch. Her cheeks pull me in sucking harder as the end of her tongue circles the tip, sliding through the small slit. My hands grip the sheets, pulling the material into the palms of my hands.

Three loud thumps sound out from the living room and my head snaps up to meet Bella's eyes. She cocks her head sideways, her mouth still wrapped around the head of my dick. Three more thumps and I am pissed. Again, someone is cock blocking me. First the piano and now this!

The banging on the door gets louder, more forceful with every thump.

Bella hops off the bed, smiling at me as she wipes her mouth. She grabs a pair of my shorts and puts them on. "I'll take care of it. You stay, I'm not done with you!" She laughs something wicked, skipping out of the room.

That girl is sure to be the death of me.

I hear the door open. Mumbled words quickly transform into mumbled yelling. I jump out of bed, scrambling for clothes to put on, making haste as I enter the room to find that dick-wad cop, Jake, standing in my doorway. Deep in my core, clouds of rage begin to form, charged up lightning bolts begging to escape. I run to her side, her rage as forceful as mine.

She pushes him into the hall. "You're not! I will not allow you to! Call that damn detective right now and tell him I want someone else! How do I know it wasn't you?"

I grab her around the waist, pulling her back into the apartment, shutting the door in his face with a quick turn of the lock. "I need you to calm yourself, Bella, and tell me what is going on."

She huffs and puffs, and I'm pretty sure she is about to blow a gasket. She paces back and forth, fingers running through her scalp, pulling at her hair. "That Fucker! That shit fuck outside seems to think…" She stops, turning to face me. "He has been assigned to me, my apartment. I can't, Edward. I won't have him near me." She pants.

I grab her, taking her to the couch. "I'll take care of it, please relax."

"I'm not a kid, Edward. I can take care of myself." She spits.

"I never said you were, but I can see how angry he makes you so let me take care of this…for you." I don't want much, but I want to take care of her. I want to be good for her like she is good for me.

Thankfully she allows me to leave without a fight. I unlock the door hoping to find Jake close by, making my way down the hall. I spot him standing in front of her door, a worried look on his face. He pushes the door open, making his way inside. I follow, watching his movement. I approach the door, knocking as I enter so he does not pull his gun and 'accidentally' shoot me. He looks my direction as I enter.

"This is bad, really bad." He utters. "They found semen on the bed, and it's a positive match to the DNA from her attacker." His head drops into his hands. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. You have the love of my life in your apartment, in your bed," he growls.

"Look, I don't know much about you, and what I do know, I don't like. Bella has made it clear she does not want you near her, and I have to agree with her." I walk closer to him.

"Competition scares you, Edward?" He turns to face me.

I laugh at his ridiculous statement. "Are you BLIND? She hates the ground you walk on. She loathes the thought of you, and you think you are competition…for me?" I laugh out loud.

"She was _mine,_" he growls.

All the energy pulls out of the room, surging onto by body. I'm so fucking pissed I could punch the fucker in the face. Bella is mine, _all mine_! "Key word being WAS. She _was_ yours. Now she is _mine_, so stay away from her or so help me… Don't you think she has been through enough? You say you love her. Do you not understand the meaning of love? '_Love'_ does not insist on its own way. If you 'loved' her, you would respect her, and that includes letting her go." _Walk away before you kill him_. I turn to walk out, and his hand grabs my shoulder. I pause, turning slowly back to look back at him. "Take your hand off me pig, or lose an arm," I growl.

His hands rise up, surrendering. "Calm down, Casanova. I just want to protect her. It's the least I can do. Once upon a time she cared for me and I…loved her. But I guess it wasn't enough. Look, not that you care, but I feel responsible for her attack, and because of that I want to be around for this. You can't expect me to walk away. She may not love me anymore, but I love her and that does not just go away." His face turns sincere, all the air dissipating. "Did she tell you the story?" he asks.

I really don't know what to say. I feel the anger in my body slowly release like a balloon poked with a needle. "I know only what she has told me and I would appreciate it if you say no more. What information I get, when I get it, will come from her and only her."

"Suit yourself." He shrugs. "I'm not part of this." His hand points to the writing on the walls. "If that is what you are thinking. I could never hurt Bella, she…" He trails off.

The thought of her ever being with this tool, well it just pisses me the fuck off. I know deep down he has nothing to do with the vandalism of Bella's apartment. If he is telling the truth and the DNA is a match…"Ok, I understand you want to look after Bella, but you need to respect her. Just the sight of you pisses her off, so please, for her sanity stay clear of her." My tone is stern. I can't have Bella up in fits because Jake is hanging around. I would personally go insane if I had to see his mug around here all the time, and I'm pretty sure she would loose her shit every time as well.

"Fair enough," he whispers as I exit.

I make my way to the apartment pondering the awkward conversation I just had with Jake. I really think his heart is in the right place, but his boyish stupidity gets on my nerves. I enter the apartment and find Bella waiting for me in the same spot I left her.

Sitting down beside her, I feel the intensity of her emotions. She wraps her body around mine, straddling my lap. "Did you get rid of him?" Her eyes are begging as her hands thread into my hair.

"I think so." I answer, sliding my hands around her waist, pulling her close.

"Thank you." She exhales into my neck sending chills up my spine.

~*~

Due to the constant surveillance and lack of privacy, Bella is becoming more of a hermit. Any time we leave the apartment, we are followed. When we come home, someone is waiting on guard. Our only privacy is within the confines of my apartment, or I should say _our_ apartment.

Thankfully, Jake has taken my advice, keeping clear of Bella. I know he is out there, I have seen him a few times, but he has never made himself seen, giving her the space she needs.

Bella's apartment is taking a bit of time to clear out and renovate. There was more damage done then we originally thought possible, totaling to a sum of five grand. I could care less about the money, but that amount of damage in an apartment is fucking substantial.

She won't admit it, but I'm sure she is frightened of that place. I don't expect her to return to it anytime soon and, although I enjoy the idea, I'm sure asking her to move in with me would somehow make her feel like I'm taking away her independence. So, for now my plan is to stretch out the renovation for as long as humanly possible.

She seems content staying with me, and that makes me hopeful. Some days with Bella are easy, but her difficult days leave me on edge. It often seems like she is fighting with her inner demons, but I manage to tiptoe around her emotions, offering comfort where it is needed. I understand all to well what she may be experiencing, but her emotions are raw, whereas I have had time to deal with mine.

One thing that helps her cope is keeping her mind occupied. She has been getting tons of calls from clients wanting to hire her for freelance photography, but the constant supervision has turned many clients away. Weddings are a no-go. Who wants their wedding potentially ruined by a psychopath killer on the loose? So for now she has been taking on more of the editorial photography, which keeps her busy. She shot for Sports Illustrated a few times, and they seem to really like her. Most importantly, they couldn't care less about her body guard.

I find it hard to be away from her while she is on location. I want nothing more then to go with her, but I have neglected my work for weeks and it's time to get back into some form of normalcy.

Bella is due home at around seven, so I rush to finish my work, arriving home at about seven twenty. As I walk through the door emptiness consumes me. The place feels stagnant. I wonder where she is, but before my mind runs wild with suppositions, my eye catches a small card placed on the piano.

_**Edward,**_

_**Meet me in our secret hiding spot**_.

_**B**_

I wonder what she is up to and another thought invades my thoughts. Is this a trick? Panic sets in as I rush out the door, a slew of scenarios flashing through my mind. I race down the hall and up the hatch to our secret spot. I push the hatch open and my body stiffens, freezing on the last step. My heart races, pumping so hard I can feel it trying to escape my chest. I crawl onto the roof and gasp, focusing on the beauty that lies before me.

All of the candles are lit, flickering in the slight breeze. My senses are working over time, pulling me toward the sweet scent of honeydew that fills the air. The faint sound of music is humming, soothing the quick beating of my heart. A smile pulls across my face. _Con Te Partiro._The words of Andrea Bocelli and Sarah Brightman fill the air, dancing around the open space.

"Bella?" I call softly.

"In here, Edward." Her frame is pressing against the light, feeding her dark silhouette to me like a movie screen.

I take in a quick breath, my eyes focusing on the lack of movement around her body. _She's naked,_ her shadow sinking out of sight as I walk toward her. My eyes lock on the center of the gazebo. She grins, her body pressing into the silk covered pillows, one arm tucked behind her head.

"Beautiful," I breathe.

Her brown locks are swept over her right shoulder, covering one of her round, hard pearls. My eyes continue down her flawless skin, taking in her perfection. My eyes rake over her crossed ankles, running up the apex of her thighs, the pressure pushing together her smooth plumped lips. She looks completely delectable. Oh, the things I could do to this woman. I feel my erection pressing against my pants, my movement pulling me like gravity toward her naked splendor.

I close my eyes, tasting her arousal in the air. I have fantasized about this goddess for months but this, her undying beauty laid out before me, takes my breath away. Pools of desire are pumping something fierce into my groin and I open my eyes to take her in once more. She smiles, slowly licking across her bottom lip, pressing up and onto her knees in front of me, her eyes never leaving mine as she unbuttons my jeans. The thought of her hands so close to me makes my legs weak. I take slow calculated breaths, calming my shocked body.

"I have been waiting for you, Edward."

Again with the lip biting, uhhh, if she only knew what that did to me.

I grasp the hem of my shit pulling it over my head as my pants fall. She leans over in front of me, removing each of my shoes. I can't help myself. I bend over, reaching around, my fingers dipping into her wetness as I trail over both pleasure spots, up the slit of her ass, leaving a snail's track of her sweet lube as my wet finger glides across her back. Her breath sooths a low hum with my touch, and I take her by the arm, pulling her to me. Both of our hearts flutter, pumping in sync. She wraps her arms around me as I lift her up, both legs hitching around my waist. She grounds her warmth against my boxers, my arousal leaking from the head of my dick. I cup both ass cheeks pulling her into me giving her the friction she craves. She grabs my hair and pulls me to her, kissing me deeply. Our wanting tongues digging, exploring each other in a seductive dance.

It is taking everything out of me to not toss her on the pillows and fuck her till she screams my name…multiple times, but I remember what happened the last time, so I decide to take it slow.

"I'm going to lower you down Bella. Are you going to be okay?"

She nods, her eyes growing wide as I slowly lower us to the pillows.

I can feel her tension, so I try to soothe her. "Keep your eyes on me, baby. I'll take it slow."

Her frigid body relaxes slightly, but she never takes her eyes off mine. I can feel her fear surging into me, her thoughts passing in disarray.

"Edward," she breathes. "I…Ohhhh." Her eyes roll back into her head as we hit the pillows, my package pressing hard into her slit.

"Eyes on me, baby. Look at me." I need her aware of her surroundings. She needs to be in control of her mind if we are going to make it through this. Her eyes refocus, her sporadic breathing slowing its roll as she focuses on her calm. "Are you okay, baby?" Her serious face molds into a devilish grin. _A__mazing!_ She _is_ in control.

I kiss her lips softly and slide away from her to remove my boxers.

"Edward, I want you. I need to tell you, I..."

I place my finger over her mouth. "Shhh, it's ok, Bella. I need you to."

* * *

**I Know...don't hate me I'm a cockblocker! LMAO....I wil be sippin some SOCO and chatting with my TD sisters...See you in about a week! I am a review whore...so please push the green button below and let me have it! woot woot BPOV next as always.**


	11. Never Is A Long Time

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

First....**THANK YOU to all who voted for me in the FML contest**. I made it pass round one, thanks to all of you. I have never really cared much about popularity contest, matter of fact I could give a flying fuck. But I guess in this case I do...care...a lot! Your votes pushed me into the next round. So hugs-n-tugs to you all.

**March 4 through March 10** - Final Round of Open Voting featuring twenty stories (the top ten from each of the preliminary rounds) Fingers crossed...

Okay, now my thank yous. **RED**...oh my RED, you my friend are amazing...I want everyone to know how cool of a chick you are...but my words are not good enough! so I am pimping your story....Please go over and read a story called _Shattered and shrouded by Red20881_. It is just getting under way and worth the read.

My friends over on TD...you are my hearts. TY for dealing with my perverted ass every Wednesday during our "Eclipse" chat night. It is what I look forward to every week. **Tracy**...you my youtube girl....love our oldies but goodies.

**K9**I have had a blast playing song tag via text all week, you finally stumped me and on a vamp song...gahhh! **BabyC** feel better kitten...kiss kiss. My** Bunny**, you rock my wordy world! Your reviews and PM's have me laughing so hard. I had fun sharing the music with you this week...you my friend get a nibble of my carrot stick lmao!

**OK, now I wrote this chapter with songs in my ears. I wrote off emotion. So please follow the songs and if you can...find this song on youtube...(I'll post on my profile) and listen to it when you read that it starts playing in the story...Robert Plant, Nothin'. I think you will understand a whole lot better...and it will put you in the gazebo with them. (voyeur)**

* * *

Right now let's stay in the present  
Can't worry 'bout tomorrow cause today is a blessin'  
The world in a state of aggression  
I find calm in you  
I see my mom in you  
It's like a feelin' in ya stomach  
when you want it so bad  
If we keep keeping it fresh  
it ain't gonna go bad  
I've been through the valley of love  
Rode through the shores of Cali  
just to find peace of mind  
Looking to the sky  
asking for at least a sign  
Beautiful you came at such a decent time  
When we combine it's like good food and wine  
Flavorful yet refined  
You remind me of the divine  
So easy  
Love can be lost and then found, like Stevie  
I just love having you around  
you wearing the gown  
I'm wearing the crown  
pound for pound  
we the freshest couple in town

_**Joss Stone**_

~*Bella*~

I can't deny the fact that I am nervous. The thought of Edward finding me naked, wrapped in satin pillows, makes my legs tighten and tremble in anticipation. Slowly, I make my way around the roof lighting each candle as I place them strategically about, counting one hundred nine in all. A mixture of invigorating scent and flickering lights blankets the darkened gazebo, emanating a soft yellow glow. I stand back and admire the view, taking in the fervor created by my well thought out plan. I make my way into the gazebo, click my Ipod into the doc station, and find the play list I made especially for tonight.

Andrea Bocelli fills my ears, his beautiful words setting the mood. I take a look at my watch and realize he will be up here any second. Clumsily, I strip off my clothes, tossing each piece out of sight. My body shivers, not because I'm cold, but because I'm about to offer myself to Edward in the most sensual way I can. Tonight I will give him all of me.

I sway back and forth to the music. Catching the pop and click of the hatch, I still my sway.

"Bella?" he calls softly.

"In here, Edward." Lowering my body to the pillows, I pull my hair to the side and rest my arm behind my head to catch his face as he approaches.

His eyes grow dark, drawing slowly over the outlines of my body. "Beautiful," he breathes.

His eyes burn into my skin as they trace a path down my hair, over the hills of my breasts to the valley of my curves, down my length, and finally, resting on my swollen arrow.

His fists tighten and so does the font seam of his pants. I can't help but stare at him, wanting more than anything to have his hands on me.

I'm hungry for him, slipping my tongue across my bottom lip as I rise and make my way to him. The rise and fall of this chest wills his calm as I unbutton his jeans.

"I have been waiting for you, Edward." I whisper, pulling my lower lip between my teeth in attempt to flirt.

The music changes and 'Closer' by Kings of Leon fills the atmosphere. Knowing it is one of his favorite bands, I grin internally. He grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it off as his pants drop. I bend over to help him out of his shoes, and as I focus on getting them off, his hands startle me, reaching over my body, dipping into my wetness. A smooth, resonating hum crawls up my throat, long and gritty, as he runs the drippings of my peach over my back.

He takes me in his arms, pulling me to him, flesh on hot flesh. Both of our hearts flutter, pumping in sync. I wrap my arms around his neck, the static sending sparks trough me like currents in an electrical cord. He slides both hands to cup my bottom, lifting me. Both of my legs hitch around his waist. I grind small circles, pressing my heat against the fabric that separates our longing. He feels my urge, pulling my hips closer to him. His beautiful eyes, dark and green, unfold my origami heart. I run my trembling fingers up the base of his neck, pulling him into a deep aching kiss. His body melts against mine, becoming one.

He pulls away and gazes into my eyes. "I'm going to lower you down, Bella. Are you going to be okay?"

I nod, preparing my mind for our descent, praying with all my might I can contain the panic. As he lowers, tension creeps in and I have to focus on keeping it at bay.

Edwards voice breaks through my concentration in a soothing murmur, "Keep your eyes on me, baby. I'll take it slow."

I push my mind to think of Edward, and only Edward, staring directly into his heart, swimming in the depths of his soul.

_Focus! This is Edward…you're safe._

I concentrate on his warm hands pressed against my back, his strength resting between my legs.

_He wants me._

_He needs me._

_Take care of him. Allow him to feel your heart and taste your thoughts…_

"Edward," I breathe as he lays me gently on the silk pillowed bed, pressing his hard nook into my cranny. "I…Ohhhh." That feeling is what I was searching for. I'm loosing my focus, the fear crawling up the back of my mind, trying to claw its way to the forefront. _Get it together Bella! _My nerves emit tiny convulsions, shaking my body. I squeeze my eyes shut. _Oh god, I'm not sure I'm gonna make it though this without imploding!_

"Eyes on me, baby. Look at me." His velvet voice pulls me back to him, giving me the strength to lie beneath his masculine frame. "Are you okay?"

I smile a wanting grin, assuring him I'm in control.

He kisses me gently before backing away to remove the final barrier of cloth, his mass freeing from beneath. I panic just a bit, wondering how that big ass cobra is going to fit in me, but I am past the point of no return. I have to do this. I want him to feel how much I care about him…

"Edward, I want you. I need to tell you, I..."

He hushes me, placing a finger over my mouth. "Shhh, it's ok, Bella. I need you to."

His words scatter my brain, making me forget all reason.

Pulling the static current along my body, his finger touches my ankle, moving up my body, over my hip, across my stomach, slowing till his palm is pressed against my chest. Using my fingers, I run my own electric path up and over his soft skin, around the cure of his ass, and he chuckles.

"Are you ticklish?" I ask. My hands still moving up his sides as he slightly rests back into me.

"Very," he whispers into my ear.

The next song takes shape in the air that surrounds our passion, Unintended by Muse. My senses take over, allowing the words of the song to be my puppet master.

Edward starts to hum, a slur tuning into a vocal bath of words as he sings, his velvet voice filling my already too large heart. _"You could be my unintended. Choice to live my life extended. You could be the one I'll always love…"_

Love? Did he just say _love_? _Fuckshit! Fuckshit! Focus! Focus! Focus!_

I can't take it anymore. His voice is sweeter then wine. I force my lips upon his, my needy tongue in search of his warmth. He pulls up slightly never breaking the kiss as he places himself between my open legs. His hand trails down my hips, making contact with my moist center. Edward groans into my mouth as he traces my readiness, slipping his fingers into me, my body bucking upward forcing his fingers deeper. I groan back, feeling the need to have him on me, over me, around me and in me.

"You like that baby?" he chuckles.

"God, yes! Good, very good!" I breathe. "Edward, please, I need to feel you, all of you."

"Me too," he whispers against my ear.

I need more of him.

_Please, Edward, banish the demons that play in the shadows of my mind, hiding in the corners waiting for me to crumble. _

Being with Edward, like this, gives me the strength to push through, he makes me brave. With him in my arms I feel like I can do anything.

Removing his fingers, he places the head of his throng near my opening. I run my fingers through his damp hair, focusing on the primal glare of the man I am falling for. His gaze takes me far away, inviting me to share in his heart. For the first time since I lost my family I am feeling loved.

"Edward, are you okay with this...with me?" I ask. "I have a condom if you…" _gahh!_

He pushes into me and again I am lost in the sensation, giving my body to him to do with as he sees fit. He teases me, the head of his dick moving in and out, testing my waters. I feel quakes rolling across my skin. His eyes pull my focus back to his heart, allowing me to focus on why we are here…together.

"I'm more then okay," he whispers.

No Worries.

No Doubt.

No fear.

This man is what I have been waiting for!

"Please, Edward, I'm yours!"

His hips move slowly, pushing in a bit more. I hold back my cries, not just from the slight pressure but the raw gratification of having this beautiful man in me. He pulls back then slides further in. I thrust my hips forward meeting his tilt, bursting the pressure in one thrust, and all at once I feel free. I am seeing myself through Edwards's eyes. No fear…no demons…just him and I joined together. His breath is my air, his beat is my heart.

His eyes grow in shock as his breathing becomes raged and harsh. "Bella, are you…were you a…." he pauses.

_Oh God!_ I find it difficult to pull my thoughts together with Edward pulsing between my legs, but I manage. "I was!" I smile sheepishly. "Please don't stop, I want you. I have wanted you from the first moment I saw you!" Tears pool in my eyes, fighting to free themselves. I can't help but feel vulnerable at this moment. He just took my virginity and is now contemplating if he wants to continue. The thought is painful. "Do you not want me anymore?"

He slowly wipes my runaway tears from my eyes. "_What_? Of course I want you. Sweet, innocent, beautiful Bella, the moment I first looked into your eyes I became yours…I'm yours."

I push up, his hands wrap around me, and my legs shift as I sink slowly down his rock hard shaft. We sit face to face, my legs wrapped around him as our bodies sway and rock with the passionate music.

Nothin' by Robert Plant is blaring erotic drum lines, and we thrust into each other as the guitar strums. Panting heavily, bodies sweating, his hands run up and down my back, his lips fluttering butterfly kisses over my chest. I lean back allowing my hair fall behind me, brushing against his knees, my breasts at lick able level as I ride him. He takes the bait, rolling slow circles around my stone cold nips, teasing them with the warmth of his mouth. He bites down as I rise and fall sending me closer to the edge. My hands move behind my back to grasp his thighs for support. My whole body feels like it is on fire, about to explode into flames.

"You feel so good, baby," he breathes into my chest. "You're fucking beautiful."

He lies back, pulling me with him until my body lies flush against his. He grabs my hips, rolling me forward and back into him, clanging against the rattle of the tambourine, surrendering our bodies to the music and to each other. His cock grows full, filling every square inch of my love. The tip of his dick sweeps against my spot as he moves in and out of me. Each thrust becoming more intense. I feel my climax crawling slowly, but I try to force it back. I don't want this ecstasy to end. I want to take pleasure in my high of Edward Masen.

"You smell delightful Bella, your scent is intoxicating," he whispers.

"Shit! Edward."

I tighten my grip on him, digging my nails slightly into his side. He bites small nibbles on my shoulder making me groan with pleasure. He bites a bit harder, pulling me to the edge once again. I tighten around him.

"Now, Bella," he breathes the words of my undoing.

I scream Edwards name several times as I ride out my orgasm.

He must have liked the sound of his name as it rolled off my lips. With two more pumps he fills me with his warmth.

"Bella…Bella!" My name rolls off his tongue, hissing its delight.

He holds me close, and I don't want him to let go. Our hearts race together, calming as our quickened breaths slow. We lay together, my body against his, sweat against delicious sweat, until our bodies calm. He pulls out of me, and as the fullness fades I feel empty. I roll off of him and turn to look at his too perfect face.

"That was unexpected and beautiful, Bella," he pants, sprawled out naked on his back.

"I'm sorry. I needed you so bad." I roll over to kiss him.

We lay quiet for a few minutes just feeling each other, taking each other in. He looks at me longingly as his hands brush the hair from my face. I can see him contemplating a question, his mind trying to from the words. It must be a big question if it's taking him so long to prepare.

"Ask me…I'll answer." I smile, hoping to calm him.

He grinds his teeth before asking. "Why did you not tell me you were a….virgin?" A rush of breath follows his struggle.

"It never really came up." I swallow hard, biting my lip, feeling shy all of a sudden. I shouldn't feel this way. After all, I just allowed this man to pop my cherry, to touch me in ways I'd never been touched before, and I am still naked in front of him. "I tried to tell you, but you shushed me. You said you needed me too. Then your hands were all over me and I lost my train of thought." _Would it have made a difference?_ "Are you mad?" _Please don't be mad._

"Bella," his eyes become soft and gentle, "I could never be mad at you. I love what you did for us tonight. It was amazing!" he exhales.

"Good because I want to do it over and over again." I giggle like a dumb ass kid. Who would have thought I would feel like this? Sure as hell wasn't me.

He chuckles. "Let's get you to bed. You look exhausted."

I stand, finding my shaky legs as they wiggle underneath my frame. With leisure I put my 'hot pants' and tank back on, smiling to myself.

_You had sex…with Edward_.

Sex…uhhh...with Edward. _I want more of him. More, more, more!_

"Oh, and Bella? I look forward to the over and over." He smiles, pulling his pants up.

We make our way down the hatch passing one guard on the way back to apartment. I stop suddenly, feeling a stream of warmth run down my leg. Looking down, I gasp, completely embarrassed and a bit lightheaded from the sight of blood. The scent wafts up in a slight breeze and my vision blurs, then clears, then blurs again.

Edward whisks me into his arms, unconcerned about getting blood on himself.

_Why me?_ I know this is natural. Really, you learn about this shit in school.

Guy likes girl.

Girl likes guy.

Guy fingers girl by hand ball courts.

Girl gives blow job to guy in the sound booth during play production.

Guy gets condom from school nurse.

Guy fucks girl in bathroom.

They swing from the cherry tree.

Girl goes home, blood on pants.

But for Christ's sake, I'm fucking twenty eight and feel like I'm fourteen and the boy just popped my heart and exploded it down my leg for the entire world to see his handy work. Well, maybe not that dramatic, but close enough.

I glance back making uncomfortable eye contact with the officer on duty. I know this shit is going to get back to Jake. That pig will report the incident to him. Not that I care, because I really don't, but I'm pretty sure he is going to call me a fucking liar and I'm going to have to tell Jake the truth about why I never gave it up to him. I know the truth will hurt him, and that thought bothers me somehow.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Edward's voice is so smooth, lulling. I want to close my eyes and tumble dry my mind in his silky words, to wrap my body with his lustful vocabulary and cum to his music. I instantly feel that pull, the one that makes your heart erratic and your muscles tighten, growing moist as his syllables hit my ears. I am so turned…who would have thought it? I feel the blush creeping up my silent face, giving me away.

He chuckles, missing nothing short of my red ass cheeks. "I'll run you a bath as soon as we are inside," he whispers, unlocking the door, carrying me to the restroom and setting me down gently.

He runs a nice, steamy bubble bath. I take a deep breath, sucking in the sweet honeysuckle aroma.

My body stands frozen in place. He is bending over in front of me checking out the temperature of the water providing me the most spectacular view of his hard, lemon drop ass. _Note to self: have Edward run my baths often, very often._ I fight against the urge to reach out and honk his horn.

Through my hazed thoughts I catch him staring at me, his dark embers burning into me. "Bella, you can't get into the bath with your clothes on," he laughs.

All I can do is shake my head in acceptance of his words. It's like someone has poured gorilla glue over my body and let it harden because, apparently, I'm not moving.

I watch him stalk toward me. "Arms up," he commands, and my arms go up over my head. How? I did not will them to. Wait, is someone else controlling this puppet?

Next thing I know, I'm standing buck ass naked in front of him for the second time tonight. The first time I was fine because it was my idea, but _cue shy Bella,_ because this time he had taken off my clothes leaving me completely vulnerable under his stare.

He takes my hand helping my Gumby legs into the bath. I hear his pants hit the floor and a quick gasp escapes my chest.

"May I join you?" he asks.

My mouth fails me. Again, the only thing that seems to work is my head nodding yes.

He crawls in behind me. _Fuck! _Could this night get any better? Wrapping his strong, sensual arms around me, I huddle between his legs, taking in his strength, inch by sweet inch.

I lay there as he washes my body, his hands rubbing over every inch of me, sliding the suds across my neck swirling them along my arms. I am so thankful he seems to enjoy this sensual hike across Bella Land. He stops his hands as he reaches the twin peaks. My heart is pounding so hard in my chest I'm sure it's going to bust through my cavity.

"Relax baby. Don't forget to breathe," he whispers in my ear, his tongue slightly brushing my lobe.

I moan against him, releasing the air I didn't realize I had been holding inside. His hands start moving, making small circles against my nipples, pinching and pulling them between his fingers.

I thrust my chest against his hands.

"You like that?" he murmurs against my ear, low and seductively.

"Yes, Edward!" I pant, loosing track of my own hands as they reach up above me and plunge into his soft sex hair, wrapping around the base and grabbing hold. I pull against the strands and he groans into my neck.

"God you're beautiful, Bella, so beautiful." His hands move along my stomach, trailing down, slightly touching my sex.

"Please." I groan, feeling his erection growing quickly against my back. _I do that…I make him hard!_ The thought makes me giddy inside.

"Please what, Bella?"

"Please fuck me! I want to be fucked!" I want him to fuck away my pain. I know this is not a remedy, but it's the best alternative I know!

He lifts me onto his lap, my pussy straddling his cock! I moan from the fleshy contact. I lean forward, lifting my ass to adjust my opening above his shaft, sliding down it with ease.

This time our movements are frenzied, sporadic, bumping and grinding each other. The want is pulling my juices, making us collide in orgasmic passion. Both of us last only a few minutes. His need meets my fuck-lust, igniting a two minute pleasure fuck. Both of us are exhausted from the outbursts but completely satisfied with the outcome.

After a few minutes of sitting in post-coital bliss, Edward stands and steps out of the tub. I watch as he dries himself, the towel licking up every drop of water, and I imagine the towel is my tongue. I dismiss the thought immediately, looking away, because I am too wiped out to consider another go at it.

When I look up, he is standing over me with the sexiest grin on his face. Offering me his hand, he pulls me up and dries me off with a fluffy, warm towel. He pulls me to bed wrapping my naked body in his, completing the best night I have ever had.

My eyes snap open and I realize its late morning. Thankfully, I have no clients today. I reach over grasping at cool sheets. Realizing Edward has already left for work I groan and roll over to smell his pillow. As my face hits his pillow, I hear a crinkling sound and jump slightly. A piece of paper lay folded with my name on it. I sit up and grab the note.

His beautiful script reads:

_Bella,_

_I didn't want to wake you. Sorry for not telling you good morning or good bye._

_I bought you some fresh fruit. It's in the chiller ready for you when you wake. _

_I called Alice and Rose, they will be over around 10 am, they will explain._

_BTW I enjoyed last night immensely. You are beautiful, baby. You render me speechless._

_Your infinity,_

_Edward_

I hug the letter. He is so fucking dreamy!

I roll out of bed giddy as shit and go in search of the fresh fruit he mentioned. Pulling at the fridge door and grabbing an apple to start. I toss on some cloths and move to the couch to wait for the girls. I hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I call.

"It's just us, fucking open the door!" calls Rose.

I have worked really hard on forgiving Rose for not telling me about my case and, most importantly, about the guy never going to jail. I truly understand why she did what she did, but she overstepped.

I open the door and my girls are wearing their PJ's. Alice is in a Strawberry Short Cake baby doll dress with slippers, and Rose is wearing Hello kitty. Even her feet have that damn cat on them. I can't help but crack up at the sight of these two misfits.

"What the fuck?" I cry, gesturing back and forth between the two.

"Shut up hooker. We are here on business." Alice narrows her eyes at me.

"_What_? _Business_?"

Rose flops on the couch curling up and closing her eyes. I know she hates this. Her ass sleeps till noon on any given day. So I turn my attention back to the one that can give me answers.

"Edward called," she mutters. "He needs us to play again tonight."

"Uh…I'm sorry. Did you say tonight?" _What the fuck was he thinking_?

"Yeah, tonight. Look, we already told him yes. We have a lot of work to do today. Hence, the early call time." She smiled apologetically. " Now get dressed. We need to hit McCarty's and make a few run-trough's before tonight. Edward also said he needs to have a meeting with us about 2 pm. So, chop chop!"

I scurry off tossing on whatever I can find. I'm sure I look like Rainbow Brite, but I could fucking care less. Edward will have to explain himself for dropping this shit in our lap last minute.

We practice for about four hours before the meeting. I am so engulfed in the last minute plans that I never get a chance to say hello to Edward. The guys show up huddling in the corner all on cell phones whispering in different directions.

Edward emerges from the shadows looking beyond tense. I have not seen that look since the night of my apartment fiasco. His stance is ridged. I walk to him placing my hands around his waist. He relaxes against me letting out the most pitiful moan of agony. I know something is eating at him, and I can only hope it has nothing to do with last night.

We all gather, taking our places at the large table. The air is silent, still.

Jazz finally breaks the tension, "Edward, your meeting, your floor." He gestures to him to speak.

Edward's body is tense. Something seems off about this whole meeting. I look around the table. Rose, Alice and I sit in anticipation of why we were asked to join in on what normally consists of just the guys. Rose looks at me and shrugs. Alice's eyes are the size of grapefruits.

Frustrated, I speak, "Edward, will you please just tell us what is going on? The suspense is killing me!"

He looks up, his eyes catching mine, and I can see his internal struggle. He turns to address the group. "I got a call today from the owner of the club in Vegas. As you know Twilight will be playing there in a few short weeks." He clears his throat; the words seem to be stuck. He looks at me as he speaks. "Someone recorded you singing _Alone_and posted it on YouTube. In just a few weeks there have been almost 2 million hits. The owner heard about it and well… They want you to open for Twilight."

My mouth fails me, my senses shut down, and I realize I am in a state of shock. I had been playing in pubs and small venues for a long time. It was something I did for myself, for fun, because I enjoyed it! Never did I ever think of making it a career. I have seen so many people struggle with wanting to be an artist, a star, and never making it past the pubs. Now it is being asked of me, and I'm not sure I want it.

His hand reaches out to mine, his gentle touch pulling me out of my head. My eyes snap to his. "Bella? You don't have to do this. It may not be safe."

Rose scowls. "Oh come on, Edward. That's why you're acting so strange? She'll be fine. We'll have extra security for her if that will make you happy."

My brain is still out of service. I hear them all talking but nothing comes out of my lips. I just sit back and listen to them bicker.

Alice moves out of her chair, pacing back and forth, biting at her nails. "Edward is right, Rose. There will be a ton of people there and, well, security or not if he wants to get to her he might be able to in a place like that. Is this a risk we want to take?" She looks at me.

"NO!" Edward growls. "I will not throw her to the wolves. She belongs to me…with me, safe, here." He sputters.

"I can't live in fear," I whisper. "I won't allow him to take away my existence. He has taken so much of me already and I will not let him have power over me. I won't hide in fear of him. He can't take away something I love." My hand drifts back to Edward's clenched fist. I thoughtlessly drag my fingers across the top of his hand. He exhales, dropping his head to the table in defeat.

Emmett stands and looks at each of us, his eyes resting on Edward. "Ed, man she is a strong woman. I'm sure she can take care of herself." He winks at me to lighten the mood. "If it makes you feel better we can both be her bodyguards for the night. I can get someone to help with stage managing for Twilight so you and I are free to keep her and the girls safe."

I smile at Emmett. "Thanks."

Edward stands in fury. "No, you're not doing this Bella. I won't let you. You're far too important to me." He starts to shake.

At that moment my strong, always composed, Edward breaks, tears forming in his eyes. I look around taking in everyone shock. It is strange to see him reacting in such a way.

I rise and move to his side, reaching for his face. "Edward, please babe, I'll be fine." Not fully understanding his reaction.

He cups both hands under my chin. "Bella I…I…"

Emmett steps forward. "Edward, you can't expect her to live in hiding."

Edward pulls his hands from my face, turning to glare at Emmet. "Keep out of this, Em. I won't let her put herself in danger." His words gather volume, matching his rising rage.

Emmett glowers, his face reddening as he opens his mouth and bellows, "She is NOT Tanya, Edward!" the room turns silent.

Edward stills, his face turning white. He looks me in the eyes, his pain so raw it spills over. Turning his back on me, he stomps out of the room, taking my heart out of my chest and slamming it in the door on his way out.

I start to go after him but Jazz stops me. "Let him go Bella. He has his own demons to deal with. I'll go talk to him."

I shake my head. "No Jazz, I need to be the one." I am not sure what is going on, but it isn't the first time I have heard of this Tanya person. The fact that her name sends Edward running makes me ill. Who is this mystery girl and how has she scarred Edward?

I head for the door. "Alice, I'll be back in a bit. Can you take care of setting the stage?" I call out. She simply looks at me and nods her head. I have to admit, it's odd seeing Alice at a loss for words. As a matter of fact she looks just as sick as I feel.

Edward is sitting out on the low barring wall behind the club. His feet hang a few inches from the ground, his back is hunched over, and his chin is resting on his chest. Sadness envelopes his whole body and he looks miserable in his own skin. I want to take whatever pain he is feeling away, but I am at a loss to how.

I walk over to him and settle my hips between his legs. With my hand I pull his face up to mine. His eyes change color. Stress, fear and guilt pour out of his body and into mine like a funnel tube of emotions.

"Edward, baby, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Please, let me in," I whisper.

He closes his eyes, his breath ragged and shallow. "Growing up I had a best friend named Tanya. I met her in fifth grade when her family moved into our neighborhood. Her parents became very good friends with Carlisle and Esme, so our families spent a lot of time together. When we graduated from high school she followed me to college. I…I never thought of her as anything more than my best friend." He sighs. "I got a call from her one night asking me if I would go to dinner with her. I thought nothing of it. We always hung out together. Looking back on it, something about her voice that night was different. I should have known, but then again I was blind, and apparently I had been for years. She wanted to meet me to tell me she was in love with me." His eyes peer into mine as my heart pulls hard against my chest. The word love hit me hard. "I was stupid. I was harsh. I told her I didn't love her, that I didn't see her the same way. She was my friend and that's all she would ever be!" His hands, which were wrapped around my back, began to shake. "She left…walked out of the restaurant. I sat in my chair and watched her walk out hurt and angry with me."

"Edward you did the right thing. You can't pretend to love someone." I say confused by his sadness.

Edward shakes his head. "No, you don't understand. I…I let her leave. I let her walk alone at night. I was in shock. I didn't know that it would be the last time I saw her alive."

I gasp at his words. I can't help my reaction. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. "I'm so sorry! I…"

"I found her." He breathes into my ear. "She was stripped naked and tied to a tree. If I would have…If I didn't…"

"No, Edward, don't do that. Don't think for one second that it was your fault." My eyes peer into his as I hold his fragile face in my hands.

"I didn't love her. I would never love her…never love _anyone_…"

I release his face. My heart literally falls out of my chest as my shaky legs move my body away from him. My head screams the words for my broken heart to hear, to grasp. _Never…love…anyone_!

Did I hear him correctly? He will never love anyone? Not even me? I don't know why I ever thought I could be loved. Why I ever dreamed the love would come from him. Granted, I wasn't expecting him to declare his undying love for me after knowing him only a matter of weeks, but I'd hoped one day it might be a possibility. Now I know beyond the shadow of a doubt that he will never love me. The words came from his very mouth. Deep down I knew this was coming, and that realization makes the pain much more intense.

"Bella?" he reaches out, but I feel numb, nothing, I want to get away.

My empty chest calls out to the heart that once was, the shattered remains somewhere on the ground. Face wet with tears, I turn and make my way through the bar, passing everyone and seeing nothing as I make my way out, away from Edward, away from the pain, as far from reality as I possibly can.

Where will I go? I make it to the curb with the realization that I really have nowhere to go. My apartment isn't ready, and I can't stay with Edward.

I fall to my knees, grabbing at the pain in my chest, crumbling with the knowledge that I am broken and destined to be alone, without love, and now without him.

* * *

**I hope you are not mad at me...I'm sure you will tell me if you are...so push the GREEN button and give this review whore what she needs.....ALSO...please give me your fav. songs or even songs you think the girls should cover. I know my favs.....let me hear yours. TTFN**


	12. More then words

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Redthanks beta-n-bestie.**

**FML CONTEST: I have made it into the final round. Live voting is under way....March 4th- march 10th. Please go vote...the link is under my fav. Authors and voting line is at the top of the page. Here is the link. Just put it together. www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net /u/2187120/**

Well color me happy...finally you get to see what the hell was going on inside Edwards head. I know we all would love to have our own special perch set up in his mind.

Ok as always I will link the songs and attire on my profile. We have a lot to cover in this chapter so hope it's a good read.

TY to ALL the TD lady's for the on-going love and harrasment :)** Lori **I hope you like the selection. AND **Deebl...**you picked one of the songs that I was listening to while writing this chapter. **Pea**...look close another hidden treasure for your enjoyment. TY for all the wonderful **REVIEWS**.

As always I don't own these characters but I do own a Breedlove guitar and a New Kids on the Block CD...Yeah I know all the words and can do the old school dances...What of it? ( hands in the air)

* * *

~*EPOV*~

Emmett's words ring out, bouncing into every corner of my mind. I look Bella in her eyes, my own fears staring back at me through her glassy gaze. I can't help but pull flashes of Bella's photos into my head, her bruised face and battered body etched deep into my brain. If she died now, I would soon follow.

If she goes to this event and I can't protect her, it will be my fault. I can't take the risk. I can't loose her.

Suddenly I feel sick, tears actually pulling into the corners of my eyes. I'm usually a desert, dry of emotion, but this woman has done something to me. Changes are occurring deep within, foreign, unfamiliar changes, and the desert has now become an ocean full of life.

I can't take the blank stares, so I take off, making my way out the back door, slamming it to prove a point. Fuck Emmett! I know Bella is not Tanya and, most importantly, Tanya could never have been Bella.

That thought is what makes my heart hurt. I shouldn't think like this. Tanya was my best friend. Bella is so much more. I just need to face my feelings for Bella head on. After I calm down I need to tell her, let her in. It's time to be truthful with her and myself.

I sit out back, my head hanging in shame, my thoughts in a tumult. I feel her presence before I hear her. She walks to me and settles between my legs. Her cool hands pull at my face, lifting my eyes to hers.

"Edward, baby, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Please, let me in," she whispers.

I close my eyes, trying to calm my nerves a bit before revealing the truth. I slide my hands around her, willing her calm to become mine as I speak. "Growing up I had a best friend named Tanya. I met her in fifth grade when her family moved into our neighborhood. Her parents became very good friends with Carlisle and Esme, so our families spent a lot of time together. When we graduated from high school she followed me to college. I…I never thought of her as anything more than my best friend." _Breathe_… "I got a call from her one night asking me if I would go to dinner with her. I thought nothing of it. We always hung out together. Looking back on it, something about her voice that night was different. I should have known, but then again I was blind, and apparently I had been for years. She wanted to meet me to tell me she was in love with me." I pause, hearing Bella's heart skip a beat at the word love. I take in a deep breath and continue on. "I was stupid. I was harsh. I told her I didn't love her, that I didn't see her the same way. She was my friend and that's all she would ever be!" Tanya's face flashes behind my eyes, sending chills through my body. "She left…walked out of the restaurant. I sat in my chair and watched her walk out hurt and angry with me."

"Edward you did the right thing. You can't pretend to love someone." She soothes, her words piercing my already punctured heart.

Her words were my words. The same ones I played over and over in my head, sitting at the table while Tanya picked up and walked out of my life. I wasn't sure what she wanted from me. I had to tell her the truth. I couldn't and wouldn't ever fake love. As a matter of fact, I was sure I would never love anyone. Guess I thought I deserved the punishment. First I watch my mother's murder, then Tanya.

Bella seems to think I'm upset about how I treated my friend, but that is so far from the truth. "No, you don't understand. I…I let her leave. I let her walk alone at night. I was in shock. I didn't know that it would be the last time I saw her alive."

Her reaction was instant, shock mixed with empathy. "I'm so sorry! I…" She throws her arms around my neck.

"I found her." I release in a pained whisper. "She was stripped naked and tied to a tree. If I would have…If I didn't…" My thoughts come out jumbled.

"No, Edward, don't do that. Don't think for one second that it was your fault."

She takes my face once again, holding my fragile image in her hands, willing me, wanting me to let go of all I have buried away.

"I didn't love her. I would never love her…never love _anyone_…" _until now._ My heart skips, fluttering in tiny sporadic beats. My brain scrambles, and for the first time I realize I have fallen for Bella. That I may be…I think I might…No. Can it be? Can it be that I love her? Everything about her? In that moment I realize she is the very reason my heart beats, the reason my life now has meaning.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't feel her walk away. "Bella?" I call after her.

Catching her eyes, I see what looks like disgust. She turns and walks away from me. I sit frozen to the wall. My eyes burn a hole into her back as she leaves me, flashes of Tanya's retreating figure flash through my mind. Yet I sit glued to my seat for what feels like an hour.

Only a few minutes pass before the realization hits me. I must have mumbled aloud. Oh god, If she heard me say I love her then…she must not feel the same way. Her words come back to me: _You can't pretend to love someone. _

I feel sick. I toss my body over the wall and lose it. Everything I ate spills out of me. My pain coming out in violent heaves, my face prickling at the intensity of it all. I continue the plea for a few minutes. My body, having nothing left, still continues to dry heave until my heart comes out of my mouth, the searing pain leaving my throat raw.

I hear Jasper call to Emmett, telling him to grab some water.

Finally, the wrenching stops. I turn, sitting back on the edge of the wall, my eyes blood shot from my spewing heart. I feel ashamed. If I hadn't thought about loving her she never would have walked away.

"What did you do to her Edward?" Jasper's words surprise me.

"What?" _Wait…what?_ "What did I do?"

That's fucking classic, even my best friend thinks I fucked this up. Well I didn't. _She does not love me._

He looks puzzled. "Yeah, Edward! What the fuck did you do to her? I found her laying on the sidewalk in a fetal position, sobbing into the concrete. So pardon my fucking tone but _what did you do_?"

"Me? I didn't _do_ anything! I told her about Tanya. I told her that she died and that I was a fucking moron, that I could never love Tanya, never love _anyone_….until…" I gasp.

Playing the conversation over in my head I realize I was so stuck in my own thoughts that I left her with the notion that I… "She thinks I could never love…never love _her_." My words come out punching me in the gut. "Where is she? I need to tell her the truth."

My legs finally come back to me. I sprint past Jazz, into the bar, and out to the front. The door flings open so hard it pops the hinge off the bottom bracket. I look around - no Bella in sight. I'm such a fucking idiot!

Jazz and Em come out of the bar.

"Dude, you'd better fix that shit." Emmett points to the broken door.

"Fuck off, Emmett."

"No, you fuck off, Edward. You're really starting to get on my damn nerves. You finally found someone perfect for you, and you're about to fuck it up royally. Get your head out of your ass, man, before you lose her."

"I didn't mean for her to think I could never love her."

"Well you did, dumbass, and you'd better fix it. I actually like her!" He mumbles.

I like her too. No, I love her. Damn, I don't know how to feel. I'm an idiot for not realizing what I was saying or how it came across to Bella, but I am relieved that she is upset by the thought of me not loving her. That means she may feel the same way I do - she may love me!

"I need to find her, tell her how I feel."

I turn to head back into the bar when Jazz grabs a hold of my jacket and pulls me back. "The girls took her home. She has to get ready for tonight. You'd better pray she will be able to actually get on stage. I have never seen such a melt down. You really did a number on her heart."

"Thanks Jazz, that's fucking awesome. I didn't know!"

"Slow down, Romeo, I know this." He chuckles. "I'll call Alice to tell her what happened. Maybe she can help with your situation."

We walk back into the bar and Jazz disappears to make the phone call. Time passes at the speed of a sloth as I sit feeling helpless. An eternity and a half later he returns.

I stand. "What did she say?"

"Bella is getting ready. She won't talk to them and she won't listen to them either. She'll be here soon. Alice suggests you go get ready and leave her be for now. She said she'll try to talk to her again before they arrive."

I can't believe this is happening. I'm annoyed with myself for being so ignorant. I run my hands through my hair, really wanting to pull it out by the roots.

Jazz, Em and I decide to leave the cars behind and walk home. I need to let off steam before returning home.

Bella's scent fills the air as I walk into the apartment. _She was here!_ I close my eyes as her sweet, succulent fragrance fills my mouth, rolling down the back of my throat, tasting her on my tongue. I have to fix this. I won't live without my Bella.

I shower quickly, trying to keep my mind off of Bella and failing miserably. I am grateful to Alice for helping, but, shit, I wanted nothing more then to run over to Alice's apartment and tell Bella everything. I push that thought aside; I have to trust my friends on this. If I act on impulse, I could do more harm than good.

The fact that Bella is only a few doors down is killing me. The only thing keeping me from busting through the door and running to her is cleaning, so I move about the apartment straightening up as I go. I find myself doing pointless things, like alphabetizing my CD's, to pass time. Finally, when there is nothing left to do, I settle on the couch and wait for the guys to come tell me it's time to go.

The walk back to the bar is silent and quick. I enter with hope in my hands, desperately wanting to find Bella there early. Jazz notices my disappointment and informs me that he'd already spoken to Alice and they were pushing tight on time when we left. My stomach twisted as I paced back and forth, wearing a trace pattern on the floor.

So deep in thought, I don't notice the patrons as they start to enter and take their seats. I am surprised as the numbers increase quickly. Tonight we have a packed house and end up having to turn people away. This is the first time we have ever hit fire code capacity. I have never seen so many people packed into this bar. Twilight has played here on several occasions and has never packed it to the rim. I grin at the thought of my Bella having such an impact on so many. I'm not surprised. She pulled me in so quickly, it's no wonder.

It is ten minutes till lights out when I see Bella enter through the back door with Alice and Rose. When my eyes fall upon her ridged frame I feel ill once again. Alice must have failed at trying to break through her stubbornness. I smile at the thought. I can't wait to take my turn, so I make my way to her. She stands alone on the side stage.

"Bella," I call.

Her breathing stops.

Without turning back to look at me, she speaks, "It's okay, Edward. You don't need to explain. I'm a big girl, I never…" her last word breaks. "I never expected you to love me."

"You don't understand, baby."

Emmett takes the mic on stage and introduces the girls. He has impeccable timing.

"I understand perfectly. Your words were loud and clear." Her back is still to my canvas. "Now you get to hear my words, Edward."

"Bella, don't walk away, _please_!" I reach for her.

My hand rests lightly around her waist to pull her back to me. She stills, releasing a ragged sigh. "It's show time." She pulls out of my hold and walks on stage.

I run, pushing people out of the way to get to my seat.

She takes the stage with the girls. They quickly move about, pausing for Bella to give them some type of direction before taking her place center stage.

She rests on the wooden stool behind the mic stand, grabbing it with her left hand as the right lowers it to her level.

She smiles, but it does not reach her eyes. She looks broken, not my normal sweet, shy Bella. This looks like the Bella I met two months ago. She has sucked herself back into her head, shutting all emotions out. Her internal turmoil fills the air around me, and I feel intense guilt knowing it is aimed directly at me.

Her hand shades her eyes. "Wow, packed house. This is amazing. Thank you for coming out tonight. We are um, humbled by the turn out." She smiles again, her head dropping slightly to her chest.

I look around at the audience. Bella's presence has pulled them into complete silence. You could hear a pin drop as they hang on to her every word. "I am not good with words, but I am good with lyrics." She glances my way for a brief second. "I thought I would take you on an emotional journey." She sighs. "We have not had a lot of time with the songs, but I'm sure you will enjoy them."

The girls fiddle around for a second, Bella settling into her comfort zone, tuning her surroundings out.

She looks amazing on stage. Her hair is soft and straight, the iridescent lights pulling the strands of red out in it. She has slightly punked herself out. Her attire is angry and hot as hell. I've never seen her look so damn good.

"Drink and be merry! Have a fucktastic time and tip your bitches well." She laughs, her smile intoxicating. "I have always wanted to be a bad girl. If I was, this is what it would sound like, thanks to Everclear and the raunchy pornographic words of Volvo Driving Soccer Mom."

She pulls her electric guitar in front of her, dropping low on her hips.

Her voice starts the beat and she is angry.

_Na-na na-na na-na na-na na-na na-na_

Alice strums behind her vocals with rhythmic play, Rose taking a light beat on the snare drum.

_You know I used to be a bad girl  
I got busy in the bathroom at my high school prom  
Yeah I used to be a dancer at the local strip club  
But now I know my right wing from my wrong_

Her jaw tightens, pulsing as her head sways back and forth. Her hair falling over her eyes as she bounces to the tattered beat.

_I really used to be a bad girl  
I had a threesome with my sister and her boyfriend Tom  
I know I used to be a real wild child  
But now I am a Volvo-driving soccer mom  
_  
She is fucking with me! I know her well. Her evil grin in my direction when she said threesome just about made me come out of my seat. The thought of anyone else touching my pure Bella makes me fucking irate.

_I really used to be a bad girl  
I got busted for possession of my wizard-shaped bong  
I used to love to do the things they tell me not to do  
But now I'm different--now I sing a new song  
__  
__I really used to be a bad girl  
I got gang-banged in the bathroom at my high school prom  
Yes, I used to be a real wild child  
But now I am a Volvo-driving soccer mom_

I try to focus on her and not the evil words that float through the air.

The crowd hoots and hollers at the gang bang in the bathroom. I slide deep into my chair as my girlfriend, _MY girlfriend_, fills the crowd's mind with images of her getting spent in a bathroom. _Fuck!_ I shake off the image before I have to disappear into the back to relieve my massive hard-on.

She finishes up with a chuckle and a toss of the stool. I can't help but laugh. She is so fucking cute even when she is pissed at me.

The crowd erupts, and a douche bag jumps on stage. Before I can even get there, Bella has the fucker in a head lock. "You know who this fuckwad belongs to?" She points and bellows to the audience. "I suggest you get the fuck off my stage. Do you understand me?" She looks at me and, with a half smile, pushes him into my chest.

The crowd bursts into a fit of laughter as she throws up the devil horns, and flicks out her tongue like Ozzy.

I escort his drunken ass outside and hand him to security. "Get him a cab home and I don't want to see his face in my club again."

Back in the club Bella has calmed the atmosphere; smoke and sweat fill the sticky air. She has picked up the stool and rests her ass on the edge. Her right heel hooks into the step for comfort. She has pulled her hair back off her neck into a high pony tail, and for the first time I realize she is wearing a skirt. Her beautiful porcelain legs peek out from the top of her stockings, resting below the hem of her too short skirt.

I walk to the edge of the stage. For one, to make sure no one rushes her again, and two, to make sure nobody can see up and into her personal space.

I take and edge and Jazz takes the other side, just below her feet. The lights lower as she speaks pulling different shades of blue that frame her face beautifully. I glance back toward Rose and Alice. Alice smiles and mouths something that looks like, _this is_ _for you_.

"I woke up this morning happy. For the first time in my life I felt like I was where I belong," she breathes.

The piano is rolled to center stage. She moves the stool, taking her guitar from around her neck and handing it to Alice.

Bella looks down at me as she makes her way to the bench. I love the way she looks sitting against the black contrast of the baby grand. Such a petite girl should be engulfed by the massive instrument in front of her, but Bella, she looks like she was carved out of the same delicate wood.

She heaves a sigh, her fingers hovering over the keys. She presses her lips close to the elbowed mic. "Innocence, by Avril" her fingers begin to play.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
_  
_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling  
_

Her crisp voice rings clear, sending goose bumps down my spine. I close my eyes and feel her words rush over me like warm water on a cool day. This is what Alice was trying to tell me. Bella needs me as much as I need her, and I'll hold on to her for as long as she will let me…_infinitely._

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling  
_

I watch the rise and fall of her back. Her air becomes my air. I move closer to her, feeling her energy, her strength as it rolls off of her. I send my love back to her in waves, and I know she can feel me. Her air catches, but she recovers easily. Her body shifts, moving to the music as it climbs to its climax.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

A small flutter of light catches my attention in the crowd, and one by one more flutters fill the dim audience. The soft lighters flicker, showing their support as she plays with such conviction and strength.

_  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by  
_  
That was the single most enjoyable moment of my life. Well, besides being submerged in Bella. I am so aware of her. I feel her heart in the words she sings as her fingers pump the rhythm, keeping us flowing in blind sync.

I realize I had been holding my breath, forgetting how to breathe. I gasp for air, she has taken my breath away.

_Beautiful Bella!_

I have broken down her walls. If she only knew she has done the same to me.

Bella takes a sip of water and pulls off a top layer of clothing, exposing more skin. "It's very warm in here," she groans to the crowd.

One ignorant ass in the audience yells out to her, "That's right baby, you look hot, keep stripping."

I stand.

Bella surprises me. "Dream on, sweetheart. I'm way out of your league. Besides, I'm taken." She laughs looking directly at me. "There is always one dumb ass in every crowd." And the audience claps, hoots and whistles as Mr. Mouth gets pulled from his seat buy security.

I look across to stage left, catching Emmett's concerned face. "Everything okay man?" I mouth his way.

He waves me over. I stop and whisper to Jazz to take center until I get back.

"What's going on Emmett?" I say, narrowing my eyes.

"Bella's security is in frenzy. They want to take her off the stage, said there are too many people here and it isn't safe because they don't have enough man power to secure her properly."

I never thought about this being too much for her. I mean, Vegas yes, but _this place_? I guess I can understand their panic. We are packed to capacity, filling to just over three hundred, with little standing room.

I start to panic a bit. If security is worried should we be?

"What are they doing about it?" I ask.

"They called in back up to field the crowd at the end, and right now they have the bouncers working with them. Relax, man! They took the wand to every person that entered the building. So she is safe right now, and she only has a few minutes left. However, the moment she is done they want her in the car and home."

I hear Bella start her last song of the night, Broken by Lifehouse. She pauses letting the crowd take a piece of the song. The band sitting silent as the audience fills the room with musical words.

The atmosphere is infectious and is very different from the beginning of the night. I feel a sense of calm as she reels them into a close.

The audience is grateful for the night, chanting for one more song.

She moves to the girls, releasing Alice from the stage. Rose grabs the extra mic and pulls the stool next to the piano.

"Okay, okay, settle down. You get your wish…one more song. Oh, and feel free to buy my friend and I a shot of tequila." She smiles to the crowd.

Within a minute Emmett has a tray of shots. Looks like three shots each. She calls bottoms up taking each back to back. "Thank you."

Taking another sip of water she retrieves her acoustic guitar. She told me once that it was her favorite to pick and play on. She said her father bought her the Breedlove just before he died. I wish I knew about them, her mother and father. She has always been so tight lipped about her family, well, about everything really, and I'm hoping someday she'll let me in.

She crawls on top of the piano, as lady like as she can. "Lower the lights please." She speaks softly.

Emmett drops the lights, the room covered in darkness, leaving one blue pin light on Bella.

Alice comes to stand next to me.

"What is she going to sing?" I ask.

"I wish I knew. She told me she was going to take it acoustic. She mumbled your name as I was leaving…that's all I know," she whispers.

Bella never plays the guitar while we are at home, so I have no clue what she will be pulling out of her talented hat.

She clears her throat. "Words can often be misinterpreted. Spoken properly, their meaning is clear, but it can be difficult to read between the lines of miss-spoken expressions. This song is written on the walls of my heart because it's not always in the words you speak but in the actions you take…Extreme."

_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
More than words  
Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
More than words_

She tosses up her hand. "Thank you for coming out, I hope to see you all again soon."

I am ready on the side stage, eager to accept her, but I am still so unsure of what her reaction will be to me. Her last song was an apparent expression of her love for me, so I can only hope I'm in the clear.

She wipes her face off before exiting. Her paused step causes my apprehensive smile. She smiles back and barrels me into the wall. Her hands snake into my hair, and her eyes rush over my face as if they forgot what I looked like.

"Hi," she says.

"You were singing to me?"

"Every word." She sighs. Her eyes drop to the floor and shy Bella is back in full force.

"I need to apologize to you," I say, and her baby browns flash up to my eyes. "I was thinking out loud and you completely misunderstood my words."

"You said you could never love…me." She whispers.

I take her face between my hands. "No, baby, I can! You have captured my heart Bella and I don't ever want it back!"

She pulls my face to hers and kisses me oh so sweetly, her need echoing mine with whimpered force. Her warm tequila tongue traces my bottom lip, and I can't help but groan into her mouth.

"I'm sorry, baby!" I pant, my mouth still twined with hers. "I never meant to…" She moans. "I didn't mean for you to think..." Gahh, her salty mouth is making me loose my fucking mind.

The clearing of someone's throat pulls us back to earth momentarily.

We both slowly turn our heads toward the unwanted presence. Emmett stands not two feet from us. "We need to get her out of here, Edward."

I steal one last kiss. "We will finish this conversation later." Tossing her over my shoulder, I call out, "Free spankings for the bad girl. Any takers? Anyone?"

"I'll take a swipe at that!" Emmett teases.

"Don't even think about it Emmett!" she gripes playfully. "Put me down, Edward!" she giggles holding the back of her skirt.

"Oh no… you said you wanted to be a bad girl, and now I have to buy you a Volvo and take you to prom." I laugh with her.

I toss her in the back of Emmett's Jeep. The short ride home is an interesting one. I have a hard time keeping my hands out of her skirt until Emmett asks Bella to remove her body from on top of mine because he can't see out of the rear view mirror. My fingers momentarily meet her hot, moist center before she extracts herself from me. So now, all I want to do is get Bella upstairs and put my pea in her pod!

The police escort meets us at the door and walks us to the apartment. The fucking pigs are getting on my nerves! I understand this is all for Bella's safety, but the constant hovering and lack of privacy is getting on my ever loving nerves.

I push open the door, Bella following closely. With my brain still stuck on the piglets outside, I'm taken by complete surprise when Bella closes the door and pushes me up against it.

"Shit! You're strong for a little person." I laugh.

"Funny, funny man! Now are you going to let me have my way with you or are you going to stand there and make midget jokes?" Her hands snake up my shirt twisting at my nips, and instantly the sensation spirals down my body pumping my rod full of steel.

I lean into Bella, pressing my length against her, showing her what she does to me.

"Oh! Feisty Bella…I like it." My tone is a soft growl. "But I really want to explain…"

Her fingers pinch my lips together stopping my sentence.

"We can talk later, Edward. I need you. I want to feel you…in me…let me show you how I feel."

"You don't have to tell me twice, baby." I scoop her up by the waist, her shoes falling to the side in the process, and fly us over to the piano, stopping when the wheels squeak from the impact.

"What are you going to do to me?" Her raspy, needy voice tickles my ear as she pulls at her lower lip with her teeth.

"I'm gonna take you on the piano. I have fantasized about you…here…naked, spread out in front of me like a buffet."

Her breathing is non-existent. Only the sound of her rapid heart beat fills the room.

It paints out in front of me in slow motion. Her hands are placed on the edge of the piano. She hops, both legs jetting out around my waist as she pulls me in, resting her ass on the piano. Right this second I am a fly caught in Bella's web. The only difference is I never want to break free.

My hands have been itching to get under her skirt. Trailing up from her knees, under her skirt, I find the thin lacy layer that hugs her hips.

"Rip them off, you know you want to," she whimpers.

Well fuck me dizzy. Bella wants me to rip off her panties? _Oh there is a god!_

With one swift pull I have the shredding of Bella's crotch cloth in my hand. Without fucking thinking I press them to my nose, taking in her sweet aroused scent. I lay her back, pulling her knees toward me, spreading her legs in preparation.

I push back her tiny skirt revealing her perfect center. With one finger I trace down her slit with just enough pressure to insert the tip of my finger. She is moist, dripping wet. I close my eyes and inhale the sex that floats heavily in the air. I press one finger into her, twisting as I enter.

"Oh, god, Edward," she groans.

"You're so wet, Bella. Can I taste you, baby?"

"Please…yes."

I pull her ass to the edge of the piano. Her drenched pussy only inches from my watering mouth. I begin licking her slit lightly from the bottom up, tickling the clit with the tip of my tongue. I lap up every bit of her moisture, drinking from her fountain. "You taste divine, Bella." With my fingers I spread her lips open, licking long leisurely strokes, taking my time in her happy spot. Her body trembles, forcing her hips forward, my tongue entering her pink swollen love.

"Oh, god, Edward. I…I can't hold on." Her hands dig into my hair, pulling at me.

"Cum for me baby."

I feel her pulsing, pausing hard before she lets out a cry. "Oh! Shit…shit…oh!"

She rides out her orgasm in my mouth, releasing the last of her juices on my tongue. I take one last lick and nibble on her clit. She lets out the most beautiful giggle, making me laugh in the process.

She sits up, legs still spread in front of me. "Take off your clothes," she breathes. "All of them. Now…slowly, please."

She slides off the piano standing directly in front of me. I kick off my shoes and go to remove my socks when I realize that sphinx called Bella is following my lead. As I pull off one sock slowly, her hands snake into her thigh-highs pushing them down inch by long ass inch.

We play this clothing tango for a while.

My pants, her skirt.

My shirt, her shirt.

Until we are standing naked before one another.

"You're beautiful, Bella, completely mesmerizing."

In less than a second we are in a heated embrace. Our hot bodies press against each other as we kiss roughly, our hands pushing and sliding everywhere. She groans into my mouth; I growl back.

In one quick twirl and step I spin her around. "Grab the piano bench," I grunt. She reaches down, bending at her center.

"Fuck me, Edward," she whimpers.

"Oh, I plan to baby." I reach around her waist, pulling her hips into my rod. "Feel that? That is what you do to me." I tease her for a second before I slide into her tender effortlessly, and we both groan at the satisfaction and neediness.

Neither one of us manages to say another word for the first part of what feels like an eternity. All we manage are a few groans, several grunts and a couple fuhhhh's.

I pump into her hard. She is so tight from this angle and it doesn't help that she keeps thrusting back into me with the same force. I grit my teeth, my jaw pumping with my thrust. I feel her walls crawling up my length, her climax teetering on the head of my dick. I reach around her body, my fingers land on her clit and with one pinch and pull she crumbles around me as my name falls from her lips in spattered yelps.

Her fervor does me in. I feel my juices explode from my tip, filling her depths with my men.

Our bodies collapse onto the bench, both of us completely out of breath. We slide to the floor, her body draped slightly over mine, and I hold her until it becomes a little too chilly for our naked bodies on the floor.

Without a word I pick her up and take her to bed, our bed.

She pulls herself close to my body and I can feel her trembling. At first I think she might be cold, so I rub her back and arms. I soon realize she isn't cold, so I pull back just enough to look into her eyes. She gives me a small grin and leans her head against my shoulder.

She is a bit distant for a second before she speaks. "My mother and father would have loved you," she whispers, her fingers tracing a heart over my heart.

"You think so?" I ask.

"I know so."

"I would have loved to have met them." I pull in a lungful of air, waiting for her response.

"They were coming to see me," she whimpered, "when they…died."

* * *

I love these two!

OK you have two things to do right now! **First** please **Review**, you know I'm a whore and need lots of love from the reviews. It gives me the pep to continue down this broken path. **Second** please go vote for me (if you have not doen so already) in the **FML contest**. My story is called **Aphro-lie-te**. If you can not figure out the link above it is under my favorite Authors...TTFN


	13. The good and the bad

Disclaimer: I own nothing! SM owns them all.

Red you are the best bestie and Beta! TY so much for pushing me every day. I needed it.

Friends: Wow I am so sorry it has taken so long. I started a new job...ten hours or more a day has put my Brain on drain..catch my drift? I will post as soon as humanly possible.

TY to all my toe tappin- TD sisters. I miss you more then words.

Ok this is not my usual eight thousand word chapter...but I'm sure you will love it...I hope?

Have fun!

* * *

`*EPOV*~

She must have post sex deprivation. Her mouth spoke before her brain could warn her of the outburst. I felt Bella's heartbeat speed up as the words flew out of her mouth. The beats pumped against my chest, fast like a humming birds wings.

_Flutter, flutter, skip, flutter, skip, flutter, skip… _

Now she is holding her breath…no, she _is_ breathing but barely. Wait. She's not breathing again.

This goes on for what feels like eons before I realize she is waiting for me to say something, so I let her off the hook.

"Breathe, Bella, you can tell me when you're ready and only when you're ready." My whisper hits her ears and, like a chain reaction, my words hit her neurons, sending the message to her heart to calm itself one beat at a time.

"Thank you." She whispers into my chest.

My hand makes small soothing circles into her back. Our sleep deprived bodies surrender to the darkness.

I am restless in my sleep, and it is odd due to the fact that, since Bella has been sleeping in my bed, I have slept like a baby. I roll over to find cold sheets - no Bella.

_Bella?_

I sit up in an instant. My eyes pop open and try to pull focus. My ears hone in to a soft strum of music. I check the clock, the bright green numbers echo throughout the room, 4:20 a.m.

I'm confused on were the music is coming from. I check the alarms to make sure they are still in working order and not possessed by the soft, strangely soothing, music god.

That's when I realize it is the strumming of a guitar.

"Bella?" I whisper.

Groggy, and sleepily, I roll out of bed. My Bella is awake and playing her breadlove? She never play's at home. Something must be wrong.

As I enter the moon soaked room, my breath is sucked from my chest, and a tight squeeze takes a hold of my heart. My eyes burn into her breathtaking frame as it's perched on top of the piano, naked, playing in the moonlight. My Bella is stunning.

_Your Bella?_ My man voice calls.

Yeah! My Bella…Why?

_Have you ever stop to think about why you call her that in your head?_

No! What are you getting at and why are you talking to me now when I have a naked Bella in front of me?

_Because you're half asleep and well I can! Now answer me._

I don't know! Go away…I'm half awake actually and she is naked. I would like to do things to her and I can't if you're all Chatty Kathy in my head. Did I mention she is naked?

_Yeah you did. Twice actually! I'll go, but think about my question when your dick is not thinking for you._

_My Bella…_

It dawns on me that I constantly call her _my_ Bella in my mind. I catch my breath, not wanting to dwell on that thought, and focus on the beauty that is bestowed upon my eyes.

The room is filled with her talent as her precious fingers pluck at the strings. Her voice softly vibrates the silent air.

I walk over, stopping in front of her. Her face, radiant as the moon presses upon her skin.

She glances up, and a small smile pulls at her blushed cheeks.

Her fingers keep picking as she sings to me.

Her pick glides down one string at a time, giving me the intro in a slow sixteen count.

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I thought the sun, rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars where the gifts you gave_

_To the dark and the endless skies, my love_

Her eyes break into my heart and hold me captive. _She said_, _my love!_

_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_I felt the earth move through my hands_

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird,_

_That was there at my command, my love_

_My Love!_

_And the first time, ever I lay with you_

_I felt your heart so close to mine_

She elongates 'mine' in a strong airy tone. I hold my breath in anticipation and stupefied shock. Tears prick my eyes like glass.

_The first time, ever I saw your face_

_Your face…_

_Your face…_

_Your face._

I drop my head like the pussy I am. She moves off the piano to the bench were I am seated.

"Edward, what's wrong? Are you crying?" she pulls at my face, placing it gently in her hands.

I can't help that her love brings me to tears. She is all I have ever wanted, all I will ever need. The song…the words she sang…

"Yeah, sorry." I wipe away the tears that threaten my manhood.

"Why?" she giggles, picking up on my frustration.

I turn my gaze to her. "I…I never would have thought I could find someone like you." I sigh, taking her hands from my face and holding them tightly. "I'm falling in love with you, Bella."

Her eyes grow wide, sending my heart into spasms.

_Say something…oh god, her silence is killing me. _

I focus on her eyes. They expand and contrast as they think over the information flooding her mind.

I try one last attempt. "I love you, Isabella Swan. You have changed my life and changed me. I will love you forever and a day." Again, my eyes betray me as tears pull in the corners. _I will forever love this girl. _

After an agonizing moment, she takes a steady breath and whispers back, "I love you too, Edward."

Her soft lips meet mine. She kisses me so tenderly I feel my heart pull from my chest. It travels up my throat and into her mouth as it sets into its rightful home.

She now holds all of me. To hear those words come from her…

"You're smiling while I'm trying to kiss you." She giggles, pulling away from me.

"I can't help it. You make me so happy. I just want to tell everyone about it."

In an instant I jump up, run out onto the balcony, and shout, "I'M IN LOVE WITH ISABELLA SWAN!" My hands reach out to hug the world. The beautiful new moon fills the air as if to shine only for us.

An unfamiliar voice comes out of nowhere, "Yeah, that's nice, now shut the fuck up! It's three in the morning, jackass!"

"Sorry, man!" I yell back.

I turn around, Bella leans sweetly against the door frame, smiling, glowing.

"You realize I happen to know the owner of the building, and he has a bit of a temper! You may want to keep it down." She laughs, taking my hand and pulling me back into the apartment. "You are crazy you know that?"

"Crazy for you." I do my best eyebrow pump.

"You are so gay!" she spits, pumping her brows back at me. "Let's get to bed, lover boy!" She smacks my ass.

We make our way to the room, crawl into bed, and wrap our bodies together. We fall asleep in each other's arms.

My sleep is deep and peaceful.

We wake in the same position, but we are both hot as hell and in desperate need of a shower. I start coffee while she takes first dibs.

My phone rings, and I know the ring tone…

"**Hey, Mom, what may I do for you this lovely day?"**

"**You're quite chipper this morning! What gives, Edward?" **She laughs.

My mother knows me all to well.

"**Last night I told Bella I'm in love with her, and she said she loves me too." **I'm sure this may send my mom into a screech fit.

"**Oh sweetheart!" **She squeals into the phone.**"I am so happy for you! She is a lovely girl. Hold on, your father is…Oh! Carlisle, Edward is in love! Yes…no…Bella…"**

"**Mom!" **

"**Sorry, love. Your father is not a patient man. He wanted to know what I was so giddy about."**

"**Ha ha! I understand! Now did you have something you needed?" **My mom is so easily distracted.

"**Oh, darn! See, you got me off track. I just wanted to remind you about the apartment Bar-B-Q today. I may need help setting everything up." **

"**We'll help you. I'll call the gang and meet you around eleven. Is that ok?"**

"**Perfect!"**

"**See you soon."**

"**Bye, honey."**

"**Bye, Mom!"**

I make my way to the room. Bella is dressed and brushing out her beautiful, wet hair. I make my way over to her, wrapping my hands around her waist, kissing into the crook of her neck. "You smell edible my love!"

"Mmm…do I?" Her voice is heavy with want.

"I would love to take you back to bed, but my mom just called and reminded me of the Bar-B-Q she planned. So, I will have to take a rain check for later." I smile, smacking her ass. "I'm hopping into the shower. Can you call the crew and have them meet us downstairs at eleven so we can help my mom set up?"

"Sure!" She smiles as she walks out of the room.

I rush though my shower because I have a surprise for Bella, and I want to give it to her before heading out. We have about an hour before we need to meet my mother downstairs. I dry off quickly and move about the room throwing on my clothes. Running my fingers through my tousled hair, I check myself out in the mirror one last time before I leave the room. Bella is lying on the couch, book in hand.

Glancing over her shoulder, I ask, "What are you reading?"

She is completely engulfed.

I snatch her book away.

"Hey!" Her eyebrows turn down. She looks as if I just took her blanket from her. "What are you doing? Give it back, Edward!"

I can't help but laugh at her. She is so cute when she is irritated. I am only able to see the cover for about five seconds before she rips it from my hands.

"What's it about?" I ask.

She takes the book and heads back to the bedroom to hide it, I suppose.

"Hands and an apple?" I call after her. "Is that about the Garden of Eden?"

She disappears and returns smiling at me. "No, it's not. Good guess though." She laughs. "It's about vampires and secret love. Rose gave it to me to read." She makes her way to me, and I think for one second she is going to be sweet and hug me. Boy am I wrong. She reaches back and punches me, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" I ask rubbing my arm. "You hit like a man," I mumble under my breath.

"The little game you pulled a second ago. Don't fuck with me while I'm reading." A giggle escapes her tiny frame. "I hit like a man?" She laughs harder. "Does my poor baby need a hug?" Her arms come out and wrap around my waist as she giggles herself silly.

"Alright, funny girl, are you ready to get going?" I hug her back.

"Yep!" She pops her 'P' with a crooked smile.

We make our way to the door and out into the hallway. "Oh! Hold on! I'll be right back." I run back to the room, leaving her behind. I plunge into my closet and put in the code to my small safe. With her gift now in hand I make my way back to her.

"What did you forget?" she asks.

"Oh, um…just a little something I wanted to give to you," I say as I lock the door behind me.

"For me?" she questions.

"I…well…" I am suddenly nervous. With both hands in my pockets, and my arms stiff at my sides, I begin to speak with a slight stumble. "I have this thing I would…uh…like to maybe give you, if you will have it. I mean you don't have to take it if you don't want to. No pressure or anything."

She grabs my arm stopping me. "Wow, Edward! Just show me already. You're babbling." She laughs.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just get nervous when it comes to things like this." My eyes meet hers, and I realize I should never be nervous with her. She loves me, after all, so she should accept my gift.

"I'm sure I'll love it," she says. "Now hand it over." She pulls at my hands, opening both of them, finding nothing. "Hey, where is it?" She smiles, and I echo her grin. "Oh, you want to play hide and seek do you?" Her features turn devilish. She dives into my left pocket.

"Mmmm, I like your hands in my pockets."

"Sick-o!" She spouts as she dives into my right pocket. Her hand stills. "Found it!" She calls out cockishly as she pulls out the necklace. Her face becomes bright as she focuses on the shiny silver. "Oh, Edward, it's beautiful," she murmurs. "Is it an antique? It looks old." Her eyes never peel from the trinket that hangs in the center.

"It was my mothers. It was given to her by my father the Christmas before they were…um… murdered. She always wore it. It's funny…I remember playing with it even at a young age. She would read to me and out of comfort I would twist and pull at her necklace as she told me stories." I smile as I twist at the trinket.

"Oh, Edward, I can't take this. I mean, I love it, it's beautiful, but I don't want to…what if I break it?" she sighs.

"I want you to have it." I take the necklace that dangles from her hand. "Turn around." I drape it over her beautiful neckline. She lifts her hair and I clasp both ends together. "Now you know that every hour of every day I will love you."

"Is that what your father said to your mother…when he gave this to her?"

"Yes. He loved her very much, just as I love you."

She turns to face me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't be sad, my love." I wipe a fallen tear away.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy. Thank you, it's amazing." She sniffles and wraps her arms once again around my neck. She leans into my lips for a sweet, tender kiss. I am lost in her mouth as our hearts collide.

"Get a room!" Emmett calls out.

Bella and I both flip him off without pulling our lips from one another. A few more licks and groans and we pull away with hesitation. We walk down the stairs to meet up with the gang.

I have a hard time pulling my eyes away from Bella. She plays with the trinket like my mother used to do. I smile, pulling her to me once again but not quick enough. Esme comes around the corner calling for Bella and me. We giggle to each other before turning our attention to her.

"Hi mom," I say, leaning down to give her a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you." She squeezes. "Are you ready for today?" she asks.

"Yeah, it should be interesting. I don't think I know all of the tenants." I smile.

She turns to hug Bella, stopping dead in her tracks. Her eyes grow wide, and her hands move up to cover her mouth with a gasp.

Bella's eyes become spacious, her eyes shifting from Esme to me and then back again. "What is it?" she asks, confused.

Esme reaches out slowly, taking the trinket into the palm of her hand. Her eyes swell with tears. She looks into Bella's eyes before moving to mine. Her shock turns to joy as realization hits her. She giggles uncontrollably, both feet do a quick run in place as she squeals and claps her hands. I turn my attention to Bella and immediately burst into a fit of laughter.

Bella's mouth hangs open. Her eyes have reminisces of tears, but her face is full of confusion. Esme's sudden bipolar mood change has thrown Bella for a loop.

"What is wrong with you two?" She whispers with slight fright.

I try to catch my breath, but I can't. My laughter has taken over. My ribs hurt and my cheeks burn. Thankfully Esme calms herself enough to pull Bella into a hug. The sudden contact confuses Bella even more and I lose it.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on!" she spits. "I don't get your inside joke." She begins to laugh a bit.

"He loves you…you love him. Oh, I am so happy!" Her eyes grow wide and she changes the subject. "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I just got so excited I couldn't contain myself. That was my sister's necklace as I am sure you are aware of. At first I was in shock. I haven't seen that in years, and then I realized what it represents and got all giddy and out of hand!" She grabs Bella in her arms once more before composing herself. With a deep breath and a plastered smile she gives us our job duties and heads off.

It takes us about an hour before everything is ready. The apartment tenants start to trickle into the quad around noon. Bella and I mingle together. I introduce her to everyone I know. Eleazar and Carmen, Peter and Charlotte, Maggie, Garrett and my favorite tenant, Zafrina.

We finally grab something to eat. The girls sit together talking about god knows what, while Jazz, Em and I chat about none other then our girls. In the midst of our chatter I come to the realization that we are pussy whipped. Yep! All three of us are head over heels in love with the beautiful creatures that sit whispering in front of us. I catch Bella's eye, and with one flash of my pearly whites she turns crimson. She smiles sheepishly back at me, her eyes fluttering like a butterfly. I have this awkward feeling they are talking about us. It's as if I just caught her sharing pertinent information about us.

The girls giggle, and now I'm sure they are talking about us, and I just know it's something dirty!

Bella stands and tosses her plate into the trash. She leans and whispers something to Alice before heading toward the stairs. Rose comes and sits with us.

"Where are they going?" I ask.

"Bella needs to use the restroom," she whispers.

My eyes follow her. Alice is at the top of the stairs talking to Zafrina. Bella seems to be stuck at the bottom step talking to one of the tenants I have not met yet. I feel slightly unsettled so I make my way to her. Her eyes fall upon mine. She smiles widely, holding her hand out for me to take.

"This is Edward…Edward this is Veronica." I shake her hand with a smile. "And I'm sorry…I did not get your name," she says to the young man behind Veronica.

He looks away and then to Veronica.

"My, um…brother does not speak much," she whispers pulling our attention back to her. "His name is, um…John." It's as if she is saying his name for the first time.

Bella kindly reaches out to shake his hand. He takes it hesitantly. She retracts her hand in an instant, throwing it up to her mouth. "I have to go, not feeling good, sorry!" she yells running up the stairs.

"I'm sorry; it was nice to meet you both. I'd better go check on her." I take off after her. She has made it to a potted plant just outside of our apartment. Alice has her hair drawn back away from her face.

"That came on in an instant. Are you ok, love?"

"Yeah," her voice comes out ruff. "I don't know what happened. I was feeling fine, and then all of a sudden…boom!" Her hands go up above her head. "I feel better now though."Alice and I help her up.

"Bells, are you going to be ok?" Alice asks softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Bella's ear.

"I'm good. I promise. I just want to brush my teeth. It feels like my tongue is wearing a wool sweater." She smacks her mouth, pulling her hand up into a cup and checking her breath. "Gahh! Stinky! Yeah, I definitely need to brush. Smells like a shit hotdog." She looks around, catching our disgust. "Oh, like you've never checked your breath before! Open the door before I yack again," she growls.

Bella scoots off to the bedroom.

"I'll let everyone know Bella is not feeling well," Alice says, "Will you come back down?"

"No, I think I'll stay with her. Tell my mom I love her and I'll call her later. And, thanks for helping, Alice." I smile.

"Anytime, Edward," she calls back, shutting the door behind her.

I find Bella lying in the center of the bed curled up in a tight ball. I glance at the clock. It's just about five. I silently help her get out of her clothes and into one of my t-shirts. She whispers thank you before passing out. I lay next to her for what feels like hours. I play with her hair, touch her creamy skin. I could stare at her forever. Rolling over, I pull out my MP3 player. My eyes scan past the clock and I'm taken back. It's just about nine and I have spent four hours mesmerized by Bella's beauty. _Oh, I have it bad!_

I tuck back the MP3 and decide to read a little before turning in early. I spot Bella's vampire book propped up nicely on her night stand. I think about grabbing it to see what the fuss is all about, but Bella gave me a warning and I am slightly scared of her warnings, so I decide against the intrusion. Instead, I grab Mr. Patterson and dive into the antics of Mr. Cross.

About two hundred pages into the book I start to fall asleep. As the darkness closes in I'm jolted conscious by Bella's moans and sobs.

~*Bella*~

_I hear the sound of my body being dragged; I open my eyes to see the dark sky mixed with lights moving above me…like a really bad acid trip. I try to take in my surroundings. I roll my head to the side, it feels awkward and painful. It looks like I'm being pulled through a parking lot. At the moment I feel the searing pain from the heels of my feet, and my shoulder it…hurts…bad!. I toss my head up trying to focus on what would be making my shoulder hurt so badly. My hands are stretched out above my head, bound together with what looks like blue rope. There's that man again. He is pulling so hard it feels as if my shoulders are ripping from their sockets, but the pain is replaced by the rope that is slicing into my wrists, rubbing back and forth as he pulls my weight with my bound hands._

_Hold it together, Bella, you can do this. Stay alive! My subconscious calls._

_My breathing is labored, my head searing in pain. I don't have the strength to keep this up much longer. _

_Everywhere…so much pain. I feel myself fading…unconsciousness takes over…_

_I abruptly wake to fluttered, agonizing breaths. I open my eyes, sitting slumped over, my head resting to the side almost lying on my shoulder. My brain tries to focus on my breathing. Why is it so painful? _

_I see a thick stream of blood flowing from my ribcage, traveling down my stomach like a red stream sucking the life right out of me. As I let out a labored breath blood sputters from the hole with a burst of air, I cringe at the sharp pain that slices through my torso. My vision is so bad I feel like I'm hallucinating. As much as I wish that was true, I know deep down I'm fighting for my life._

_I feel someone approaching me. His presence makes me feel different. I can see better, but his face is still hazed by my pain. He looks different, taking on a different shape than the other man. _

_Other man?_

_He speaks, "You can't breathe can you?" A chuckle fills my ears. "Don't answer; it will only make the pain worse." His finger runs across my cheek. "You are very beautiful, Isabella. It's a shame I have to kill you." He leans close. "Too bad you were at the wrong place at the wrong time." His voice slithers. _

_Through the haze I see him reach back with a long flat object and swing…_

"EDWARD!" I scream.

His arms are around me in an instant. "I'm here! It was just a dream."

My body is covered in sweat, my mind swimming. "No, no, gahhh! Think, think…" I hit my head trying to jolt my memory.

He grabs my hand. "Tell me about it while it's fresh in your mind."

I grab my hair in my hands, pulling at the roots. "Something in my dream was new…wrong… What is wrong? Something is different." _Come on, Bella, think. This was a new dream._ My brain was revealing new information, but what? My head snaps up. "Two of them?" I whisper, shock beginning to creep in.

"What?" his anger hits the walls.

"More than one attacker." The dream settles into my conscience, and realization is born. "There were two people…two men!" Shock reels down my spine, paralyzing me.

* * *

Sorry to leave you this way...I will be off serving food to a bunch of well...half drunks and blue hairs...Now you know why I need to self medicate. Please REVIEW! TTFN and don't feed the animals.


	14. I did not see that coming

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Red you are the best most patient beta. I heart you ten fold. Kristen your my trip. hahaha.

TD Perv-buuuddies...well I know I have not been around much but please know I miss you all loads. You make this shit fun. Oh and ECLIPSE is coming sooooooon...eeek happy dance!

To all my readers. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to post. I have been working over seventy hours a week. I wish I could have more time in a day to escape to Edward land. I miss being able to sit and write. They talk to me all the time. It's as if I'm living with voices inside my head and I don't have time to get them out. Ok...so now that you know I am crazy...on with the chapter.

* * *

EPOV

The memory of two men put Bella into a catatonic state. I try my best to calm her but her sputtering of the word "two" for the last five minutes is really starting to scare me. I decide to call Rose in hopes she can bring Bella back from her far away place.

Rose shows up in less then five minutes. We watch as Bella sits rocking back and forth in the center of the bed. Her legs folded slightly under her, the blankets pulled into a tight ball that is wrapped in her fist. "What does 'two' mean?" Rose asks softly.

"She woke up from one of her nightmares yelling. She has been whispering about the attacker, or I should say _attackers_. She remembers a part of her dream. All I know is that it has something to do with two men." I look over at Rose. Her face turns white with fear.

"Two," she whispers in unison with Bella's murmur. Her eyes are wide with fright. "Two attackers? Does she remember what they look like?" she whispers to me, never taking her eyes off Bella.

"I honestly have no clue. She has been mumbling random things that make no sense to me but may mean a lot to you." I feel helpless, I want so badly to be the one that saves her, helps her, but I have no idea what she needs. I don't deal with crazy every day, especially with my girlfriend. "I don't know what to do for her and I'm afraid this remembering shit will force her to check out for good. It's like every time we take a step forward, shit like this happens and it takes me weeks to pull her together again." My hope of Bella getting through this is blown to smithereens as I watch this smart, beautiful girl, rock back in forth, her face empty as her brain tucks her sense of reason into a safe place far away from this fucked up world.

"I'll stay with her. I'll take notes on her ramblings so we can work through this and so she won't forget her dream. She'll be fine, Edward. She just needs some time to put the puzzle of information together. You need to call Detective Banner. He needs to know about this new information. He may want to see her at some point, so don't freak out." She walks away from me and sits on the edge of the bed, not speaking a word, just listening to Bella's sputtering.

I stay for a few minutes, watching. I really don't want to leave my Bella, but Rose turns and shoos me away. I reluctantly walk out the door, closing it behind me. I find Detective Banner's card and call him to catch him up to speed. He has pulled back on Bella's detail due to the fact that she and I were ready to kill everyone for being so close all the time. Now he insists that she has a bodyguard at all times and makes plans to visit in the morning, the sooner the better. He needs to do this while it is fresh in her mind. He will be bringing a forensic physiatrist to speak with her. He said she will be able to get information out of Bella's memory as well as deal with the trauma she relives night after night.

I have to admit I feel a little better after speaking with him. I want so much for this to cure her instantly, but it can't and it won't.

I walk back to the room, pausing in front of the door. I hear Rose talking, and for a moment I feel slightly guilty for eaves dropping, but then again I want to hear what they are talking about, see if she is able to remember anything.

I walk into the room slowly. Bella is looking at Rose, her face as blank as a new canvas, both of them unaware of my entrance.

Bella's head drops slightly, pondering on what ever it was that Rose asked. She closes her eyes, squeezing them tight. "I see sand and a large light pole with two lights. It's dark and the lights are piercing, blurring my vision." She takes in a sharp breath, squeezing her eyes even tighter before releasing. "I can still hear the ocean." She rubs her wrists. "The rope hurts my wrists."

"Tell me more about the rope Bella. What color is it?" Rose whispers.

"It's blue, thick, like the kind used for skiing," she squeaks through her rough voice. "I feel the asphalt and then…soft…something soft hits my heels. I lift my head to look at my feet as the dark consumes…" She sucks in a breath, choking on her words. Her eyes burst open with force, almost popping out of her head. "Car!" she cries. "One car is still parked in the parking lot. Yellow, four door. I…I don't know the make but..." once again her eyes pinch shut. "It's too blurry, but the license plate in the front has numbers, no wait…letters first." She sighs; all the while my stomach is turning in knots with her every word. "I'm sorry. I can't do this, Rose! It's too much. I just want to go to sleep. I can't do this right now. Can we stop, please?" Her eyes are begging, pleading with her to cease the conversation.

Without thinking I take a step toward her. My overwhelming urge to hold her, comfort her, kicks in. All the while my brain is telling me to stop, assess the situation, assess her before I make a move. _What If she pushes me away? What if she wants space? What if she doesn't want me to be near her?_ I stand two feet away, completely frightened of the outcome that awaits me. The thought of Bella not wanting me makes me sick with panic. I feel the bile creeping up my throat, burning its way up as it settles on the back of my tongue. I take in a deep breath, trying to cool the sensation, praying I don't puke my fear in front of them.

Bella's head snaps my way, her eyes glossy with old tears that threaten to escape. "You left me," she whispers.

I try to clear my throat, forcing the burn back down. "I'm sorry, love. I had to make a phone call." I contemplate moving to her, but my feet seem to be unable to move.

She sits staring at me for what feels like forever. Her mouth pulls into a solid line before she speaks. "Don't you _ever_ leave me again…_never_." Her words have so much meaning.

I feel my body react before my brain tells it to move. I have her in my lap, tucked tightly into my chest. "I love you, Bella. I would never leave you, baby," I whisper against her hair.

"Promise?"

"I promise. I will never leave you. You are my world, my life now."

"But I'm broken, a half of a person." Her voice comes out so small and frightened.

"So am I, baby, but you make me whole." I kiss her head and pull her heart close to mine.

Rose reaches out and pets Bella's beautiful locks. "We can do this tomorrow, B. You need some rest. I'll bring you some sleeping pills so you can sleep without any worry."

Bella's head shoots up. "No!" she yelps. "My dreams help me remember. I need to remember."

"It's fine, Bella. No pills." Rose simply nods her head.

I tuck Bella back into bed and walk Rose to the door.

"Keep her safe, Edward," she says as she makes her way out. "She has been through so much. Sometimes I think it's more than any one person should have to deal with. But she is strong, and she is lucky to have you." She reaches up to touch my shoulder, "Actually, you're lucky to have each other." She smiles warmly before she turns and walks away.

I close the door and make my way through the kitchen, stopping to fix Bella some sleepy-time tea. I'm hoping this will warm her and calm her nerves enough to close those beautiful browns. I make my way back into the room. She sits perched in the middle of the bed, a slight grin upon her face.

"I made you some tea," I say, handing her the saucer and cup with my crooked smile I know she loves.

"That's perfect, Edward. Thank you!"

I crawl into bed flipping on the TV and turning off the lamp. I pull her close to my side sliding her bottom into my crook. I watch her pucker her lips, blowing softly into the cup to cool down the hot water. I feel my chubby start to grow. _What? No, not now!_ She has had a hard night. I start to think of things that should shrink my pecker. _Flowers, baseball…Oh! Who played today?_ My dick is still responding to Bella's hums as she takes a long sip of her tea. Her eyes close, her tongue jets out, licking at the rim…_RIM?_ _Bloody Hell!_She is seductive even when she means not to be. Or does she? Gah! What I would give for my dick to be in her mouth. I am a firm believer that if you're good at it you should do it all the time.

She shifts her legs, folding them under her. I close my eyes squeezing them till they hurt, willing my chamber to relax. I have to try to focus on other things. I can't open my eyes or I will look back at Bella's mouth and her skin, her warm luscious skin, and I will lose all control.

I hear her set her cup down. The clink of the porcelain gives it away. I still can't pull my eyes open in fear I may need to excuse myself to the restroom so I can yank my hang down. I feel her move slightly and her hands are on my junk. She startles me. I jump out of bed, slamming into the nightstand, and knock over the lamp.

"Where are you going?" she asks her eyes a bit irritated.

"You scared me. I…I don't want you to have to take care of me in that way right now. You've had a long night." I stammer back to the side of the bed.

"Edward, I want to take care of you. I love you and, well, sometimes it's nice to pound out the bad with just a little fuckery. I'm not as fragile as you make me out to be. I am a grown woman and when I want something I usually get it, and right now I want your dick in my mouth." She turns her body, lying across the bed on her back. I take in a deep breath, and look down at her. She has her mouth wide open and I realize she wants it right now…like this very minute. She wants me to fuck her upside down mouth like a little bird waiting to be fed.

I watch her hands make their way slowly down her frame. She pauses just at her trim line and sneaks them under the elastic to sink her fingers into herself. "I'm wet, Edward. This is what you do to me." She pulls out her hand revealing a sheer glisten of her exquisite juices. It's like jelly for my bread. She holds them up for me to take. I give in, taking her sweet spirit into my mouth. If I could bottle this shit I would. Bella's love potion is what I would call it.

She hums as my mouth makes contact with her fingers. The sound ignites my insides, sending chills throughout my body. "You taste…what's the word you use?"

"Yummy?" she giggles.

"Yes, yummy."

She reaches out for me, pulling the elastic at my waist to release my hard on. Without another thought I dip myself into Bella's warm mouth. It's as exquisite as the rolling hills of Sicily. Her mouth bends and curves as my length fills the void. I feel my tip tickle the back of her throat and she gurgles out a vibrated groan as my shooter resonates its joy. Between the angle and her vibration I am pushed over the edge. I feel my stomach contract, my muscles tighten, and my dick feels like its sucking in air before I shoot my load into the back of her mouth. She contracts her throat muscles, swallowing all my men as I grind out her name.

She wipes her mouth, rolling over to look up at me. "I enjoy it as well you know?"

"Why?" I look at her quizzically. I know why I enjoy my mouth on her. I just don't understand the flip side.

"Think about it. I do that to you…turn you on. I enjoy watching your face as I make all your sexual desires come true. I like the effect I have on you and I never want that to go away. Sex is not just an act of passion, it's an exploration. I want to memorize your body like a map. I want to be able to touch you with my eyes closed and know where your most sensitive spots are. I want to know your body better then you do. That is the make up of a great sexual partner. You have to trust me one hundred percent for all of our fantasies to come true."

"What do you mean by 'all' of our fantasies? What fantasies do you have?" I am shocked at Bella's truthfulness. She is exposing herself, and she doesn't do this often, so I plan on taking full advantage of the situation.

"I'm a victim, blah, blah, blah. I am so tired of playing that role. I have needs, wants, desires and fantasies I want to live out, and I only trust you to take me there. I know that's vague, but it's all I have right now."

If she only knew the path she was taking me down. I just jumped on Bella's kinky train. I can't help but think about all the wrong but enjoyable shit I want to do to her, if she'll let me.

She gently tugs at my hand. "Let's get some sleep, lover," she says with a worn out grin.

I crawl back into bed feeling a little spent myself. I know this next week is going to be draining on Bella. As I contemplate the things I could do to help, I drift off to sleep with my one and only love in my arms.

~~~Hell Week~~~

**Day One**:

Detective Banner and his team come to the apartment to speak with Bella. She endures eight hours of mind bending questions. I go through a lot of fucking coffee and spend the time pacing back and forth. Bella is a champ, taking breaks only to eat and use the restroom. I have the worry department covered enough for the two of us.

**Day Two: **

Bella and I go to the station. Detective Banner wants her to meet a few people that may be able to pull the details out of her vortex…so to speak. I am not able to be with her for the interview, so I sit waiting like a good little boyfriend, only to find myself slowly loosing my fucking mind. I toss my breakfast and lunch around hour five. Hour Six is not much easier, I just dry heave until I pop blood vessels in my eyes. Hour seven and eight come and go. I am beside myself. I am fucking pissed that I am not allowed to see her, becoming angrier by the minute. The fact that she has to do all this shit without me is breaking me in two. Half my life is sitting behind the doors five feet in front of me. I stare at them, willing my eyes to see beyond the wood. My heart nearly leaps out of my chest as, after staring at the doors for so long, the knob turns and they open.

I don't realize I've been holding my breath until I see Bella's face and I inhale deeply. She looks tired, like a worn heel, but also relieved. I take her in my arms without saying a word. She doesn't talk much on the way home. She is silent, sitting with a small smile plastered on her face. When we get home she attacks me just as the front door closes. I know this is wrong in so many ways, but she needs me and I need her. We fuck until we can no longer move, hitting every surface, even tainting the balcony. I stop counting how many times she screams my name. The last number I remember is seventeen. Every emotion we were forced to face today is taken out of us, or fucked out of us, until we lay spent in orgasm heaven.

I carry her to bed, and she nuzzles into my side. She whispers words of love before drifting off.

**Day Three and Four:**

The next two days are just as hard as the days prior, if not worse. I hate this. I feel as if they are using Bella as a guinea pig, subjecting her mind to all sorts of jacked up experimental tests. I find out on day four that they have been hypnotizing her. Detective Banner says she is full of information. He seems to be pleased with the progress and wants one more day with her. I reluctantly agree and bring her back.

**Day Five:**

Bella opens up and talks to me for the first time in five long ass days. She says they will sit with us both today after her final session and go over the evidence they have compiled. As Bella disappears one last time through the doors I just about lose it. I am the weak one, weak for her. I feel as if I have been walking on egg shells this week. I'm not sure if I can take hearing all the details of her attack. I'm not sure she can. I want to tell them to wait, to give her time, but I know Bella just wants to move on, put this part of her life behind her. To do that, they need to catch these bastards first.

We are pulled into a small room, much like the ones you see on CSI when they question the bad guys. The walls are cold, echoing the air in the room. Bella scoots her metal chair close to mine, the scraping sounds send chills down my spine. She wraps her arms around me, resting her head on my chest. "I know this has been hard for you too," she whispers.

"Not half as bad as what you have been subjected to. I'll be fine, beautiful. I just want to get you home and wrap you in my arms." Kissing her head, I take in her sweet scent.

The doors open and Banner walks in with a few others. They bring us coffee and set down two boxes of case files. If I had not been here all week and knew what they were up to, I would think we were the suspects. He speaks idly to us, or more _at _us. We both sit in complete silence listening to the rustle of papers and files.

Banner begins his speech by thanking Bella for all her time and effort. He states the obvious. "I know you must be exhausted, but your help this week has gotten us closer, closer then we have ever been before." His smile seems sincere.

Bella's chalky voice pierces the room. "Will you tell me what happened to me?"

"I can only tell you what the evidence suggests and what we recovered from you."

Banner pulls out five files and sets them in front of us, stacked one on top of the other. The file for _Isabella Marie Swan_ is placed on top, Bella's file shining bright as everyone leaves the room. We both can't take our eyes off the damn thing. He goes over the evidence, most of which we already know. He explains how she was abused, the rope in which she was dragged across the parking lot with, even the shape and make of the object she was stabbed with. It turns out she was drained of air with an ice pick. The photographs of Bella's wounds make my insides hurt. She is obviously disturbed by the photos as well, scooting her chair back and standing, pacing back and forth.

We are all quiet. Bella's hands run through her hair and she slowly pulls at the roots. "I don't get it," she growls. "Why are you telling me what I already know? I was there remember? Tell me why. Why me?" Bella yells.

Instantly I'm by her side, wrapping her in my arms. She sobs lightly into my side. "You need to give her something, please!"

Banner moves Bella's file and spreads the four others out, all placed in a straight row, and this is when I learn how very lucky Bella is. "Bella, you are the only one who has lived to tell us what happened, to fill in blanks." We creep closer to the table. It is in slow motion that the next bit of information hits my ears. "Maggie was first, then Heidi, Tanya, Bella, and the most recent victim Tia. We have a serial killer on the loose and you're our only link to his demented mind…or should I say _their_ minds."

I stand frozen, my feet unable to move, my mouth unable to speak. The screaming that is going on in my head needs to escape and quickly.

Bella's hand moves to mine. "Edward, what's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

My words stammer. "D…did you s…say Tanya? As in Tanya Denali?" I ask. My Tanya. Tanya who was my best friend was attacked and killed by the same attackers as my Bella?

* * *

OK Please REVIEW...I need to know how you feel about this story.

Also Bella has alot to say so next chapter is all about her. The more reviews I get the quicker I will write...I cross my heart! Trust me :)

Oh and If my life is not crazy enough...I'm going to start a new story very soon. It is in the works and this go around I plan to stock pile a few chapters so you don't have to wait so long. TTFN my friends. See you soon.


	15. Vegas

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**MasterBeta (lmao gets me every time)** I love you beyond all the perv-words I can think of...damn you say? I know that's a lot!

Pea, Trippy and Red you get me...that's all I could ever ask for..that also means your just as freak-en redonkculas as I. Katie thanks for all your wonderful reviews and for getting your friends to take a gander at this wonderful world call FF. I told you your gonna be hooked.

My readers...TY for hanging in with me. I know this chapter is a long time coming. I sure hope you don't kill me. But I have to ask a big fav...Please leave a review...not only does it put me in a fit of giggles but the more reviews I have the more ppl will log on and read. Oh and I drive with my phone between my legs so when you REVIEW Iget bzzzzed...baaaahahaha and mama likey!

* * *

~*Bella*~

One thing is for sure, I love Edward with all my heart…but if he does not let up soon, I may just jump out a window. Ever since we found out about Tanya, he has been so overprotective. I can't go to a photo shoot without him. I can't walk to the club anymore, not even with a bodyguard. You should see what I look like grocery shopping with Edward and the over grown bodyguard Jake assigned to me. It's like a circus just rolled up to Ralphs.

I mean, _for real people_!

My apartment has been completed for two months now and I have yet to move back in. I'm not sure if I really want to move back in there. At first I did. I wanted to be able to regain my life - get back to normal or as close to normal as possible. But, I have to be honest with myself, because at the end of the day I want to be with Edward, and moving into the same apartment that has been ransacked. Well, that does not sit well with me either.

Living with Edward has given me a sense of security. The thought of forever used to scare me, but the thought of not having him my life makes me ill.

He has never come out and asked me to stay, but he won't give me the key to my apartment back either. I would make a formal complaint with the manager, but that would get me absolutely nowhere seeing as he owns the damn thing..

It's strange, Edward and I have been together for almost eight months and I feel like every day is fresh and new. I wish more than anything that my mother and father could have met him - the man that has changed my life in so many ways. He makes me feel whole again. He has taught me how to let go, to feel. I know he will never fill the void of my missing family, but he's mended my heart in so many ways. Now I have a new extended family that have done so much and will do anything for me. I'm a lucky girl; I know this.

I hug myself at the thought, tucking my head under the tangled mess of sheets. A strong whiff of Edward scent puffs out from beneath the fabric sending a vibration through my body and straight to my cooter. I groan softly at the sensation and instantly feel his body around me.

"You know what that sound does to me, my love," he whispers into my ear as he rubs his cockward on my backside.

I stifle a small giggle. "Keep doing that and I'll moan any way you want."

In less then one breath he is sliding inside of me, my back to his chest as he flips me up to straddle him backwards. I love it this way. If I lean forward I can watch his monstrosity of a cock seal our connection. I wish I could take a picture. This shit should be on Ripley's Believe It or Not, because there is no way in hell he should be able to fit in me, much less fuck me.

He scoots to the edge of the bed so both of our feet touch the ground. It gives me the leverage I need. Both of my feet press into a high arch as I move my hips into a deep rocking circle. This move gets him going every time.

"Bella, gahh!" he breathes. "I wish I could keep my dick in you all day; this shit never gets old."

I can't help but giggle. His thoughts when we fuck are always out there. He once said he wanted to walk around with me on his dick so he could move me up and down whenever he wanted to.

I pull myself up to the crown of his beast and ease myself down, pulling a low resonated groan from him. Slowly, again, I rise and then I slam down. He calls out my name as I rise up quickly and spear myself again. His hands grab my hair and pull with force, sending chills down my spine. He sits up, moving us closer together as I fuck his length. Up, slam….up, slam. He reaches around my body, his hands never loosing contact with my skin. As I slam down he grabs a hold of both of my pearls and squeezes.

I cry out. "Edward! Cum with me."

Within seconds both of our bodies let go, pulsing and throbbing, my insides so tightly wound it pulls him dry. We fall back, breathless, panting and gasping for air.

"I love you, my Bella." Sweetly, he sweeps my hair aside and kisses my temple.

I roll to his side, my lips dragging along his neck as I plop into place. "And I love you, Mr. Masen."

His beautiful body slides off the bed with graceful elegance. He reaches back to me. "Lets get you showered, you have to meet the girls for a final rehearsal."

"Oh shit! What time is it?"

"No worries, Bella, we have enough time for round two in the shower." His crooked smile dances across his face.

I take his hand as all my girly parts applaud in relevance because they get to do a shower tango.

Crawling out of the shower is as easy as pie in Edward's arms. My body feels like jello, so he carries me to the bed. He tosses me a hair brush and points at me. "Stay," he commands as he rushes to the closet.

I hear grumbling, a few no's and finally a hiss of a yes! He emerges with a cute blue sun dress. "Here, I like this. Will you wear it for me?" I smile and nod. It is one of my favorite dresses to wear. He looks through my drawers, finding my silk blue Victoria Secret g-string with a small diamond heart on the back. Turning to toss it my way he pauses, my panties never leaving his hand. "These are fucking hot!" His smile widens, sniffing at them before tossing them at me.

I feel the soft pull of moisture gathering between my legs. I should be spent from the double banging I just took but, meh!

I dress quickly, pulling my hair back in a low pony tail. Edward looks fuck-awesome as always in his jeans, black Metallica shirt, and black chucks. He could make a dirty garbage bag look lickable.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I pull on my sandals. Edward freezes and his eyes grow wide, shifting from me to the bed, back to me, and to the bed on last time. I pay no attention to what he is doing. I know exactly why he is doing this.

"What the fuck Bella?" he points to my panties still lying on the bed.

"Uh, yeah…I don't feel like wearing any today." I say, nonchalantly. "I like it when I feel a burst of breeze traveling up my skirt hitting my lips, it's refreshing." I watch his face morph from joy to horror in like two point two seconds.

"Over. My. Dead. Body!" he growls.

"Look, Edward, I will have control over if and when I wear panties. You can control the rest: my apartment, my vagina, my mouth, and my career. So, forgive me when I say this, cause I definitely don't want a dead Edward body on my hands, but…I'm going commando so my boyfriend can finger my slit and fuck me throughout the day." I smile, walking past his body, dragging my fingertips along his crotch.

I make my way to the front door, wrapping my purse around my body. I stand staring at the bedroom door wondering what is taking him so long. I'm sure my foul thoughts and dirty no-panty-wearing has put him into a slight frenzy of trifled thoughts. He merges after what feels like years. He looks torn. I chuckle at the mental picture of him fighting the air and kicking a little. Not getting his way is something he is going to have to get used to.

He makes his way to me, his face never really looking directly at mine, and his hand slowly reaches out. With sad eyes he opens his mouth and speaks. "Here," he says, his voice cracking a bit. I reach out my hand and he drops a key into it. I stare at it and then at him. After a few seconds it dawns on me that this is my apartment key. I give him a quizzical look. "I did not mean to hold you here; I was secretly hoping you would stay," he whispers.

I feel my heart squeeze. His words hit me like a ton of bricks. Holy fuck! He wants me to stay…with him…_here_? My words must have broken his sweet heart.

"I don't want to go Edward."

His eyes light up again. "No? Then why did you…?"

I cut him off, "because you never asked me. I assumed you wanted me to stay, but you never expressed your feelings to me. I hate feeling like a guest. I want this to feel like home. _You_ feel like home to me, where ever you are…I'll be." I smile touching his face.

"This is your home, our home…together." He pulls me into him, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Can I have that key back?" he asks, almost forcefully.

I smile into his eyes as I gladly hand it back to him. He kisses me tenderly, tossing the key on the coffee table.

"Time to go?" I pull the door slightly open to leave, bending down to fix the buckle on my sandal. I feel his hand snake up the back of my dress trailing up my slit. I close my eyes willing myself to stay strong and not moan or groan like the cockward skank I am. I feel slightly like a cat in heat, or at least one that found the pointy door stopper. My hind end is fully in the air and, without thought, my legs seem to find spread mode. "You gonna fuck me in the doorway, Edward, or just finger me?"

His groan turns into a carnal growl. "You are getting to be very daring, my Bella." His voice is forced through his clenched teeth. I feel his finger at my entrance. As he leans forward he slides it in me, whispering and licking at my ear. "It is the middle of the day, in public, and you're bent over with no underwear. I have to say this is the hottest thing I have ever seen you do. Call me a sick fuck if you want, but I'll take the chance of someone finding us." With a quick zip of his pants, I brace myself for a public door-jam fuck. Hell to the yeah!

The ride to the bar is quick. He parks out front, walking around the car and opening the door for me. After all these months he is still a complete gentleman - taking my hand, kissing the top before helping me out. My smile is wide with love. My eyes catch on his crotch, of course, and I notice he has forgotten to zip his monster truck into place.

"What are you smiling at?" he asks.

I think about telling him, I really do, but the thought of Edward getting caught by Emmett or Rose with his zipper down is far more entertaining.

"Nothing of importance." I say looking away from him instantly.

"Hmm…I call bullshit, but I'll go with it…for now." He winks and I blush.

It takes all of five freaking seconds for Emmett to find Edward's undone zipper. "Hey fuckwad, you leave your zipper down to prove a point?"

His face turns a few shades of red and his head snaps my way, "Nice, Bella," he laughs, "you could have saved me from the next few hours of torture I'm about to receive from Em…but no - funny, funny girl."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." I shrug, smiling over my shoulder as I saunter away.

The girls and I spend the next six hours in rehearsal. We are going to rock in Vegas. It's a big deal for us and, although Edward is still very nervous about me leaving Detective Banner's jurisdiction, he has given us the okay.

This "thumbs up" does not come without a price. Jake, of all people, has offered to escort us or, more specifically, become my body guard. I happen to think it is an awful idea. I hate every part of this idea. The thought of Jake within one hundred feet of me makes my skin crawl. What I ever saw in him is beyond me. I cringe at the thought.

I grab the last of the equipment and pack it away in the van, tucking my guitar under my arm - this baby will be flying with me. Edward is standing in the doorway waiting for me to finish up.

"Tired?" he whispers.

"A bit." I stretch and yawn.

His hand reaches for me. "Come. Let's get my baby to bed," he purrs.

"Mmm…that sounds great."

He sweeps my feet up, cradling me to him as he walks us to our slumber.

My dreams seize me as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Violent beats against my body, dark clouded figures moving about, and mumbled words of death start my night of terror.

My body is tense, almost on lock down. I feel Edward shaking my petrified corps of a body, but I can't wake up. I can hear my subconscious yelling _I'm here, Edward…Help!_ His efforts are for nothing. My mind and body are stuck in this fucked up parallel universe - one side of my brain hearing reality, the other taking painful beatings from my memories.

I was finally free when my blurred killer pulled the ice pick out to stab my lungs once more. The realistic pain shot me up out of bed, my silent screams never leaving my lips.

Edward's hands cup my face and body. I can see his mouth moving but my brain is having trouble connecting the dots. I have to will my arms to move, clutching around his shoulders. I finally hear my own sobs along with the late tears that collect in my eyes.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he whispers to me.

All I can do is shake my head. He holds me, never asking another thing from me. I'm sure this one scared him as much as it did me.

I can't go back to sleep. Between the excitement of leaving for Vegas and my unwanted dreams…well, let's just say I keep myself busy - packing, cleaning, and calling the girls to make sure we have everything we will need. No stone is left unturned for me this morning. Alice even comes over and goes through everything, especially my clothes, to make sure I will be dressed appropriately. She says I need to dress off the charts this weekend, and green is a must.

The bus arrives on time for us to get packed up and head to the airport. After seeing the amount of luggage Rose and Alice packed, I think we may need two buses. If I had a camera I would take advantage of this photo opportunity. The look on the bus driver's face, as he is trying to figure out how to stuff all their shit into the undercarriage, is freakin' priceless. The best part is: Alice is trying to tell him how to do it, and I'm sure she is about to get beat over the head with one of her own heavy ass bags.

Edward takes my hand, pulling me out of my reverie. He just smiles and directs me into the bus.

The traffic today is light considering LA traffic. We arrive at LAX three hours prior to our departure. Between checking our bags, getting through security check, and finding our terminal, we are left with less than forty five minutes. All of us girls make a b-line to restrooms while the guys head straight for the food court.

Edward brings me a bowl of fruit and my favorite caramel frap from Starbucks.

"This was very thoughtful. Thank you, Edward," I whisper before planting a kiss on his jaw line.

"You're welcome, my Bella," he smiles.

Over the loud speaker I hear: _Ladies and Gentlemen,_ _we will now begin boarding Flight 109 First Class to Las Vegas. _

"That's us," Edward calls back to me.

"Waahh?" I'm confused.

Alice walks by, reaches up, and gently closes my hanging jaw. "Close your trap, dear, it's only first class. Don't you dare get pissy. Besides, we are rock stars now," she giggles and trots away, taking a hold of Jasper's hand and turning for one last glance my way.

"Bella?" Edward calls, and I snap my head in his direction. "I have your bag, sweetheart, but you are gonna need to move your feet. If you don't, I'll have to embarrass you by putting you over my shoulder."

That did it. Two can play his game. I don't know why I'm irritated with upgraded tickets. Logically, I should be jumping up and down. I hear there is a ton of leg room in First Class, but I booked those tickets and he changed them! We are on a budget according to his last "meeting" and he goes and upgrades us for a thirty minute flight?

I refocus my attention back to Edward. Still, without a word uttered, I cross my arms and dare him to threaten me! He wouldn't….would he?

He glides toward me with beautiful grace, but his eyes are telling me I made a mistake. I underestimated his threat.

Stopping in front of me, he hands me my bag. "You, my love, will be carrying your own bag."

My smile grows wide. "Ha! I knew you were full of shit."

Emmett is gathering the rest of the bags as Rose watches our encounter. Out of the corner of my eye I see her head shaking and she mouths something to Emmett. All I hear is Em's vibrant voice. "Bet!" Rose sticks out her hand and they shake.

I have a strange feeling and bring my attention back to Edward. He still has his hand extended toward me holding that damn bag. Just as I take it from his hand my vision becomes blurred for a split second, a yelp spews out of my mouth, and all I see is Edward's ass and airport floor.

"Edward!" I say in a calm but firm tone. "You've made your point, now put me down."

He turns and walks. My ass is sky high in the air for the whole airport to see. I'm not sure if anyone ever stops to look at how many people are actually in an airport, but holy hell there is a shit ton. They are all lined up in those A, B, C lines ready to board the plane, or should I say, watch my walk of shame.

"If you value your life at all, I suggest you set me down!" I say with my head low and through gritted teeth.

"Naaa! Munchkins don't really scare me. Now be a good little girl and let's not make this worse then it already is….for you." His chuckle vibrates my tummy and all I can do is hold the damn bag and laugh.

He hands the man our tickets and, well, he is no help to me at all. He allows Edward to proceed down the long hall to the plane with me over his shoulder.

"You know, I _will_ get you back for this public humiliation."

"I'm sure you'll try."

"You girls just never learn do you?" Emmett chimes in, following closely behind us.

"Can it, shit face!" I yell back.

"You cost me twenty bucks, Bella. You let me down girl; ya let me down." Rose shakes her head at me so I flip her off. After all, she has her legs planted firmly on the ground.

Finally we reach the plane and, well, I am not set down so I can walk to my seat. Oh no! After two head bumps into the walls as Edward takes the corner, he plops me in my seat. His face turns from a smirk to shock and panic. "Oh, Bella, are you ok?"

I can't breathe! I must have the most awful look on my face. Edward must think I'm crying when in reality my tears are from my fit of laughter. This realization only enhances it and that's when a snort erupts from me.

"I," snort, "can't," snort, snort, "fucking breathe! That shit was too damn funny. You," snort, "banged my head against the wall and I saw stars, your ass sparkled as it walked." I could not control myself.

"You are out of control, Bella, but every time you laugh like that it makes me happy and it's kind of contagious." He laughs with me and settles back into his seat, but not before giving my right boob a few bounces.

He huffs and puffs, grumbling under his breath. I can't hear him because of my own fit of giggles. I can see him adjusting himself next to me and it is kinda funny how guys can get a chubby at the drop of a hat or a bounce of a boob. If I had a penis I would stay inside and play with it, bat it like a kitty, or try random lubrication's on it to feel the difference. Sounds like a fun day to me. My thoughts carry me from lotion to mayonnaise, even shampoo, and I would definitely dip it into some paraffin wax to make it silky and smooth, although maybe that would burn. Hot wax on your junk? I can't help but wonder if guys have done this…

I settle myself in with my MP3, a pillow, and Edward's lap. He cuddles me, both of us falling asleep for a quick nap.

Everything that transpires after the landing of the plane is a blur. We have so much shit to do before taking the stage it is absurd. We check into our hotel, grab a quick dinner at the buffet, and then it is off to start our run-throughs. It lasts all night between the two bands, so when we are finally able to get back to the hotel room, we crash.

The next day is no different. After sleeping half the day away, the girls scramble to go shopping for last minute items. We have a sound check at four and then we are off to hair and makeup.

Next thing I know, Rose, Alice, and I are standing in the wings, ready to take the stage.

"Shit, I forgot the sheet music to the added song!" I yell at Alice.

"I'll go get it for you," Edward says.

"I don't think you'll be able to find it; I'm not exactly sure where I laid it down."

"You have ten minutes, Bella, that's all," Emmett spouts.

"I'm coming with you; you are not going alone," Edward insists.

I have done a very good job ignoring this one factor that has been around us for the last twenty four hours, and that's Jake. It's time to put him to use.

"Edward, you have crowd control to do very soon. I'll be fine, I have fake, I mean Jake, to follow me." This is painful. I don't trust him one bit.

"I can hear you. Very grown up, Bells." The wolf in sheep's clothing speaks.

"Fine, but you don't have much time. Hurry."

I spin around to rush off when Edward calls my attention.

"Oh, and Bella?"

I look over my shoulder.

"I love you!" He smiles, but not at me. Ha!

**EPOV**

What is taking her so damn long? I think I've looked at my watch at least twenty times. Alice walks over. Her face is frozen in panic. I know her, and this is never a good thing. She looks at me and walks away, but I watch her as she makes her way to Jasper and Rose. She tells them something and the air in the room changes. I can't take the secrecy, so I move to ask what the fuck is being kept from me when Jake walks back in the room.

"Have you seen Bells?" he yells.

My world starts to spin. "She was with you, you dumb fuck!" I shout with fury.

"We went to the room and I stopped at the coke machine just down the hall while she went into the room. I never saw her pass me and she is not in the room. I thought maybe her hard head came back down here and I just missed her."

I told her this was a bad fucking idea. I take off, running with full force. My Bella….my Bella…my Bella...

* * *

Sorry...I know...I love you all tooooo! **Review, Review, Review!**


End file.
